Harry Potter y el Espejo de Galatea
by Minerva6
Summary: Este fue el primer ff que escribí... Un espejo misterioso encierra un enigma, y a un demonio. Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Saori)... ¿Qué mas puedo decir? ¡Léanlo! :D


HARRY POTTER Y EL ESPEJO DE GALATEA  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: EL LIBRO  
  
Era una noche tormentosa. Una casa en las inmediaciones de un bosque misterioso se elevaba altiva y desafiante. Los rayos amenazaban con hacerla caer. Pero dentro de esta casa, el lujo y las comodidades eran envidiables. En un sillón de apariencia cómoda, una muchacha muy bella, de cabellos negros y ligeramente ondulados, mirada fría, ojos grises y de quince años de edad estaba leyendo un libro titulado El misterio del bosque de la luna. El bosque de la luna era un bosque perdido en el tiempo y en el mundo. El libro decía que había un espejo que podía llevar a la dimensión del bosque de la luna. Y ese espejo se encontraba en el fondo de un lago. Este lago estaba dentro de una cueva. Y esta cueva estaba dentro de un bosque impenetrable. Todo esto estaba basado en una novela muggle de misterios. Pero esta muchacha pensaba que había algo de verdad en todo esto, pues no lo había escrito un muggle. A esta muchacha le encantaban los misterios. El nombre de esta chica era Saori Snape. Súbitamente, una elfina doméstica le trajo una taza de té. - Su té, señorita - dijo la elfina. - Gracias, Lizy - agradeció Saori, agarrando la taza y dando un sorbo al té. - ¿Pasa algo, señorita? - dijo la elfina, preocupada. - No, Lizy. Solo recordaba un poco a mi abuela. Como acaba de morir no me acostumbro del todo - dijo, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. - Su abuela murió de una forma terrible, señorita - chilló la elfina. Saori asintió. - Es horrible ver como Voldemort asesina a tu abuela frente a ti, ¿no lo crees? - dijo, tristemente Eran las doce de la noche. La tormenta era cada vez mas fuerte. Saori no tenía sueño. Una mujer muy bella, vestida con una bata blanca y con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, miraba a la muchacha tristemente. - Saori, cariño, será mejor que vayas a dormir - le dijo la mujer, preocupada. - No, madre, no tengo sueño. Entonces un hombre delgado de piel cetrina y cabello negro y grasiento hasta los hombros apareció detrás de la mujer. Miró a Saori y luego miró a su esposa. - Hija, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó el hombre, delicadamente - No pasa nada, papá. Quiero estar sola - dijo la muchacha, con la voz quebrada. La oyeron sollozar. Los esposos se dirigieron hacia su hija. La muchacha se había encogido en el sillón, sollozando. Sus padres la abrazaron. - ¿Qué sucede, hija? - preguntó su madre - Me hace mucha falta mi abuela - gimió Saori. Los esposos se miraron tristemente y volvieron a mirar a su hija. - Mi madre no puede regresar, hija. Pero nosotros nos reuniremos con ella algún día - dijo su padre, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija. Saori sonrió. - Ven, hija, vamos a dormir - invitó su madre. Saori se levantó del sillón y acompañó a sus padres hasta su dormitorio. Una vez en la cama, Saori se quedó un momento despierta. Luego, el sueño la fue venciendo. Entonces empezó a soñar: En una casa abandonada, un hombre bajito estaba dándole un perro muerto a una gran serpiente. Otro hombre, de aspecto frío y terrible, miraba la escena, complacido. - Cuando tenga el espejo ese, lo primero que haré es meterme en el para ver que pasa. Luego mataré todo lo que haya dentro de ese espejo y así destruiré la felicidad del mundo mágico. ¿Qué te parece, Colagusano? - dijo el hombre, con un tono burlón en la voz. - Me parece grandioso, mi señor. Pero, ¿de qué espejo está hablando usted? - preguntó tímidamente Colagusano - Es un espejo que te puede obedecer. Si lo entrenas para matar, se convierte en el mejor asesino de la historia. Además, dentro de el se conserva lo bueno del mundo mágico. Sé que morirán muchísimas personas estúpidas que creen todavía en la bondad. - dijo, riendo terriblemente - Y el día en que yo me apodere de ese espejo, podré matar a toda la generación de el maldito de Snape, y también a todos los familiares de Harry Potter. Eso suena muy bien, ¿verdad, Colagusano? - Colagusano tembló - Y cuando lo destruya todo, me haré dueño y señor del mundo mágico, y me aventuraré por el mundo muggle, ganando partidarios. Y mataré a muchos muggles. Suena muy bien, ¿verdad, Colagusano? - Si, mi señor - gimió Colagusano - Y luego destruiré Hogwarts - dijo Voldemort, con aire de vengativo placer - y mataré a todos los profesores que hay en ese colegio. Ya mataré a Dumbledore, y unos profesores ineptos no me van a hacer el camino mas difícil. Y cuando me apodere del tesoro que esconde el espejo de Galatea, me casaré con la doncella Galatea, y seré muy, muy feliz. Voldemort empezó a reír, Colagusano temblaba, porque ahora si se trataba de demasiadas muertes. - Y cuando llegue a la casa de Snape, mataré a su esposa, lo mataré a el y me casaré con su hija. Me han contado que es preciosa. ¿Cómo es que se llama, Colagusano? - Se-se llama Saori, señor - dijo Colagusano, pues a el no le agradaba mucho la mirada de Voldemort en ese momento. Los ojos le brillaban de una extraña furia y una cruel sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en sus labios. - Pero luego, ¿qué hacer con Galatea? Las dos son preciosas. Bueno, puedo casarme con la hija de Snape y luego la mato. Me caso con la doncella Galatea, que es inmortal, y ella me dará todo lo que yo pida. Voldemort reía, Colagusano miraba con asco a la serpiente, que descuartizaba el perro...  
  
Saori despertó, agitada. Miró a su alrededor. Viendo que estaba sana y salva en su cuarto, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pero, cuando reclinó la cabeza en la almohada, el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo no la dejó conciliar un sueño tranquilo.  
  
Quince kilómetros más allá de la casa de Saori Snape, un muchacho llamado Harry Potter se despertaba, sobresaltado. Curiosamente, había tenido el mismo sueño que tuvo Saori. Como es lógico, no lo sabía ninguno de los dos. Jadeante y sudoroso, se llevó las manos a la cicatriz. Le ardía mucho. Sabía que era inútil mirarse al espejo. Sabía que la cicatriz se veía normal, pero no podía saber por qué le dolía. Sin resistirlo más, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana. El muchacho de diecisiete años que acababa de levantarse corrió las cortinas de la ventana. Una brisa fría golpeó su rostro. La calle de Privet Drive se veía tranquila. La niebla cubría la calle. El cielo se empezaba a colorear de naranja, aunque algunas partes todavía se veían de color azul. Caminó hasta el lavamanos y abrió el grifo. El agua, al tocar sus manos, se sentía más fría de lo habitual. Se mojó la cara y se miró en el espejo. Harry no era el mismo de siempre. Había crecido mucho, su mirada ya no era la de un niño y su voz tampoco. La noche anterior había cumplido diecisiete años. Algunos paquetes estaban sobre su cama. De la desesperación no los había visto. Cogió una toalla y se secó el rostro. Buscó sus gafas y se las puso. Vio que habían paquetes de Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos de Hogwarts. Había un paquete de Hagrid y otro de Sirius, su padrino. También había carta de Hogwarts. Sonriente y olvidándose por un momento de su sueño y de su cicatriz, se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a abrir los paquetes. Primero abrió la carta de Ron: Harry: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Debes estarte aburriendo mucho en casa de tus tíos, así que te pregunto si quieres venir a pasarte una temporada aquí en mi casa. Con mis mejores deseos Ron Harry abrió el paquete de Ron. Habían bocadillos, dulces y cosas así. También había una especie de caja en forma de cuadrado perfecto. Harry la abrió y había un libro titulado El misterio del bosque de la luna. Y una nota añadía: Este libro es muy interesante. Te lo recomiendo mucho. Guárdalo bien Ron Harry miró extrañado el libro y hojeó el contenido. Extrañamente, no lo podía leer. En la primera página decía: ADVERTENCIA: SI EN REALIDAD QUIERE LEER ESTE LIBRO, NO LO HOJEE. Harry frunció el entrecejo al leer esta extraña advertencia. Pero no le tomó importancia y tomó el paquete de Hermione: Feliz cumpleaños, Harry Creo que lo que te voy a mandar es algo que necesitarás bastante, sobretodo para cuidar tus objetos mágicos. Un beso de Hermione Harry tomó la cajita, que pesaba un poco. Cuando la desenvolvió, sacó una cajita forrada con cuero color rojo oscuro. Tenía un letrero plateado que decía "Abrillantador y limpiador multiusos" Servía para limpiar la varita, sacar brillo a los libros y hasta sacar brillo a tus zapatos. Harry sonrió y tomó la carta de Sirius.  
  
Felicidades en tu cumpleaños, Harry Espero que la estés pasando bien Yo voy a estar cerca de Hogwarts. Si me necesitas, no dudes en escribirme. Sirius  
  
Sirius y Hagrid le habían mandado dulces. Harry lo escondió todo en la utilísima tabla suelta debajo de su cama antes de bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegó, todos estaban en la mesa. Dudley, inmenso y gordo, engullía su emparedado. Harry debía comerse lo que le dieron: una rodaja de pan fría y un pedazo de queso. Igualmente lo agradeció. Cuando terminó de comer, tía Petunia lo mandó a cortar el césped, pintar los setos, regar las plantas y podar las ramas de los árboles. Cuando pudo terminar todo esto, como a las tres de la tarde, tía Petunia le dio una ensalada de vegetales que no había querido Dudley y lo mandaron a su dormitorio. A Harry no le importó su cena, pues tenía mucho en su dormitorio. Por otro lado, en la casa de Saori, la elfina doméstica les había hecho una exquisita cena. - ¿Sigues triste por lo de tu abuela? - preguntó su madre - Pues, no exactamente. Es que todo me ha cogido tan de sorpresa, que apenas he tenido tiempo para pensarlo un poco - dijo, mientras se servía un poco más de comida. - Pero tranquilízate un poco. Yo estoy igual de consternado - dijo Snape, que parecía considerablemente pálido y afligido - Era mi madre. - Pero ella la quería mucho, Severus - añadió su esposa - Ya lo se, Sabrina. Pero ella no sabe lo que es que se muera tu madre - explicó Snape, un poco irritable - Ella no se imagina lo que es que maten a... - ¡Ya basta, Severus! No quiero hablar de eso - dijo Sabrina, molesta - Son temas que prefiero evadir. ¿Por qué no comemos tranquilamente? Y prosiguió la cena, tan tranquilamente como había comenzado.  
  
Harry se dirigió a su cuarto, con la intención de leer un poco. Se recostó en su cama y agarró el libro. Tomando en cuenta la sugerencia del libro, abrió la primera página. Decía "Historia del Espejo de la Luna". Se puso a leer, hasta que el sueño lo venció. Soñó que iba por un bosque donde la luna brillaba increíblemente. A lo lejos se veía un lago. Del lago salía una muchacha preciosísima. No podía verle las facciones de su rostro, solamente veía su perfil y su sombra. La luna, grande y brillante, salía detrás de la chica. Entonces pudo verle las facciones de su rostro: Su rostro era ovalado, su mirada era fría y penetrante. Miraba a Harry con una sonrisa muy dulce. En un segundo los dos estaban abrazados. La chica abrazaba a Harry y jadeaba un poco. Parecía que huyera de alguien o de algo. Cuando pudo mirarla bien, vio que era mucho más hermosa de lo que se veía en su perfil. Tenía ojos grises y preciosos. - Ayúdame - jadeó la muchacha - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? - preguntó Harry - El libro que tienes... Solo míralo en la página mil novecientos - dijo, cada vez más jadeante. - Pero si mi libro solo tiene poco mas de cien páginas. Es un libro muy delgado - dijo Harry, sin entender - ¿Recuerdas la advertencia del libro? No debes hojearlo. No te dejes llevar por la primera impresión - dijo la chica. Harry encontró todo aquello bastante lógico. - ¿Y tu quién eres? - preguntó Harry - No puedo decírtelo, pero yo te quiero mucho, y no quiero que te pase nada malo - dijo la chica, pero vio algo detrás de Harry. Cuando Harry volteó, vio una mujer menuda y delgada que empuñaba un cuchillo. Cuando Harry miró a la chica, ella había desaparecido. Entonces despertó, sobresaltado. Era la segunda vez que tenía un sueño raro y había despertado súbitamente. Pero quería saber quién era esa muchacha. Eran las diez de la noche. Entonces notó que algo brillaba en algún lugar de su cama. Buscó y vio que el libro del bosque de la luna estaba brillando. Lo cogió y el libro se abrió solo, comenzó a pasar páginas rápidamente hasta llegar a una página. Cuando Harry vio el número de página, no cabía en sí de admiración: Era la página mil novecientos. El título de la página era "La leyenda de Galatea". Hubo un párrafo que a Harry le llamó demasiado la atención y que, para acabar, estaba subrayado: La doncella Galatea era una hechicera antigua muy bella. Era un hada también, y concedía los deseos de todos los muggles y todos los magos. Llegó a ser tan famosa, que una bruja, celosa de su éxito y su belleza, encerró a Galatea en un espejo. Este espejo fue arrojado a las profundidades de un lago. Para que fuera difícil encontrarlo, encerraron el lago en una cueva oculta en uno de los bosques más impenetrables del mundo. Pero para los que quieren el espejo, hay un remedio sencillo: Ofrecerá como sacrificio lo que más quiere en este mundo. Si no lo desea, puede hacer el hechizo "Pluvius", difícil hechizo antiguo, que consiste en hacer que las mismas fuerzas del agua traigan el espejo.  
  
Súbitamente el libro se cerró. Harry no entendía nada, hasta que cayó dormido.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: SAORI SNAPE  
  
Pasaron las semanas. Harry no pudo ir a casa de Ron porque ellos tenían un pequeño problema con la casa y con el espíritu que vivía en el ático. Así que tuvo que soportar el resto de las vacaciones en compañía de los Dursley. El día en que tenía que ir a King's Cross, Harry se sentía muy feliz, pues sería el último año que tendría que vivir con los Dursley. El problema era: ¿Dónde vivir? De repente se compraría una casa cerca de la de Ron. Cuando llegó a King's Cross y cruzó la pared entre los andenes nueve y diez para llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, notó que la señora Weasley estaba despidiendo a Ron y a Ginny. - Hola, señora Weasley - saludó Harry. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Ron y otra a Ginny, la cual se sonrojó mucho. - ¡Harry, cielo! Qué guapo te ves - Harry sonrió - Y estás mejor que nunca. - Gracias, señora Weasley - dijo Harry, un poco ruborizado. Entonces llegó Hermione con sus padres. Saludó a la señora Weasley, a Ron, a Harry y a Ginny, se despidió de su madre y se apresuró a abordar un vagón. - ¿Por qué andará tan apurada? - preguntó Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros. - Bueno, vayan montando el tren. Va a salir en cinco minutos. Ron, cuídate. Cuida a tu hermana. Adiós, Harry, cielo - se despidió la señora Weasley.  
  
Ya en el vagón, vieron que Hermione no apartaba la vista de uno de los libros de la lista. - Eh, ¿Hermione? - dijo Ron. - ¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione, sin apartar la vista del libro. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no nos has mirado? - preguntó Harry - No apartas la vista del libro por nada, ¿verdad? - preguntó Ginny Al fin Hermione alzó la vista. A diferencia de otros años, se veía muy bien. Miró a Harry y luego se detuvo en Ron. - ¿Qué miras? - preguntó Ron, un poco incómodo - Tienes algo en la pechera del suéter - dijo Hermione, volviendo a la lectura de su libro. Ron se apresuró a quitársela. Gran parte del trayecto fue tranquila. Harry y Ron comenzaron a hablar de distintos temas, Hermione leía su libro y Ginny se había ido a hablar con algunas amigas de su curso. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, se subieron en las acostumbradas diligencias que los conducirían al castillo. Al llegar, se ubicaron en la mesa de Gryffindor a charlar con otros chicos de su curso. Entonces empezó la Selección. Consistía en que a los nuevos estudiantes se les ponía en la cabeza el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts. Este sombrero distribuía a los estudiantes en las diferentes casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. - Marjorie Zorak - anunció la profesora McGonnagall. Una chica de cabello color violeta oscuro se subía al taburete para ponerse el Sombrero. - ¡Ravenclaw! - Leslie Miller - ¡Slytherin! - Marina Kurt - ¡Hufflepuff! - Marcus Ginger - ¡Gryffindor! Entonces Dumbledore se levantó. - Queridos estudiantes. Hoy les tengo que decir dos cosas muy importantes: Primero, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de este curso será nuevamente el profesor Lupin. Harry se alegró muchísimo con esta noticia. Aplaudió como toda la mesa de Gryffindor. - En segundo lugar, vamos a sortear a una muchacha que va a un curso entre sexto y séptimo. Ella viene de Drumstrang, pero debido a circunstancias que se efectuaron en el Instituto Drumstrang, ha sido ubicada en este colegio. Recibámosla. Las puertas se abrieron. Una muchacha, muy bella, caminada hacia la mesa principal con porte elegante. Debía tener entre quince y dieciséis. A Harry se le hizo extrañamente familiar. - Ella es Saori Snape - anunció Dumbledore. En vez de aplaudir, el comedor se quedó en un inusitado silencio. Pero a la muchacha poco le importó, porque se sentó en el taburete y la profesora McGonnagall le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza. El sombrero cayó hasta casi taparle los ojos, pero examinó dentro de la cabeza de Saori. - "Ahhhhhh, muy interesante..." Tienes estilo, inteligencia, eres un poco ambiciosa y resentida... ¿Dónde te pondré? - Eh, ¿No lo puede saber? - preguntó Saori, entre susurros, con el fin de que nadie entendiera. - "Tienes características únicas de todas las casas. Tu caso es similar a otro que tuve aquí, pero creo que puedo mandarte a Hufflepuff". Saori se horrorizó con la idea. El Sombrero pareció notarlo, pues dijo: - "Se que hay inconvenientes. Una persona como tú no merece a Hufflepuff. Mas bien te mandaré a... ¡GRYFFINDOR!". La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió mucho a su nueva integrante. La muchacha sonrió ligeramente y se sentó en un puesto al lado de Harry. Ron lo había desocupado a propósito, pues corrió a Hermione y dejó el espacio entre el y Harry. A Hermione no le había gustado mucho esto. La muchacha era demasiado callada. Su mirada estaba fija en la mesa de los profesores. Sus ojos, grises y fríos, recorrían con desesperación la mesa de los profesores. No comía nada y no hablaba nada. Harry la miraba mucho, y Ron también. La muchacha pareció percibir sus miradas, porque volteó a ver a Harry y luego a Ron. Ambos enrojecieron. En vez de la mirada fría y amenazante que tenía siempre, les sonrió. Su sonrisa era perfecta y encantadora. Harry se quedó embelesado, pero Ron se aburrió y empezó a molestar a Hermione. - Eh, hola. Mi nombre es Harry Potter - dijo Harry. Saori, al igual que todas las personas, dirigió sus ojos a su cicatriz. Entonces fijó sus ojos en los ojos de Harry. - Mucho gusto, Harry. - dijo. Incluso su voz era bastante fría - Mi nombre es Saori Snape, como sabrás. Harry se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con Severus Snape, el profesor de pociónes. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso porque seguía muy embelesado mirando a esa chica. El banquete terminó y se dirigieron a los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Harry no podía conciliar bien el sueño, porque estaba pensando en el próximo curso de Hogwarts y también en la chica nueva. Harry por primera vez se estaba olvidando de Cho Chang, estudiante de Ravenclaw muy bonita, y ahora su corazón se sentía ocupado por otra chica. Y Harry sabía que esa chica era Saori. Al día siguiente Harry bajó muy temprano. En la sala común se encontró a Saori, que estaba preparando su mochila de este día. - Buenos días, Saori - saludó Harry, cortésmente. - Ah, buenos días, Harry - contestó Saori, dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto soñolienta - voy a bajar a desayunar. ¿Me acompañas? - ¡Seguro! - exclamó Harry. Bajaron juntos al desayuno. Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos habló. Harry solo la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Sinceramente era una chica preciosa. Saori, por otro lado, ni siquiera tenía planes para el amor. Soñaba con graduarse con las mejores notas que pudo soñar un estudiante. Ella sabía muchas cosas. En Drumstrang le enseñaron muchísimas cosas útiles. Aunque su fuerte eran las Artes Oscuras. Cuando llegaron al comedor y se sentaron, ya habían muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts desayunando. Harry se sirvió copos de maíz, mientras veía que Saori tomaba un tazón de hojuelas de avena. En eso llegaron Ron y Hermione. Se sentaron cerca de Harry y de Saori. Justo en ese momento llegaba el correo. Un enjambre de lechuzas entró en el comedor, repartiendo la correspondencia a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Saori no recibía correspondencia. Al menos Harry había recibido chocolates caseros de la señora Weasley. Cuando las lechuzas se fueron, Saori seguía tomando tranquilamente sus hojuelas de avena. Cuando terminó de desayunar, se levantó y se fue. - Qué chica tan rara - observó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Notaron que no recibió correspondencia de sus padres? - Si, lo notamos - dijo Ron - Pero, ¿Por qué será? Se dirigieron a la primera clase del día, Transformaciones. Ahora los Gryffindors daban Transformaciones con los de Slytherin, cosa que a Harry le fastidió muchísimo. - Hola, preciosa - saludó una persona que arrastraba las palabras. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio que Draco Malfoy le besaba la mano a Saori. Saori miró a Malfoy con una expresión de curiosidad. - Buenos días... creo - dijo Saori, retirando la mano de la de Malfoy. Pero Malfoy volvió a agarrar su mano. - Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto. Se que tu nombre es Saori Snape. Espero que hagas buenas amistades - añadió, mirando muy significativamente a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione. - Por supuesto que haré buenas amistades, Draco - aseguró Saori, y se dirigió a un puesto que estaba delante. Malfoy agarró sus cosas y se puso al lado de Saori. Harry se puso al otro lado de Saori, haciendo que Saori quedara entre los dos. Cuando empezó la clase, la profesora McGonnagall se enojó bastante con Harry y con Malfoy por estar dirigiéndose miradas desagradables. Solucionó el problema cambiando a Harry de puesto, beneficiando a Malfoy. Empezaron a tomar notas de la clase, que trataba de la Transformación antigua. Cada vez que la profesora hacía una pregunta, únicamente Hermione y Saori levantaban la mano. Cuando la clase terminó, Hermione y Saori habían ganado muchos puntos para Gryffindor. Malfoy se despidió de Saori y se dirigió a su próxima clase. La próxima clase de los de Gryffindor era Herbología, con los de Hufflepuff. El centro de atención de la clase eran unas plantas pequeñas que parecían anémonas, solo que terrestres. Tenían que sacarles un líquido que tenían sus tentáculos. - Pero tengan cuidado con el líquido, ofrece un efecto similar al pus de bubotubérculo - advirtió la profesora Sprout, por lo que tuvieron que trabajar con los guantes de piel de dragón. Al finalizar la clase, habían recogido dos litros en total, cosa que era mucho, tomando en cuenta el tamaño de las anémonas. Luego tuvieron Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns, el único profesor fantasma de Hogwarts, pasaba la lista, equivocando todos los nombres. - Heribert Pascal - dijo el profesor Binns. Harry supuso que se refería a el, pues Harry seguía después de Ron. Entonces pasó algo increíble: - Saori Snape Saori levantó la mano, sin saber lo que pasaba. - ¡El profesor Binns dijo un nombre bien! - susurró Hermione, sorprendida. Pero pronto la sorpresa y la emoción se agotó, pues el profesor comenzó a leer el escrito con un tono de voz similar a una aspiradora vieja. Harry notó que Saori prestaba mucha atención a la clase y tomaba apuntes, emocionada. Harry sacó un pergamino, pero no quiso imitar a Saori. Se puso a inventar un poema: "Eres la mas bella de Hogwarts todos dicen eso Y aunque este poema sea el primero Yo te quiero". Harry lo leyó y, sonriendo, pensó en lo idiota que resultaba ese poema. Si Saori lo llegaba a leer, su reacción fuera reírse hasta caer al piso y burlarse de Harry. Entonces el chiste del poema ahora se convirtió en rabia. Arrugó el pergamino y lo echó a la mochila, agachó la cabeza sobre el escritorio y se quedó mirando a Saori, que tomaba apuntes y miraba al profesor Binns. Cuando sonó la campana, la clase se recuperó del sopor que había en esa aula y salió, directo al comedor para almorzar. Después del almuerzo tuvieron Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick parecía rehuirle a Saori, pero todo parecía obra de la imaginación de Harry, pues era imposible que un profesor le tuviera miedo a una estudiante. En esta clase dieron encantamientos para curar heridas leves. Pero antes debían hacerse heridas de verdad, cosa que no agradó a muchos. Saori sabía hacer heridas muy buenas, el único problema es que eran un poco grandes. No tenía pareja, por lo tanto podía hacerse todas las heridas que quisiera. Ella sabía otro encantamiento para heridas más grandes. Su próxima clase, después del almuerzo, era doble hora de pociónes y luego Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando fueron a almorzar, vieron que Saori miraba a la mesa de los profesores. Harry siguió la trayectoria de la mirada y notó que miraba a Snape. Snape también la miraba a ella. Harry no comprendía nada, pero no dudaba que ellos dos tenían algo que ver. Entonces, cuando terminaron el almuerzo y se dirigieron a las mazmorras, notaron que Saori no venía con ellos. - ¿A dónde se metió Saori? - preguntó Ron - No lo se - dijo Harry En eso llegó Saori. Tenía un gran libro entre los brazos y los miraba con su acostumbrada mirada fría. - ¿No ha empezado la clase? - preguntó - Los de Slytherin y gran parte de los Gryffindor no han llegado - dijo Ron Saori dejó escapar un suspiro y se apoyó a la pared. En eso llegaban los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor. Malfoy se adelantó y saludó a Saori con una inclinación. Saori se dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, cosa que a Harry disgustó mucho. Al parecer Malfoy lo notó, porque se fijó en Harry y dijo: - ¿Te pone celoso eso, Potter? - Eso quisieras tú - dijo Harry, con una mueca de desprecio. En ese momento Snape hizo señas para que entraran en la mazmorra. Todos entraron y se acomodaron rápidamente antes de darle tiempo a Snape para quitarles puntos. Harry se sentó en su acostumbrado puesto al final de la mazmorra. Malfoy, sin embargo, se sentó cerca de Saori, la cual estaba justo enfrente del pupitre de Snape. - Hoy haremos una poción aturdidora. Yo llamaré a alguno para probar su poción en cualquiera de ustedes. Snape le dirigió una mirada rápida a Harry. Luego Snape apartó la vista y la fijó en Saori. Luego se dirigió a la pizarra a copiar los ingredientes. Malfoy aprovechó que Snape no miraba para hablar con Saori. Saori, en realidad, parecía bastante molesta. Pero Malfoy parecía no notarlo. Cuando Snape volvió a darse la vuelta, Malfoy empezó a sacar los ingredientes, disimulando muy poco, pues seguía susurrándole cosas a Saori. Pero Snape hacía como si no se enterara de nada, aunque hablando de Snape, esas cosas eran muy difíciles de adivinar. Saori sacó tranquilamente sus ingredientes, sin hacer caso de los estúpidos comentarios de Malfoy, y empezó a hacer la poción. Cuando casi todo el salón la tuvo terminada (con la posible excepción de Neville, que había fundido su caldero, restándole diez puntos a Gryffindor), Snape pasó por los puestos haciendo comentarios despectivos sobre las pociónes de Gryffindor, mientras que a los de Slytherin no les decía nada. - Esa poción no debe ser de color rojo, señor Finningam. Dos puntos menos para Gryffindor - dijo, mientras pasaba por el puesto de Neville - ¿Qué es eso, Weasley? ¡Potter! ¿No ha hecho la poción? En la mazmorra hubo un silencio sepulcral. Todos giraron para mirar a Harry. Los de Gryffindor lo miraban con preocupación, los de Slytherin con burla. Pero Harry notó que Saori no había volteado a mirar. - ¿Qué espera para darme una explicación, Potter? - preguntó Snape, mirando a Harry con aire de vengativo placer - No he podido hacer su poción - dijo Harry, firmemente. No sabía ni que inventar. Los de Gryffindor se ofrecieron a agujerearle su caldero, sin que Snape se diera cuenta. Harry asentía suavemente. Dean Thomas se encargó de hacerle un agujero. - ¿Y por que no ha podido hacer la poción, Potter? - preguntó Snape, mas frío que nunca. Fue entonces cuando Saori volteó a mirar. Negaba lentamente con la cabeza, mirando a Harry. - Porque... porque... - Harry vacilaba por la mirada de Saori, idéntica a la de su padre - porque mi caldero se agujereó, profesor. - ¿Agujereado, Potter? - preguntó, suspicaz - ¿Y cuando se dio cuenta? - Eh, me acabo de dar cuenta - dijo Harry - ¿Se acaba de dar cuenta? Bueno, no creo que me importe. Ha conseguido que a Gryffindor se le descuenten veinte puntos - concluyó Snape - y haré unos cambios. Quiero que la próxima clase se siente en algún puesto de la primera fila. Y si no hace caso, aténgase a las consecuencias - terminó, con la voz impregnada de odio. La campana sonó un minuto después. Harry salió de esa mazmorra, maldiciendo a Snape - ¡Es un estúpido! ¿Cómo se atreve a no creerme? - preguntaba Harry. Ron y Hermione lo acompañaban. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que Saori estaba detrás suyo, escuchando todo lo que decían. - Yo se que Snape es un estúpido, idiota, insoportable, es feo, es el peor profesor de Hogwarts y todo eso - dijo Ron - Yo pienso que el es bastante injusto con Gryffindor - dijo Hermione - Y yo pienso - dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos - que ustedes son menores como para hablar así del profesor de pociones. Se dieron la vuelta, atemorizados. Saori los miraba con frialdad. - Eh, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí? - se atrevió a preguntar Harry - Desde que salimos de las mazmorras. Harry, quiero hablar contigo, a solas - dijo, mirando a Ron y a Hermione - Eh, comprendemos. Harry, estaremos en la biblioteca, tratando de buscar algo útil para hacer la tarea de pociones - dijo Hermione. Ron la siguió y así Harry y Saori quedaron solos. - ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a uno de mis lugares favoritos? - preguntó Saori - Seguro - dijo Harry Siguió a Saori hasta el vestíbulo. Saori abrió la puerta y salieron a los terrenos del castillo. Se dirigieron a un lugar extraño que Harry no había visto nunca: Se trataba de una esquina con un árbol muy grande y frondoso. El lugar era bastante agradable. - Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar? - preguntó Harry. En realidad le gustaba mucho la compañía de Saori. - De ti - dijo Saori. Harry frunció el entrecejo. - ¿De mi? - Si - ¿Y por que? - preguntó Harry, desconcertado - He visto tu comportamiento. En clase de mi pa... Digo, en clase del profesor Snape dijiste una mentira. Harry se sorprendió muchísimo, pero recordó algo de lo que había dicho Saori antes. - ¿Ibas a decir algo que comenzaba con "pa"? preguntó Harry Saori se incomodó bastante - Eh, no, ¿por qué la pregunta? - preguntó Saori - No, por nada. Entonces los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Harry sintió el impulso de tener a Saori entre sus brazos y sentirse extraordinariamente feliz. Pero el sabía que Saori no se dejaría. Entonces Saori súbitamente se desmayó. Harry, preocupado, se inclinó sobre Saori. Pero justo cuando iba a hacer algo, Saori abrió los ojos de golpe. No parecía volver de la inconsciencia, mas bien parecía en trance: - "El Señor Tenebroso se ha vuelto mas fuerte que nunca..." - ¿Qué dices? - preguntó Harry. Saori tenía los ojos fijos en el cielo. - "El Señor Tenebroso tiene a todos sus partidarios de su lado. Pero puede ser vencido si ellos se vuelven en contra de el. Y no podrá hacer nada mientras dure la matanza de personas. Morirá mucha gente inocente y algunos muertos volverán para cobrar venganza..." Dicho esto, volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia. Harry la miraba. Cuando estaba en tercer curso, la profesora Trelawney, que daba la asignatura de Adivinación, había predicho el regreso de Voldemort. Si no se equivocaba, ahora Saori estaba prediciendo el fin de Voldemort... Saori gimió. Se incorporó y miró a Harry. - ¿Qué miras? - preguntó Saori, suspicaz. - Acabas de hacer una predicción o algo así - explicó Harry - ¿Una predicción? ¿Yo? Que emoción - dijo, con una voz muy carente de emoción. - Eh, bueno, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo? - preguntó Harry - Bueno, te voy a decir algo, pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Saori - De acuerdo - Bueno, quiero que sepas que entre Severus Snape y yo hay parentesco familiar. El es mi padre - dijo Saori. Harry, que estaba sentado en el suelo, se tambaleó y casi se cae. No podía ser. Snape era muy feo y Saori era una chica preciosa. - No puedo creerlo - dijo Harry - ¿Cómo puedes ser hija de Snape? - Bueno, solo fíjate en mi comportamiento habitual. Porque, primero que nada, este no es mi verdadero tono de voz - Saori hablaba con un tono de voz sutil y dulce, con un poco de frialdad - Segundo, mi mirada fría. Tercero, me parezco un poco a mi padre. Harry miró bien a Saori. Era cierto: Su piel era cetrina, su cabello era negro, aunque era muy largo y estaba recogido en una trenza. Su forma de mirar era parecida a la de Snape y tenía la misma apariencia de su padre vestida con la túnica de Hogwarts. - Bueno, viéndote bien, si eres parecida a tu padre. - Pero me parezco más a mi madre. Tengo una foto por aquí. ¿La quieres ver? - Seguro - dijo Harry Saori sacó de su bolsillo una especie de medallón. Lo abrió y le mostró a Harry lo que tenía dentro. Una mujer increíblemente bella, con una mirada dulce y tierna, ojos grises y cabello castaño claro recogido en una larga trenza sonreía en la foto. - Es mi madre. ¿Ves que se parece mucho a mí? - dijo Saori Harry no lo podía negar. La mujer era preciosa, y supuso que Snape se había ganado la lotería casándose con una mujer así. Miró a Saori, que sonrió y dijo: - ¿Crees que mi padre se ganó la lotería casándose con una mujer como mi madre? Harry se sorprendió mucho. No era la primera vez que sentía que le leían el pensamiento. - Pues, si - respondió Harry - Muchos me han dicho eso - dijo Saori Entonces se miraron y Harry vio la esplendorosa sonrisa de Saori. A Harry le gustaba Saori cada vez más. Pero el no podía saber lo que ella pensaba de el. Es mas, nunca lo podría hacer. Pero luego Harry razonó un poco. "Es el primer día de clases", pensó. El sabría que pronto serían amigos. Pero luego cayó en razón. - Oye, si es el primer día de clases, ¿Cómo es que este es tu lugar favorito? Saori no respondió. Solo lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin signos de simpatía o ira. Era una mirada inexpresiva que a Harry no le gustó mucho. Pero luego Saori cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, con la vista fija en el cielo. Luego se levantó, diciendo: - Apúrate. Ahora hay clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no me la quiero perder. Harry se levantó, pensando en que esa chica era muy misteriosa. Harry llegó al aula con el tiempo justo. Cuando entró, notó que Saori ya había llegado. Se sentó al lado de Ron y Saori se sentó al otro lado de Ron. - Buenas tardes - dijo el profesor Lupin, entrando en el aula. Todos se alegraban muchísimo de verlo. - Van a abrir su libro en la página 87, y copien todo lo referente sobre las banshees. - ¿Banshees? - susurró Seamus Finningan. A el no le gustaban mucho las banshees. La clase fue muy interesante. El profesor Lupin prometió que la próxima clase sería práctica. Cuando finalizó la clase, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Saori se sentó en un puesto cercano a la mesa de los profesores. Harry supuso que se debía a que quería estar cerca de Snape. Pero por nada del mundo le iba a decir a alguien que era hija de Snape. - Oye, ¿qué te dijo la chica nueva, Saori? - preguntó Ron. - Nada, simplemente quería que le explicara como es el quidditch porque está interesada en participar en el equipo. - mintió Harry. - ¿En serio? Pues yo también quiero entrar en el equipo - dijo Ron - George es el capitán del equipo. Podemos preguntarle. Además se necesitan tres nuevos cazadores y un guardameta - dijo Ron - tal vez ella pueda ocupar una de las plazas. En realidad, Harry no sabía si ella estaba interesada en el equipo de quidditch. Cuando terminaron el almuerzo, se dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. - Buenas tardes - saludó el profesor - nos dedicaremos hoy a hablar sobre las maldiciones imperdonables. Ya han visto lo básico de ellas, pero no las han aplicado. Bueno, yo no les voy a enseñar eso, pero si les voy a enseñar sus diversos efectos, consecuencias y también su historia. Y se la pasaron tomando apuntes sobre cada una de las maldiciones. Al final de la clase tenían muchos apuntes sobre las maldiciones. - Creo que esto es mejor de o que hemos aprendido en una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - dijo Hermione - Esto es lo que debemos dar en estas clases. Cuando llegaron al comedor para la cena, empezaron a hablar de Saori - ¿No crees que es un poco rara? - dijo Hermione, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca. - No es un poco rara, es rarísima - añadió Ron - Yo opino que es preciosa - dijo Harry - Si, es bonita, pero ella se parece a alguien - reflexionó Hermione - ¿A quién se parece? - preguntó Ron - A Snape - respondió Hermione - ¿A Snape? ¿Estás loca? - dijo Ron - ¿Cómo va a ser hija de Snape? - Pues, no lo se. Pero su forma de mirar y su forma de hablar son idénticas a las de Snape - dijo Hermione - Es imposible que Saori sea hija de Snape - dijo Harry - ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron - Solo mira su apellido. Se apellida Snape, por si no te has dado cuenta. - Pues si, pero puede ser otra cosa - dijo Hermione - no tiene que ser específicamente su hija. - Tienes razón - dijo Ron Siguieron hablando de Saori, sin darse cuenta de que ella no había acudido a la cena. Ella se refugió en un rincón oscuro de las mazmorras y empezó a llorar. Se sentía muy sola. Oyó a algunas chicas de cuarto de Ravenclaw decir cosas como "Saori es una creída" o "No se por que se vino a Hogwarts estando en un pésimo colegio como Drumstrang". Se sentía muy desgraciada. En esos momentos quería estar en paz o hablar con alguien. Entonces pensó que debía ir a la sala común. Se enjugó las lágrimas y se puso en marcha hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: LOS NUEVOS INTEGRANTES DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH  
  
Cuando Saori llegó a la sala común, vio que había una gran congregación alrededor de George Weasley. - ¡Mañana en la mañana habrá práctica para los interesados en formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de la casa. Deben ser puntuales, pues la práctica empieza a las seis de la tarde. Se que es un poco tarde, pero en menos de una hora tendremos a los nuevos integrantes. Recuerden que necesitamos tres cazadores y un guardameta. Saori solo escuchó. Se le iluminó el rostro de solo pensar ser integrante de un equipo de quidditch. En Drumstrang había pertenecido al equipo de quidditch del instituto. Su compañero era Víktor Krum. Pero por cuestiones de trabajos y de graduación, Krum había dejado el equipo. Y como la cambiaron de colegio, tuvo que dejarlo también. Se dirigió a su dormitorio. En el estaba Hermione, que leía un libro de Artimancia. - ¡Hola, Saori! - saludó Hermione al verla entrar. Cerró su libro y se levantó de la cama para entablar conversación. - Ah, hola Hermione - saludó Saori - Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué tu no tienes amigas? - preguntó Hermione, con la esperanza de hacer una nueva amistad. - Porque... porque... Todos me consideran una presumida - dijo Saori, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas - todos me consideran una niñita presumida por ser bella. Y yo en realidad no me considero muy bella - finalizó, sollozando. - ¡No seas modesta! Eres la chica mas bella de Gryffindor. Todos lo dicen. Dentro de una semana los gemelos Fred y George Weasley sacarán la lista de las mas bellas de Hogwarts. Veremos en que puesto quedas. Apuesto a que quedas en el primero! Saori sonrió. - ¿No quieres hacer una amistad conmigo? - preguntó Hermione - mis amigos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. No tenemos impedimento en que tu seas nuestra amiga. ¿Te animas? - Trataré de ser su amiga - dijo Saori, ya sin su tono frío - Lo intentaré. Amaneció en Hogwarts. Harry y Ron se pusieron al corriente de lo que había pasado anoche. - ¿Le pediste que fuera nuestra amiga? ¿Y que fue lo que respondió? - preguntó Ron, atónito - Ella respondió que lo intentaría. Y no te quedes perplejo cuando la veas, Ron. No le haría bien - dijo Hermione - ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry - Porque sufre de modestia y de autoestima baja. Ella está deprimida porque oyó a unas chicas hablando mal de ella por ser bonita y ahora desea ser fea - explicó Hermione - ¡No! - dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez - Si - dijo Hermione - pero yo la convencí de que se quedara bonita como estaba Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Entonces vieron que Saori bajaba de su dormitorio. Se había soltado el pelo y notaron que era precioso. El cabello le llegaba lasta la parte posterior de la espalda y era muy brillante. - Hola. ¿Bajamos al comedor? - preguntó Saori, sin su tono frío. Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo de aquella proposición, así que bajaron todos juntos. Durante el desayuno, no dejaron de oír las experiencias de Saori en Drumstrang. - Pues estuve ahí desde tercero. En los dos primeros cursos estuve en Beauxbattons. Mi madre trabajaba ahí como profesora de Transformaciones. Me mudé para Drumstrang porque mi madre renunció a causa de una enfermedad y yo no quería estar mas en esa academia, porque ahí unos chicos me jugaron una broma de muy mal gusto. Era navidad. Cuando pasaba por una puerta para irme a mi dormitorio, unos chicos trajeron una gran estatua de hielo y me la tiraron con el encantamiento levitador. Casi me matan. Luego en Drumstrang me fue muy bien. Pero me fui porque deseaba estar en Hogwarts desde hace mucho. Y quise venir este curso. Pero tengo una beca del Ministerio por haberme destacado mucho en las otras escuelas, así que no hubo problemas en que viniera a este colegio a mi edad. - ¡Vaya, que interesante! - exclamó Hermione - Oye, por casualidad en Beauxbattons no conociste a una chica llamada Fleur Delacour? - preguntó Ron. Hermione y Harry lo miraron, con una sonrisita. Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas. - Pues si. Era una amiga mía - dijo Saori - ¿Y era interesante? ¿Sabes ahora donde está? ¿Sabes donde vive? ¿Le puedes escribir por lechuza? - preguntó Ron. Harry y Hermione le tuvieron que decir que se calmara. - Bueno, en realidad ahora no se nada de su vida. Solo que cuando yo tenía catorce años ella concursó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos - respondió Saori - Y nunca le he escrito por lechuza. Entonces terminaron sus tostadas y recogieron sus maletas para irse a su primera clase, Herbología. Bajo un sol potente, se pusieron a replantar begonias salvajes. Su próxima clase era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero Hagrid no estaba en el colegio. - ¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes? - preguntó Malfoy en voz alta - El híbrido no ha estado en Hogwarts desde que entramos. Con su talla y su diámetro, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de su estúpida presencia. Pero como es ignorado hasta por su madre, no me extraña que ni siquiera Potter se ha enterado de su ausencia. - ¡Nunca te creí capaz de insultar a un profesor, Draco! - exclamó Saori. Malfoy se ruborizó mucho, pues no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Saori. - Pues en realidad no es un profesor. No está cualificado y... - ¡Cállate! - gritó Harry - ¡No sabes lo que dices! Yo conozco muy bien a Hagrid y se que el merece el puesto de profesor. Es muy esmerado, ¿sabes? Y te podría partir en dos si el quisiera. No había ningún profesor a la vista, así que Malfoy sacó su varita, dispuesto a atacar. - ¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó la profesora McGonnagall, que se había aproximado para decirles que volvieran a la sala común - Malfoy, baje su varita. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin. ¿Qué pretendía? Bueno, les pido que regresen a su sala común. No habrá clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Entonces se regresaron a la sala común. Una vez en la sala común, Hermione se puso a leer sobre las begonias salvajes, Harry y Ron aprovecharon para jugar una buena partida de ajedrez mágico y Saori los miraba. - Pudo haber sido peor - dijo Ron, mientras su caballo derribaba al rey de Harry, ganando la partida - No hubiera soportado estar en una clase con Malfoy y los de Slytherin mirando tan malévolamente a Hagrid. El no se lo merece. - A propósito, ¿dónde está Hagrid? - preguntó Hermione - Eso quisiera saber yo - dijo Harry Pero tenían que irse preparando para su próxima clase. Harry y Ron tenían Adivinación. Hermione y Saori tenían Artimancia (Saori había elegido esta opción, cosa que pareció a Harry y a Ron muy sensata). Harry y Ron subieron juntos hasta la trampilla que daba paso al aula de la profesora Trelawney. Cuando el resto de los Gryffindor que daban Adivinación subieron, abrieron la trampilla de la profesora Trelawney. - Odio esta clase - dijo Ron, sentándose en los incómodos cojines que servían de asiento - No aguanto oír las predicciones de esa loca... - Buenos días, mis queridos alumnos - dijo la voz sutil de la profesora Trelawney - Hoy vamos a dar la lectura de las cartas. - Oh, no - dijo Harry - Pónganse en grupos de dos. Les daré un mezo de cartas, no sin antes explicarles el procedimiento y la manera de leer las cartas. Una vez explicado el caso, la profesora repartió los mazos de cartas y se sentó en su sillón. Ron revolvió las cartas y las dejó en la mesa. - No tengo ganas de hacer esto - dijo Ron - igualmente ya se tus predicciones: "Vas a morir" y "Te secuestrarán las banshees". Harry no pudo evitar reírse un poco. La profesora Trelawney ya los estaba mirando. - ¿Alguien desea ayuda con las cartas? - preguntó la profesora Trelawney, dirigiéndose especialmente a Harry y a Ron. - Eh... - dijo Ron, pero la profesora interpretó el "eh" de Ron como un si. - Bueno, empecemos leyéndole las cartas a mi querido Potter - empezó la profesora Trelawney. La profesora revolvió las cartas muy rápidamente y partió el mazo en dos, luego en cuatro y luego en seis. Entonces de cada mazo escogió una y las dejó boca abajo sobre la mesa. Toda la clase se había congregado alrededor de la mesa de Harry y Ron. - Bueno, querido, voltea las cartas una a una - le indicó la profesora. Harry las fue volteando. Habían varias imágenes, pero solo una le llamó la atención: Una carta con una calavera y un hacha. La profesora ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca. Harry supuso que no serían buenas noticias. Y en efecto: - ¡Oh, querido! ¡Qué suerte tienes! - exclamó la profesora, con su voz sutilísima - Este carta - dijo, señalando a la carta con la calavera - simboliza la muerte, querido mío. Está aquí, mas claro que el agua... Toda la clase ahogó un grito y se echaron para atrás. La profesora respiraba entrecortadamente. - Será mejor que la clase termine... Si... Recojan sus cosas... - dijo la profesora Trelawney, con una mano sobre el pecho. La clase miraba a Harry de una forma extraña. Recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon rápidamente. - Bueno, siempre te dice lo mismo. No es la primera vez, Harry - dijo Ron. - Ya lo se. Desde hace rato tengo ganas de abandonar esta clase, pero no se por que no lo he hecho - dijo Harry Entonces vieron que Hermione y Saori bajaban del aula de Artimancia, radiantes de alegría y con una gran sonrisa en ambas. - ¿Cómo les ha ido en Adivinación? - preguntó Hermione - ¡Artimancia es fabulosa! - exclamó Saori - ¡Y no nos han dejado tareas! - exclamó Hermione - A nosotros tampoco - dijo Ron - No nos dejaron porque a Harry se salió la carta de la muerte en la lectura de las cartas. - ¡Esas son tonterías! - dijo Hermione - Según tengo entendido, no es la primera vez que te predicen la muerte en esta clase, ¿no? - dijo Saori, mirando a Harry. - Bueno, eso es cierto - dijo Harry - Apurémonos. La próxima clase es Transformaciones y me muero por darla - dijo Hermione. Así que se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonnagall ahora les estaba enseñando la transformación humana, que era con mucho la cosa más difícil que Harry había hecho en mucho tiempo. - No es muy difícil, Harry - dijo Hermione - solo concéntrate de verdad y recita el conjuro. - Si, claro. Es muy fácil - dijo Harry, con desprecio. Y se asombró mucho cuando transformó a Hermione, que le estaba explicando a Harry, en una rana. Hermione (o la rana) saltaba, furiosa, e intentaba llegar al rostro de Saori. Saori simplemente reía un poco. Ron miraba a la rana Hermione con asombro, pues estaba perfectamente transformada. - ¡Señorita Snape, por favor, vuelva a convertir a la señorita Granger en humano! - exclamó la profesora McGonnagall. Saori la volvió a transformar. Hermione la miraba, indignada. - Era solo una transformación, Hermione - dijo Saori - no era nada personal. Entonces Hermione sonrió y lo intentó ella también. Lo hizo un poco bien, pues convirtió a Saori en un cuervo, a medio transformar. No tenía pico y tenía piernas en vez de patas. Además, podía hablar. - No has hecho una verdadera transformación, Hermione. Apostaría lo que fuera a que esta es la peor transformación que has hecho en mucho tiempo. - Tienes razón - dijo Hermione, volviendo a transformar a Saori en humano (eso si le salió perfecto). Saori no dio quejas al respecto, pero si le enseñó a Hermione a concentrarse de verdad, cosa que la profesora McGonnagall no agradeció mucho. - Es para que no vuelva a pasar, profesora - explicó Saori, inocentemente. La profesora pareció recordar algo en esa mirada, pues miró a Saori con el entrecejo fruncido. Saori también frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Qué tengo? - preguntó Saori - No, nada - dijo torpemente la profesora, volviendo a su pupitre y evaluando la transformación que le hizo Neville a Dean Thomas (no hizo ninguna transformación, pero si le cambió el color al cabello de Dean, que ahora era verde fosforescente). La próxima clase era Encantamientos. La clase fue bastante divertida, pues trataba de inflar cosas. Había una pila de cajas que supuestamente deberían ser hinchadas o debían ser mas grandes. En realidad era bastante difícil. Saori y Hermione lo hacían perfectamente. Hermione insistía en que debían aprenderse la teoría. Saori decía que era simple práctica. - Recuerden que la práctica hace al maestro - dijo Saori, mirando enfáticamente a Hermione - no la teoría. Hermione no agradecía mucho eso, pero muy disimuladamente, intentaba hacer las cosas como las hacía Saori, pues Hermione ya no era el centro de atención de las clases, ahora lo era Saori, y por diferentes razones: por belleza, popularidad y por inteligencia. - Hermione se puede quedar detrás de Saori - susurró Ron, entre risitas. Por desgracia, Hermione lo oyó y le quitó injustamente dos puntos a Gryffindor. - ¡No puedes hacer eso, Hermione - dijo Saori - ¡Solo fue un simple comentario! - ¿Un simple comentario? - repitió Hermione, roja de furia - eso le puede costar la cabeza. - No me va muy bien en esto de hinchar cosas - dijo Harry, tratando en vano de hinchar una de las cajas. Neville, por los nervios, había hinchado la cabeza de Lavender, que ahora estaba del tamaño de su propia mochila, que no era muy pequeña que digamos. Después de esa clase tenían Herbología. Luego regresaron al castillo, sudorosos y con la nuca rojiza, para asistir a clase de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns siguió leyendo sus historias con el sonido de aspiradora vieja, hasta que Saori levantó la mano. Todos despertaron poco a poco del sopor, hasta el profesor. - ¿Señorita...? - Snape, profesor - dijo Saori - Quisiera que me contara sobre el espejo de Galatea, pues tiene mucho que ver con la historia de la magia, ¿no? Todos despertaron súbitamente de sus ensoñaciones. El profesor Binns miró a Saori, extrañado. - ¿Quién le habló sobre el espejo de Galatea? - preguntó severamente el profesor Binns - Lo leí en un libro que estaba en la biblioteca de mi casa - explicó Saori - ¿Me puede explicar? - Por supuesto... por supuesto - dijo el profesor, como hundiéndose en sus recuerdos - Veamos, el espejo de Galatea, un objeto oscuro muy valioso... Veamos por donde puedo empezar... - Su historia - se adelantó Hermione, pues se veía interesadísima - ¿Puede empezar por la historia? - Eh, si claro, su historia - dijo el profesor - Bueno, Galatea era un hada muy bonita, la mas hermosa de las hadas... Por su belleza cautivó el corazón de muchos muggles y magos. Se convirtió en un hada que concedía los deseos de los que se los pedían. Aunque fueran cosas descabelladas. Ella concedió al mago oscuro Beleroforte, de la dinastía de la Edad Media, poder ilimitado. Y le concedió a un pastorcillo muggle el poder para derrotarlo. Pero luego se volvió el hada exclusiva de los magos oscuros. Pero llegó a ser arrogante al extremo, y causó la ira de la bruja Ágata, que la convirtió en un espejo para toda la eternidad. Pero atendió a las súplicas de los magos oscuros y la encerró en un espejo mágico, del cual nunca podría salir. Entonces la encerraron en un lago. Y ese lago lo encerraron en una cueva oculta entre las sinuosidades de la corteza terrestre. Y esa cueva está escondida en el bosque llamado de la luna. Ese bosque está perdido y se supone que la bruja Ágata lo encerró en un dije. - ¿Un dije? - preguntó Parvati, interesada - Si, un dije. Ese dije actualmente está en paradero desconocido. - dijo el profesor Binns - ¿Paradero desconocido? ¿Qué pasaría si lo encontraran? - preguntó Ron - Si lo encuentran, lo renacerán de nuevo. - respondió el profesor Binns - ¿Y si renace, Galatea también renacerá? - preguntó Saori - Exactamente. Y puede ser usada tanto para bien, como para mal - dijo el profesor, con una emocionante entonación teatral. - ¿Y quien-usted-sabe lo está buscando? - preguntó, sobrecogido, Neville. - ¡Yo no se! - espetó el profesor - Y será mejor que copien lo que voy a dictar, porque ya estoy harto de contarles esta historia. Para mas información, busquen en la biblioteca. Y en menos de un minuto la clase se sumergió en el sopor habitual.  
  
- ¿El espejo de Galatea? ¿Un objeto muy valioso de la magia oscura? ¿Encerrado en un dije? ¡Apuesto a que Lucius Malfoy lo tiene en su colección de objetos tenebrosos! - dijo Ron, con un tono de voz soñador. - Si lo tuviera, hace siglos lo hubiera renacido, ¿no crees? - intervino Hermione. Ron se encogió de hombros. - Pero, ¿por qué preguntaste eso, Saori? - preguntó Harry - No tenía nada que ver con la clase, ¿verdad? - En realidad si tenía que ver con la clase - dijo Hermione - ¿No escucharon cuando el profesor dijo algo sobre ese espejo? - preguntó - No - dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo - Bueno, luego les explico. Hay clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - dijo Hermione - Se nota que tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, Hermione. Hagrid no está en Hogwarts - dijo Ron - ¡Ay! Se me olvidó - dijo Hermione Como no tenían ningún otro lugar al que podían acudir, eligieron la biblioteca. Ahí se refugiaron, pues aparte de no estar Hagrid, hacía mucho calor. - Bueno, será mejor que me ponga a hacer el trabajo de Herbología que la profesora dejó - dijo Hermione, sacando unos pergaminos y su libro de texto. - ¡Ay, Hermione! - exclamó Saori - Tu solo piensas en trabajo. ¿No quieres echar una pequeña partida de ajedrez? - No, muchas gracias. Prefiero terminar esto. - respondió Hermione seriamente, y se dispuso a hacer el resumen que la profesora Sprout había dejado. - ¿Y cuando piensas hacer el resumen de la profesora Sprout? - preguntó Harry - ¿Cuándo lo pienso hacer? ¡Si ya lo terminé! - dijo Saori, con una misteriosa sonrisa. - ¿Ya lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Hermione, sorprendida - Bueno, anoche estaba aburrida y me puse a hacer un resumen sobre la Tentácula Venenosa sin saber que hoy lo iban a poner de tarea. Hice tres pergaminos, pues añadí cosas de otros libros - explicó Saori, sacando tres pergaminos y enseñándoselos a Hermione. Hermione lo miraba con la boca abierta. - Sorprendente... - dijo Hermione. - ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez conmigo? - preguntó Ron a Saori Mientras Ron y Saori jugaban, Harry se ponía a leer el libro de texto, buscando cosas para poner en el resumen - La verdad odio hacer resúmenes - dijo Harry - No te preocupes, yo también - dijo Ron, tirando uno de los alfiles de Saori. Saori miraba el tablero con el entrecejo fruncido y luego lo relajó, con una sonrisa triunfal. Movió a su reina y realizó una jugada bastante rara. En menos de cinco segundos, el rey de Ron caía, destrozado. - ¡Jaque mate! - dijo Saori, triunfal. Ron miraba a sus piezas con la boca abierta. - ¿Qué rayos hiciste? - Mi jugada maestra. No te la puedo enseñar - dijo Saori - ¿Quieren callarse? ¡Necesito terminar esto! - exclamó Hermione Cuando iba a finalizar su clase, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Lupin no había logrado encontrar una verdadera banshee. Se la pasaron tomando apuntes sobre las características y el modo de vida de las banshees. - Presagia la muerte. Si oyes sus lamentos, es un claro augurio de muerte - explicaba el profesor Lupin a la interesada multitud - Pero existen remedios sencillos para protegerse de ellas. Cuando finalizó la clase, Hermione y Saori discutían la clase. - ¡A esto le llamo una clase! - dijo Hermione Luego se dirigieron al comedor para el almuerzo. Luego tenían pociónes y luego Hermione y Saori irían a la clase de Runas Antiguas, mientras que Harry y Ron recibían clase de Adivinación. - ¿Qué dan en Runas Antiguas? Siempre he querido saber eso y no se me ha ocurrido preguntarle a Hermione - dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras. Vieron que solo estaba el prefecto de Slytherin. - El profesor Snape está indispuesto y no puede dar la clase - anunció - por lo tanto, se me van de aquí o le digo al profesor Dumbledore... - ¡Un momento! - exclamó Saori - ¡Severus Snape es...! Pero se calló de repente. Harry sabía que ella no le diría a nadie que Snape era su padre. - ¿Es qué? - preguntó el prefecto - Es... es... un profesor - dijo Saori, con una débil sonrisa. El prefecto la miró, con desaprobación, y se fue. Saori había enrojecido a causa de la vergüenza, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue, según supuso Harry, al despacho de Snape. En efecto, Saori se dirigía al despacho de su padre. Tocó la puerta. Nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar la puerta. Entonces oyó un leve gemido de desesperación. Aterrada, Saori trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Entonces sacó su varita. - ¡Alohomora! - dijo. La puerta se abrió y al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su padre. Estaba en el pupitre, con una extraña expresión de terror en los ojos. Saori se acercó a su padre. - ¡Padre! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Saori - No, no estoy bien - dijo Snape, mostrándole una carta que estaba en la mesa. Saori la leyó. Era de Voldemort, con una amenaza de muerte a el y a su familia. - No podrán con mamá. Ella es demasiado poderosa como para caer, ¿no? - dijo Saori, despreocupada. - Eso no es todo. También vino con una pequeña sorpresa. Creo que era pus de bubotubérculo o alguna otra sustancia ponzoñosa, pues me ha dañado las manos. Le mostró las manos, que ahora estaban rojas como la sangre y parecían en carne viva. Saori examinó las heridas. - En efecto, era pus de bubotubérculo. Lo que es cierto es que era demasiado potente. ¿De qué color era? - Azul eléctrico - respondió Snape. Saori entornó los ojos - ¿A qué hora recibiste la carta? - Esta mañana, cuando iba a ir al desayuno. - ¿No has desayunado? - preguntó Saori, preocupada - Son casi las... ¡Dios mío! Son las tres de la tarde. ¿Almorzaste? - No Saori chascó la lengua. Apuntó con su varita al pupitre de Snape e hizo aparecer una fuente de emparedados. - Comerás algo aquí. Eres mi padre y debo ayudarte cuando mas lo necesites - dijo, sonriendo y acercándole un emparedado a Snape. - Gracias, hija - dijo, cuando logró tragar - pero deberías estar en clases, ¿no lo crees? - Si, pero creo que debo ayudarte. Hablaré con Dumbledore para explicarle lo que pasó. Además, supuestamente esta es tu hora de clases con los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. - Ah, si. Bueno, ni modo. Cuando terminó de comer, Saori hizo aparecer una copa de jugo de calabaza y obligó a Snape a tomársela. Luego mandó una carta a la señora Pomfrey para que Snape recibiera asistencia médica profesional. Cuando la señora Pomfrey llegó, Saori se despidió de su padre con un beso y subió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó se sentó donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, que estaban haciendo el trabajo de Encantamientos que el profesor Flitwick había dejado. - Hola - saludó Saori, sentándose y leyendo el trabajo de Harry por encima de su hombro - Hola, Saori. ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Hermione - Eh, estaba en la enfermería. Me sentía mal - mintió Saori. Y se puso a hacer la tarea de Encantamientos, pero luego consultó su reloj. Guardó sus cosas y arregló la mochila. - Ya falta poco para que empiece la última clase, así que deben de irse preparando - informó Saori, y se levantó. En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre. - Creo que Saori debería ser la prefecta de Gryffindor, ¿no crees? - preguntó Ron a Harry, sin que Hermione lo oyera - Pues, si. ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Harry - Porque tiene mas cara de prefecta que Hermione. Es muchísimo mas severa que Hermione y a veces es mas irritable que Hermione. - Entonces, ¿en qué quedamos? - preguntó Harry - En que prefiero a Hermione - finalizó Ron, mientras se encaminaban hacia la torre de Adivinación. Cuando finalizó la clase, Harry estaba mas que harto. - ¡Me predijo la muerte como veinte veces en la misma clase! - exclamó Harry. - Bueno, no es ninguna novedad - dijo Hermione - Hermione tiene razón. Deberías de acostumbrarte. La profesora Trelawney parece que la tiene contra ti, Harry - dijo Saori - Lo que ha dicho Saori es bastante cierto - dijo Harry Cuando fueron a la cena, no pararon de hablar sobre las clases que tuvieron ese día. Cuando terminaron de cenar, ya eran las cinco y cuarenta. - Será mejor que me aliste. Dentro de veinte minutos empiezan las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch y deseo entrar - dijo Saori. - Yo también - dijo Ron Se despidieron de Harry y Hermione y se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo. Como la profesora Trelawney les había dejado muchas tareas, Harry decidió terminarlas de una buena vez.. La profesora de Runas Antiguas no había dejado muchas cosas, según Hermione. - Solo debemos traducir dos pergaminos - dijo Hermione A las seis de la tarde volvieron Ron y Saori. - ¿Qué tal? - preguntó Harry - Pues no lo sabemos. Mañana George publicará la lista de los elegidos - dijo Saori Ron empezó a hacer las predicciones para el próximo milenio. Saori, al igual que Hermione, se puso a hacer la traducción. Harry notaba algo extraño en la mirada de Saori: Tenía algo que nunca tuvo: inseguridad y preocupación. - ¿Qué te pasa, Saori? - preguntó Harry - ¿Qué? ¿A mi? ¡Oh, nada, Harry! - dijo, aunque su tono de voz no era nada convincente. - ¿Segura? - insistió Harry Saori no vio otra salida. Agarró el brazo de Harry y lo jaló hacia un extremo apartado de la sala común. - Bueno, es un tema bastante delicado - dijo Saori, misteriosamente - ¿Cómo así? - Bueno, tu sabes que Voldemort está libre, verdad? - dijo Saori Harry se sorprendió mucho: Saori acababa de pronunciar sin problemas el nombre de Voldemort. - Pues, si - dijo Harry - Bueno, hoy recibí una carta suya - dijo - y decía que toda la familia Snape iba a morir. Francamente me preocupo mas por mis padres que por mi misma Harry se sorprendió. No, Saori no podía morir. Ella era todo lo que quería en este mundo. Si se lo quitaban, el moría. Entonces Saori palideció dramáticamente. Harry se asustó, aunque Saori habitualmente era de rostro pálido. - Eh, ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó Harry - ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Me siento perfectamente... bien - dijo, con un tono de voz demasiado débil. - Yo no creo eso. Debería llevarte a la enfermería - dijo Harry, agarrando a Saori del brazo y llevándola. Cuando Saori pasaba, todos se le quedaban mirando por la espectral palidez de su rostro. Cuando Harry salió de la sala común, Saori caminó unos cuantos pasos y luego paró. Miró a Harry. Harry vio el brillo tan débil de sus ojos, que no concordaban nada bien con su habitual brillo. Saori parecía mas muerta que viva. Entonces Saori cayó arrodillada al suelo. Harry la fue a levantar, pero en ese preciso instante, Saori empezó a sangrar desde algún lugar de su cara. Harry miró su rostro y vio, horrorizado, que estaba sangrando por la boca. Parecía que se iba a desangrar, pero el la llevó rápidamente a la enfermería. Cuando llegó, la señora Pomfrey se asustó de verdad. - ¡Cielo santo! Esta muchacha se va a morir - exclamó la señora Pomfrey, poniendo a Saori en una camilla. Saori no dejaba de sangrar, y Harry la miraba, preocupado. Entonces Saori empezó a convulsionar. La señora Pomfrey no hizo nada. - ¡Pero haga algo, señora Pomfrey! - exclamó Harry. La señora Pomfrey negaba lentamente con la cabeza. - Ella tiene esta enfermedad, ahora lo recuerdo. Su madre también la padece. Es una maldición. No se puede hacer nada. Solo debemos esperar. Si muere, será mejor... - ¡No diga tonterías, señora Pomfrey! - exclamó Harry, agarrando a la señora Pomfrey - Si ella muere, le juro que yo muero. - ¡No digas eso, Harry! - exclamó la señora Pomfrey, ciertamente indignada - Tu no vas a morir. Entonces Saori dejó de moverse y de sangrar. Por un instante, a Saori se le cortó la respiración y su corazón dejó de latir. Pero luego de esos aterrorizantes segundos, Saori volvió a la vida. Despertó, con toda la túnica manchada de sangre y totalmente anonadada. - ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Saori. Empezó a toser y cada vez que tosía, le salía sangre. Harry se entristeció muchísimo. - La maldición "Finite Livos", querida - dijo la señora Pomfrey - ¿Todavía sigue en mi? - preguntó Saori - Si. Creo que será de por vida. - Saori - dijo Harry - ¿Quién te echó esa maldición? - ¡Oh! Fue Voldemort. Cuando nací, Voldemort quiso cobrar venganza, pues mi familia siempre fue clara partidaria del lado bueno. Voldemort se desquitó conmigo, enviándome la maldición mas cruda y malvada de las que pueden echar. Según los libros, mata lenta y dolorosamente al que la recibe. Saori se levantó de la cama y pisó suelo, pero al hacerlo, una mueca de dolor cruzó por su rostro, todavía espectralmente pálido. Harry la agarró fuertemente. La señora Pomfrey insistió en que Saori se quedara esa noche en la enfermería. Después de mucho discutir, Saori accedió, no sin antes pedir que la dejara hablar a solas con Harry. Una vez solos, Saori le agarró las manos a Harry y dijo: - Te agradezco infinitamente el haberme traído hasta acá. A propósito, tu debes saber por qué Voldemort cobró venganza sobre mi familia ¿no?. - ¿Por qué tu padre fue mortífago? - adivinó Harry - Exactamente. Tengo muchísimo miedo, Harry - Yo también. Voldemort quiere matarme. - A mi también - Tenemos infinidad de cosas en común, ¿no crees? Saori sonrió. Entonces soltó a Harry y este se fue. Harry no pudo dormir muy bien aquella noche. Pensaba demasiado en Saori como para pensar en sus propios problemas. Al día siguiente Harry bajó a la sala común con mucho sueño. Vio a Ron y a otros chicos alrededor del tablón de anuncios. - ¡Me eligieron guardián, Harry! - exclamó Ron, muy emocionado - Y Saori es una cazadora. El otro cazador es John Mitchell, un chico de cuarto curso. - dijo, señalando a un muchacho delgado de cabello rubio que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Y también eligieron a una chica de cuarto llamada Samantha Smith. Harry se alegró mucho que su amigo hubiese sido elegido para formar parte del equipo. - ¿Cuándo empiezan los partidos? - preguntó Harry - Eh, creo que la semana de mas arriba, no esta - dijo Ron - ¿Y los entrenamientos? - Durante esta semana - dijo John Harry decidió ir a la enfermería para ver como había amanecido Saori. Cuando llegó, vio que Saori se estaba preparando para salir. - Oh, buenos días, Harry - dijo Saori - Hoy mismo regreso a las clases. ¿Viste si me eligieron para participar en el equipo de quidditch? - Si, eres la nueva cazadora - dijo Harry Saori dio un grito de alegría y abrazó a Harry. Harry, muy sonrojado, correspondió al abrazo. - Bueno, vayamos al Gran Comedor. Muero de hambre. - dijo Saori, sonriendo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: EL NUEVO AMOR DE HARRY  
  
Los días pasaron. Como era sábado, podían ir al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Harry le dijo a Saori si podían citarse en Las Tres Escobas. - ¿Una cita? ¿En Las Tres Escobas? De acuerdo. Ahí estaré Harry se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. Saori le gustaba muchísimo, y la perspectiva de citarla era bastante incómoda, pero a la vez maravillosa. Pero ese mismo día llegó una carta de Sirius:  
  
Harry: Creo que voy a instalarme directamente en Hogwarts. Creo que atraparon a Colagusano, no estoy muy seguro Lo cierto es que voy a ir a Hogwarts. Sirius  
  
Eso era bastante delicado: Teniendo a Snape y a su hija... Harry imaginaba que Snape le habría contado la historia a Saori. Pero no quiso retrasarse con su cita. Estuvo veinte minutos antes de la hora prevista. Saori llegó puntual. - Bueno, aquí estoy - dijo Saori - Te invito a unas cervezas de mantequilla. ¿Te apetece? - preguntó tímidamente Harry - Por supuesto - dijo Saori Harry fue a pedir las bebidas. Cuando regresó, con los vasos de cerveza de mantequilla y le entregó el suyo a Saori, no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento, pues la estaba invitando a una cita, y quería que todo saliera de maravilla. - Bueno, vine aquí para hablarte de algo que siento - dijo Harry. Saori dirigió sus ojos grises hacia el. Dejó la cerveza en la mesa y se ofreció a escucharlo - Habla, Harry - Bueno... Mira, yo estoy enamorado de una muchacha - comenzó Harry, mintiendo - y yo creo que esa muchacha está enamorada de otro muchacho. Pero muchos me han dicho que esa muchacha no está enamorada de ese muchacho que dice que... - Harry sufrió tal enredo en la lengua, que Saori no le entendió gran parte de la conversación. Saori lo detuvo, ofreciéndole el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. - Toma - dijo Saori - Se te va a desenredar la lengua si tomas algo. Harry bebió, azorado. Cuando se sintió seguro para hablar, siguió hablando. - Amo locamente a esa chica. Y creo que ella se burlará de mí si le expreso mis sentimientos. Es muy linda, popular en su casa y en el resto de Hogwarts. Me siento desesperado. ¿Qué hago? - Bueno - dijo Saori - trata de hablar con esa chica. Cuéntale tus sentimientos. Tu eres un chico guapísimo, eres muy buen amigo y apostaría lo que fuera a que serías un excelente novio para esa chica. En realidad esa chica es bastante afortunada como para despertar esos sentimientos en ti, Harry. Harry no podía creer lo que oyó. Saori vio que Hermione entraba, le hizo una seña con la mano. - Bueno, Harry, tengo que cumplir otra cita. Nos vemos luego en Hogwarts - dijo, despidiéndose de el y caminando hacia Hermione. Por otro lado, Saori y Hermione caminaban por High Street. Saori tenía otro "problema", solo que ella si decía los nombres. - Hermione, yo te considero amiga mía y por eso quiero tu opinión en este caso - dijo Saori - Adelante. Te oigo - dijo Hermione - Bueno, yo... yo... yo... - Saori parecía bastante azorada y había enrojecido mucho. - ¿Tu que? - Bueno, estoy... enamorada de... Harry... Potter - dijo Saori, con un gemido de emoción. Hermione casi se cae de la sorpresa. - ¿Te gusta Harry? - repitió Hermione - Si, me gusta muchísimo, y no se si me responda, pues ya sabes que a veces no me aceptan. - Bueno, te voy a contar un secreto: Ron me dijo ayer que gustaba de mi - ¿Qué? - Así como lo oyes - dijo Hermione - y yo le dije que lo iba a pensar. - ¡Eso es magnífico, Hermione! - exclamó Saori - Pues si, ¡Pero qué hacemos hablando de Ron y yo! El tema eres tú y Harry. Bueno, yo creo que Harry no se fija en cualquier chica. Tu eres gentil, amable, fría y sarcástica cuando hay que serlo y también eres muy bella. ¡Todos los chicos de Hogwarts matan por ti! Eres muy famosa en este colegio por tu belleza y por tu inteligencia. - Tienes razón - dijo Saori Por otro lado, justamente en sentido contrario, Harry y Ron platicaban sobre cosas variadas. Entonces cayeron en el tema de las chicas. - ¿Sabes que a mi me encanta Hermione? - dijo Ron - Ah ya. A mi me tiene loco Saori - dijo Harry - Saori tiene loco a todo Hogwarts - dijo Ron - Además, todos en Hogwarts la desean como novia y puedes buscarte serios dolores de cabeza. - Soy plenamente consciente de eso - dijo Harry. Harry y Ron hablaban sin darse cuenta de a donde iban. Hermione y Saori estaban en las mismas. No se daban cuenta de que iban a chocar. Se acercaban cada vez mas y mas... ¡PATAPLUM! Ron chocó con Hermione y Harry chocó con Saori. Harry chocó tan fuerte con Saori, que los dos cayeron al suelo, Harry sobre Saori. Ambos se miraron durante algunos segundos, luego Harry se quitó de encima, dejando a Saori. Ni Ron ni Hermione habían caído, pero si miraban la escena con aire de suspicacia. - Eh, discúlpame - dijo Harry, rojo como un tomate - Dis...discúlpame tú, Harry - dijo Saori, muy avergonzada - ¡Ay ya, fue un accidente! Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa - finalizó Ron. Harry y Saori estaban muy sonrojados y se daban plena cuenta de eso, pero disimulaban que lo sabían. Como se encontraron, decidieron ir juntos a Hogwarts. - ¡Mañana hay práctica de quidditch! - exclamó Ron, emocionado- Ya quiero participar en un juego de quidditch. ¿Tu no, Saori? - Pues si, me muero de ganas por jugar quidditch con un equipo de Hogwarts - dijo Saori Caminaron hasta llegar a Hogwarts, sin parar de hablar sobre Hogwarts, quidditch y tantos temas que eran difíciles de enumerar. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts para el banquete, tenían la garganta reseca de tanto hablar. Se sentaron y comieron como nunca habían comido en su vida, pues ninguno de los cuatro había logrado comer algo mas que unos cuantos dulces de Honeydukes. - Harry, cuéntame. ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar a Saori - susurró Ron a Harry - No lo se - contestó Harry, también en un susurro - pero lo que si se es que ella tiene un confidente o algo así. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? - La oí hablando con alguien que no era ni tu ni yo - dijo Harry - Entonces, ¿quién es? - preguntó Ron - Hermione - ¿Hermione? - repitió Ron - ¿Cómo tienes esa certeza? - Porque Hermione la sacó de Las Tres Escobas hoy. ¿Y como me explicas las veces que hemos visto a Hermione y a Saori hablando como en susurros de algo muy importante y secreto? - Pues, es cierto, Harry - ¿Le preguntamos a Hermione? - De acuerdo, pero tendrá que ser mañana, pues hoy es imposible. Se pondrán a hacer tareas hasta la desesperación - dijo Ron - Y es extremadamente difícil hablarles cuando están concentradas, ¿no crees? - Tienes razón - dijo Harry. Cuando subieron a la sala común, Hermione y Saori se pusieron a escudriñar libros y a hacer las tareas que los profesores habían dejado. No hablaron con nadie ni se desconcentraron en lo que quedaba del día. A las seis de la tarde, hora de la cena, Hermione y Saori dejaban sus libros y se iban al comedor, comían unos diez minutos y volvían a encerrarse en la sala común o en la biblioteca, en este caso, a la biblioteca. Harry hablaba mucho de Saori con Ron. - Es una chica maravillosa - dijo Harry, con un tono de voz soñador - Pero te olvidaste quien estará al tanto de todo esto - dijo Ron, bajando a Harry de sus ensoñaciones - ¿Quién? - preguntó Harry - Snape - dijo Ron - ¿Por qué Snape? - preguntó Harry, olvidándose de lo que había dicho Saori - Tu me dijiste que Snape era su padre. No pueden tener un noviazgo a escondidas de Snape, pues cuando el se entere, te matará a ti y a su hija. - ¡Rayos! - exclamó Harry  
  
- ¡Vamos, Ron! ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Hay entrenamiento de quidditch! - exclamó Saori, despertando a Harry y a Ron. - ¿Qué? - ¡Entrenamiento de quidditch! - exclamó Saori - ¡Muévanse, ya son las ocho y empieza a las ocho y media! Harry y Ron se levantaron, cogieron sus escobas (Ron había comprado una Nimbus 2001, pues las Saetas de Fuego estaban muy caras) y fueron al campo de quidditch. Saori llevaba tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, que había cogido de la mesa. - Coman - dijo Saori, ofreciéndoselas - Luego se ponen las túnicas de quidditch y... ¿qué pasa después? - Esperamos a George o a Fred, y al resto del equipo, y empieza el entrenamiento. George va a coordinar el entrenamiento según a el le parezca - explicó Harry. Cuando vieron que el resto del equipo se acercaba, corrieron a los vestidores. Ahí George les explicaría lo que iban a hacer. - Bueno, primero que todo, le doy la bienvenida a los cuatro nuevos integrantes del equipo de quidditch: Saori Snape, John Mitchell y Samantha Smith. Bueno, las prácticas casi nunca siguen un orden lógico. Siempre entrenamos todos revueltos. Los cazadores hoy recibirán asistencia de Fred. Yo me encargaré del nuevo guardameta - dijo, mirando a Ron - y el buscador entrenará solo, como siempre. Harry, solo suelta la snitch y persíguela. Trata de atraparla en el menor tiempo que te sea posible, ¿de acuerdo? - Harry asintió - ¡Perfecto! Salgamos al campo. El entrenamiento dio resultados positivos. Ron descubrió tener un talento único para el quidditch, sobretodo para su posición. Saori demostró que era una excelente jugadora de quidditch. Los otros dos cazadores no estaban mal. Hicieron las mejores jugadas sin problemas. El menor tiempo en que Harry atrapó la snitch fue cinco segundos. - ¡Maravilloso, equipo! - exclamó George - Ahora a cambiarse. Harry no lo podía creer: Saori era preciosa, jugaba maravillosamente bien al quidditch y era su amiga. Suspiraba por esa muchacha, sin saber que pronto la vida le pondría una gran prueba.  
  
La víspera del partido fue emocionante: Saori estaba sumamente nerviosa, y casi siempre buscaba refugio en Harry. Entonces Ron puso a Saori tan nerviosa con una noticia desesperante: - El primer partido de la temporada lo jugamos nosotros contra Slytherin. - ¿Qué? - preguntó Saori, desesperada - No te preocupes. Los de Slytherin no nos vencerán tan fácilmente. Eres una excelente jugadora de quidditch, Saori, y sabes bien que lo eres. Saori asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a Harry. El día del partido, el equipo de Gryffindor estaba bastante nervioso: Los nuevos jugadores habían demostrado ser maravillosos, pero los de Slytherin no se quedaban atrás: Habían conseguido nuevos jugadores. - ¡Bienvenidos al primer juego de quidditch de la temporada! El juego de hoy: Slytherin contra Gryffindor - anunció Lee Jordan, el comentarista - Ambos equipos estrenan nuevos jugadores. ¡Aquí viene entrando el equipo de Gryffindor: Potter, Mitchell, Smith, Snape, y los tres hermanos Weasley - los hinchas de Gryffindor hicieron oír sus silbidos y sus consignas. - Ahora viene el equipo de Slytherin. - Los hinchas de Slytherin gritaban, emocionados. - Ahora viene la señora Hooch, con las pelotas de quidditch. Suelta las bludgers... suelta la snitch... ¡Y el partido comienza! Gryffindor tiene la quaffle. La nueva cazadora de Gryffindor, Saori Snape, le está sacando partido a sus habilidades y a su Saeta de Fuego. Esquiva una bludger, esquiva al cazador de Slytherin, se barre al guardameta... ¡HA MARCADO! Diez a cero para Gryffindor. La barra de Gryffindor aplaudió mucho a Saori. Harry miró por un rato a Saori: Se veía extraordinariamente guapa encima de su escoba y con esa túnica roja. Saori opinaba exactamente los mismo de Harry. - ¡Mitchell, trata de romper la barrera de los de Slytherin para que Samantha pueda marcar! - dijo Saori, cuando pasó cerca de Mitchell. Mitchell vio que los de Slytherin se acercaron peligrosamente hacia Samantha, que tenía la quaffle. Iban a interceptarla. Mitchell no lo pensó un segundo mas, se lanzó contra los de Slytherin, estos, al verlo acercarse, se dispersaron rápidamente. Samantha vio su camino libre y marcó. - ¡QUE JUGADA SEÑORES! Veinte a cero a favor de Gryffindor. Los de Gryffindor estaban muy alegres. Los cazadores de Gryffindor estaban jugando violentamente, pero sin pasarse de las reglas. Slytherin se sorprendía mucho. Harry buscaba afanosamente la snitch. Malfoy se acercó a el. - Hola, Potter - saludó Malfoy, desagradablemente. - ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó fríamente Harry - Quiero avisarte que te voy a quitar a Saori. Se que te gusta mucho, así que vas a ver lo que voy a hacer - dijo Malfoy, y se fue. Harry hervía de coraje. Hasta que la vio: La snitch estaba cerca de los postes de gol de Slytherin. Se lanzó en picado hacia la snitch. Cuando estaba cerca de la snitch, Malfoy se lanzó contra Harry, golpeándolo muy fuerte, con el fin de que perdiera de vista la snitch. Durante esos cruciales segundos, la snitch desapareció. -¡Idiota! - gritó Harry. Malfoy sonreía de la satisfacción. Pudo ver la cara de decepción de Saori al ver que Harry no había atrapado la snitch. - ¿QUÉ TE PASA, IDIOTA! - le gritó Lee a Malfoy. - Jordan, comenta el partido de manera neutral - dijo la profesora McGonnagall - De acuerdo, profesora... El buscador de Slytherin ha desconcentrado al buscador de Gryffindor... Slytherin tiene la quaffle. Snape hace un bonito quiebro delante del cazador de Slytherin, logrando quitarle la quaffle. Snape se la pasa a Mitchell, Mitchell se la pasa a Smith, Smith a Snape, Snape a Mitchell, Mitchell es interceptado por Flint. Flint es alcanzado por una bludger. Flint suelta la quaffle, la recoge Smith, Smith se la pasa a Snape, ¡HA MARCADO! Treinta a cero. La hermosa cazadora de Gryffindor es en realidad una excelente jugadora de quidditch, y lo está demostrando. Ahora Slytherin está en posesión de la quaffle, pero Smith golpea a Crow. - Penalti para Slytherin por agresión deliberada contra su cazador - dijo la señora Hooch. El cazador se preparó para hacer el penalti. Ron estaba realmente nervioso. - Ron Weasley, el nuevo guardameta, parece nervioso. Crow se prepara... Weasley. ¡La ha parado! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! Harry se alegró demasiado. Ron había parado el penalti. Los cazadores de Gryffindor y Slytherin se estaban disputando la quaffle, que se la llevó el equipo de Slytherin. - Slytherin en posesión de la quaffle. Snape se la arrebata al cazador de Slytherin. Una quaffle alcanza a Snape... ¡Un golpe en la cara! ¡ALQUIEN DETENGA EL PARTIDO! Saori se cubría la cara con las manos. Cuando las quitó, su rostro estaba rojo de sangre: se había roto la nariz. Su túnica roja estaba aún mas roja con su sangre. Cuando quisieron llevarla a la enfermería, esta se rehúso. El equipo de Slytherin había aprovechado la situación, y marcó una sola vez. - Treinta a diez a favor de Gryffindor. La jugadora Snape no quiere asistencia médica, al parecer. El jugador de... ¿Qué demonios? Harry acababa de ver la snitch. Estaba muy cerca del suelo. Malfoy estaba muy lejos, un poco distraído. Reaccionó con el comentario de Lee, y se lanzó en busca de la snitch. Harry estaba muy cerca de la snitch, alargó su brazo y sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la fría snitch. Los Gryffindors gritaban muchísimo. Los Slytherin parecían bastante defraudados por sus nuevos jugadores. Lee gritaba cosas a los Slytherins, y la profesora McGonnagall gritaba a Lee. Saori, Samantha, John y Ron se abrazaron, pues demostraron ser jugadores muy buenos. Luego llegó Harry y felicitó a todos los jugadores. Samantha abrazó a Harry y cuando lo soltó, Harry fue hacia Saori. Saori, casi inconsciente de lo que hacía, abrazó a Harry. Harry tampoco sabía lo que hacía. Bajaron juntos y recibieron los vítores de la casa Gryffindor. Ese día, la sala común estuvo muy alegre. Los héroes de la casa eran Saori, John, Samantha y Ron. Harry compartía el protagonismo, pues el atrapó la snitch. - ¡Fue realmente emocionante! - exclamó Ron - ¡Verdaderamente emocionante! - Ya había experimentado jugar el quidditch, pero nunca como cazadora. Yo era golpeadora en Drumstrang, pero ser cazadora fue maravilloso - dijo Saori. Harry se acercó a ella. Estaba decidido: Iba a declararle su amor a Saori. - Eh, oye, Saori - dijo Harry - ¿Qué? - Yo... - ¡Harry! - exclamó Ron, desconcentrando a Harry - Ven acá un momento - ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Harry, un poco molesto - ¡Estaba a punto de declarármele a Saori! - ¡Eso no importa! Mira el tablón de anuncios Había un cartel en el tablón de anuncios: "Baile de Halloween". - Ron, faltan tres semanas para eso - observó Harry - Lo se. Con razón nos mandaron a traer la túnica de gala... - ¿Y qué con el baile? - preguntó Harry - ¡Puedes invitar a Saori! Anímate, Harry - exclamó Ron, empujando a Harry hacia Saori. Harry volvió a sentarse al lado de Saori. Saori miraba a Harry, un poco desconcertada. - ¿Qué querías decirme, Harry? - preguntó Saori - Eh... ¿Quisieras...? ¿quisieras... Harry no podía hablar. Pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y siguió hablando. - ¿Quisieras... ir al baile de Halloween conmigo? Saori miró a Harry, muy sorprendida. Harry rezaba porque nadie le hubiera invitado al baile antes. Saori miró a sus zaparos, con el rostro un poco colorado. Luego miró a Harry. - ¿En serio? - Si. Muy en serio Saori volvió a bajar la cabeza, esta vez muy roja. - Déjame pensar... De acuerdo - accedió Saori. Harry no lo podía creer. Saori había aceptado. - ¿En verdad aceptaste? Preguntó Harry, sin poder creerlo - Si, acepté - dijo Saori. Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Harry calculó que fueron mas de quince minutos. Luego Saori se levantó y se fue.  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: EL BAILE DE HALLOWEEN  
  
Harry no se podía concentrar en las clases. Seguía pensando en el baile, en Saori y en lo que iban a hacer esa noche: bailar y estar juntos. Al menos, eso era lo que el deseaba, pues el también sabía que todo Hogwarts estaba interesado por esa muchacha. En clase de Encantamientos, Harry no se interesó en reducir el tamaño de las cosas, si no que veía a Saori hacer eso. Hubo un momento en que Saori se fijó en Harry. Le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y siguió con su tarea. En clase de Transformaciones seguían con la transformación humana. Harry no había hecho grandes logros. Hermione y Saori transformaban a los estudiantes en diversas cosas sin esfuerzos aparentes. - Es bastante fácil - dijo Hermione, mientras transformaba a Saori en un mono. Luego la volvió a convertir en humana. - Lo único que hay que hacer es concentrarse un poco - dijo Saori, convirtiendo a Hermione en una gallina. - Y aprenderse bastante la teoría, pues debe ser útil - dijo Hermione, cuando Saori la volvió a convertir. Así pasaban todas las clases de transformaciones Hermione y Saori: debatiendo maneras de transformar y charlando con la profesora McGonnagall. Ya Snape se había recuperado, y en la clase de pociónes, Snape fue mas malvado que de costumbre: Acribilló a preguntas a Neville hasta que sufrió un colapso nervioso que lo inhabilitó para hablar o para moverse. Tuvo que salir de clases. Le quitó treinta puntos a Gryffindor: diez porque Harry no revolvía lo suficiente la poción y no supo responder a las preguntas de Snape; Otros diez porque Hermione no había copiado un ingrediente de la poción que estaba haciendo y otros diez porque Seamus estaba mirando a Crabbe con cara de pocos amigos y no supo responder cuando Snape le preguntó algo.  
  
Llegó el día de Halloween. Harry y Ron se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que le dirían a las chicas. - Yo me le voy a declarar esta noche, mientras bailamos o algo así - dijo Ron. Luego miró el reloj - ¡Caray! Son las seis de la tarde. El baile comienza a las seis y media. Bueno, primero está el banquete y todo eso, pero igualmente. - Si, será mejor que nos vayamos preparando - dijo Harry. Subieron al dormitorio y se vistieron. Ron tenía una elegante túnica color azul oscuro. Harry tenía una túnica verde oscuro. Se había comprado una nueva. Cuando bajaron, vieron que habían bastantes chicos y chicas que ya estaban listos. Algunas chicas miraban a Harry y a Ron y sonreían. - ¿Dónde están Hermione y Saori? - preguntó Ron En eso vieron que Ginny bajaba del dormitorio suyo. Vestía una túnica color fucsia. Estaba realmente muy bonita. - Hola, chicos. Hermione y Saori se están arreglando. - dijo Ginny, sonriendo - ¿Apenas? - dijo Ron - No se preocupen - dijo Ginny, y corrió hacia John Mitchell. Indudablemente era su pareja de baile. Harry y Ron se quedaron esperando. A las seis y veinticinco, Hermione y Saori bajaban. Hermione estaba preciosa: Vestía una túnica color índigo, su cabello estaba liso y suelto y tenía un porte elegante. Sonrió a Ron y se tomaron de la mano. Saori estaba mucho mas preciosa que de costumbre: Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un elegante moño y tenía algunos rizos sueltos, vestía una especie de túnica ceñida al cuerpo con ribetes dorados y llevaba una capa. Harry estaba admirado con lo bella que era Saori. Saori sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. - ¿Bajamos? - preguntó Harry, ofreciéndole su mano. - De acuerdo - respondió Saori, tomando la mano de Harry. Cuando Harry y Saori salieron de la sala común y llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, recibieron miradas de envidia y miradas sonrientes. Harry todavía agarraba la mano de Saori. Saori miraba las puertas y saludaba a algunas chicas y algunos chicos. Ron y Hermione también recibieron miradas de envidia o de descortés incredulidad. - ¡Vaya, Harry! - susurró Ron a Harry. Harry sonrió y miró a Saori. Saori también lo miró. Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. - ¿Qué hora es, Ron? - preguntó Saori - Las seis y veintinueve. Dentro de poco abrirán las puertas - informó Ron Ron tenía razón. Las puertas se abrieron poco después. Cuando se abrieron, vieron que el Gran Comedor estaba precioso. Daba un poco de miedo, pues los adornos parecían casi reales. Saori apretó la mano de Harry. En la puerta apareció la profesora McGonnagall. Les hizo señas a los estudiantes para que pasaran al interior del comedor. Las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido. Ahora habían pequeñas mesitas circulares con capacidad para siete u ocho personas. Estaban casi pegadas en las paredes del comedor, dejando un gran espacio en el centro del salón. En la mesa de los profesores unos señores, a cada lado de Dumbledore. - Queridos estudiantes - empezó Dumbledore - en esta noche les diré algo: Habrá un evento que ocupará unos cuantos meses. Calculo que durará desde noviembre hasta abril, me imagino. Uno puede ser un torneo de quidditch. La casa ganadora puede competir contra otros colegios. Pero el mas importante será un concurso de duelos. Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. No sabían mucho de duelos. - Los interesados pueden apuntarse en el tablón de anuncios de su sala común desde mañana. Los tableros serán revisados después de una semana. Aviso que deben ser estudiantes de quinto curso para arriba. Los mas jóvenes no pueden concursar. Este evento está supervisado por el Ministerio de Magia. Dentro de dos semanas un representante del Ministerio vendrá a ver quienes han sido elegidos. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, que empiece el banquete. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Saori se habían sentado en la misma mesa. Se les habían unido Ginny y los gemelos Weasley. Harry se había sentado al lado de Saori. A Harry le encantaba Saori cada vez más. Harry acarició las mejillas de Saori, haciendo que esta se pusiera colorada. - ¡Harry! - dijo Saori, entre risitas - Solo pienso que te pintaste las mejillas de rojo. Estás tan roja que pensaría que no estás tan furiosa por que haga esto. Saori soltó una pequeña risita. Harry sabía que ella se sentía un poco incómoda y nerviosa, pero a el no le importaba mucho. Le encantaba tener alguna clase de contacto con Saori. Entonces empezó el baile. Una música suave resonaba por toda la estancia. Harry ofreció su mano a Saori. - ¿Gustas bailar? Saori le acarició la barbilla a Harry antes de tomar su mano. En la mesa, Hermione y Ron se estaban riendo de ellos dos. - Que bueno que Saori y Harry están juntos - dijo Hermione - Si, que bueno - respondió Ron En el espacio destinado a la pista de baile, varias parejas se habían congregado ahí. Harry tomó a Saori y empezaron a bailar. Daban vueltas, muchas vueltas, muy lentamente y sin marearse. Harry miraba a Saori y Saori miraba a Harry. Entonces Harry se fue acercando a Saori, pero Saori negó con la cabeza. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió mirar a la mesa de los profesores. Ahí estaba: con la vista fija en ellos dos estaba Snape. Miraba a Harry con intenso odio. Harry se asustó un poco, pero no quiso aparentarlo. - Tu padre me está viendo - dijo Harry - No te preocupes, el ya sabía que iba a bailar contigo - dijo Saori - Y también le he dicho tantas cosas... El es mi confidente, ¿sabes? - ¿Snape es tu confidente? ¿Y qué tal es el como padre? - preguntó Harry, con curiosidad. - Pues... ¿Qué te puedo decir? Para mí es el mejor padre del mundo - dijo Saori Pero Harry ya no escuchaba bien. No le interesaba hablar. Y a Saori tampoco. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara, aunque ninguno se lo hacía saber al otro. Harry no aguantaba las ganas de besar a Saori. Saori, muy dentro de ella, mataba por besar a Harry. Harry y Saori decidieron salir de la pista de baile. Se dirigieron a una mesa semioculta y ahí decidieron hablar de algunas cosas. - Saori, el primer día en que te vi, te juro que sentí una sensación bastante rara en mi - dijo Harry - Pensé que eras la chica mas bella del mundo. Cuando vi tu comportamiento y tu carácter, me enamoré de eso. Para mi eres demasiado bella por dentro, Saori. - Harry, te juro que yo no sentí nada hacia ti... Hasta ahora - dijo Saori - Creo que eres un chico demasiado bondadoso y valeroso. Además que eres demasiado guapo. Harry agarró delicadamente la barbilla de Saori. Saori sonrió y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión muy tierna. Harry fue acercándose mas y mas hasta que, finalmente, sus labios hicieron contacto. Harry nunca había besado, pero pensó que era la sensación mas maravillosa que existía en el mundo. Saori tampoco había besado nunca, y pensaba que Harry era muy apasionado. Cuando Harry volvió a mirar a Saori, sonrió. - ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? - preguntó Harry Ahí Saori adquirió una expresión de inmensa sorpresa. - Vaya, Harry. Yo nunca he tenido novio, pero... - Solo contesta si o no - dijo Harry - Bueno... - ¿Interpreto eso como un si? - Si - respondió Saori Harry se sintió muy feliz. Le había ganado una a Malfoy, pues Malfoy había jurado que le quitaría a Saori. Harry se sentía realizado. Harry volvió a besar a Saori, sintiéndose enteramente feliz.  
  
CAPÍTULO 6: QUIDDITCH Y DUELOS  
  
El día siguiente era libre. Harry bajó de su dormitorio, no sin antes contarle a Ron lo que había hecho. - ¡Vaya, Harry! ¡Felicidades, amigo! Yo hice lo mismo con Hermione y me respondió que si - dijo Ron Ambos bajaron. Ahí estaba Hermione, leyendo un libro de Artimancia. - Lo malo es que no se emocionará cuando está leyendo - dijo Ron - Hola Hermione - saludó Harry - Oh, hola Harry - saludó Hermione. En cuanto vio a Ron, cerró el libro de Artimancia y abrazó a Ron - ¿No has visto a Saori? - preguntó Harry - No - dijo Hermione - solo se que bajó muy temprano del dormitorio y se fue yo no se a donde. En eso entraba Saori a la sala común. Tenía un aspecto bastante alegre. Cuando entró, corrió a abrazar a Harry y a darle un beso en la mejilla. - ¡Mi padre autorizó que fuéramos novios! - le susurró Saori a Harry al oído. Harry no lo podía creer. - ¿Qué? ¡No lo puedo creer! - exclamó Harry - ¡Pues créelo, Harry! - dijo Saori. Luego Ron, Hermione, Harry y Saori se pusieron a hablar sobre los torneos que se iban a realizar. - Yo estoy dispuesta a participar en ambos. Soy buena en los duelos - dijo Saori - Pues yo solo en quidditch - dijo Harry - Y yo - dijo Ron - Yo en nada porque no soy buena en ninguno de los dos - dijo Hermione Saori se apuntó en la de duelos y en la de quidditch. Harry y Ron se apuntaron en la de quidditch solamente. Durante la semana se estuvieron haciendo pequeñas prácticas de duelo y grandes prácticas de quidditch. George los presionaba demasiado para que aprendieran buenas jugadas. - ¡Eso está mal, Fred! ¡Saori, tienes que pasar la quaffle mas rápido! ¡Samantha, no esquivaste la bludger, por eso te diste ese golpe! ¡Harry, debes ser mas rápido! - gritaba George, pues estaba sumamente nervioso. Los partidos empezaban la otra semana. Saori, por otro lado, tenía que combinar el entrenamiento diario de quidditch, el entrenamiento diario de duelo y los deberes. Estaba mil veces más atareada que Hermione y aún así conservaba su bello aspecto. No había perdido el humor y siempre se le veía alegre y dinámica.  
  
Llegó el primer día de los torneos. Eran las eliminatorias de duelo. Estaba luchando Ravenclaw. Habían dividido a los estudiantes de una casa en subgrupos. La eliminatoria de Ravenclaw empezó a las diez de la mañana y terminó a las cinco de la tarde. El campeón invicto de esa casa fue un chico de sexto curso llamado Marcus De Quevedo. Entonces, enseguida, empezaba el torneo de quidditch. Ese día jugaba Hufflepuff contra Slytherin. - Hoy compiten Hufflepuff contra Slytherin. El ganador se enfrentará mañana contra Gryffindor. El que gane se enfrentará con Ravenclaw y el que gane se enfrentará contra el que ganó la primera ronda o algo así - explicó, muy confusamente Neville. - Todo tiene que ver con la suerte, Neville - dijo Hermione De este encuentro ganó Slytherin. Mañana se harían las eliminatorias de Hufflepuff en duelo. Y ese mismo día se efectuarían las eliminatorias de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. En la sala común solo estaban los que no tenían ada que ver con las competencias. Bajo el frío manto de la noche, los Gryffindors entrenaban. - ¡Vamos, equipo! Unas vueltas de calentamiento mas y terminamos - dijo George, pero cuando el decía "unas vueltas de calentamiento" en realidad estaba queriendo decir que los mandaría a esquivar bludgers por una media hora mas o menos. Cuando terminaron ahí, exhaustos, Saori tuvo que salir a entrenarse para el concurso de duelos. Eran las ocho de la noche. A las nueve y media regresó Saori, con la túnica rasgada y con manchas de sangre por todos lados. Se dio un baño y se puso a hacer sus deberes. Terminó, mas o menos a las doce de la noche. Al día siguiente se efectuó, a las siete de la mañana, la eliminatoria de duelo de Hufflepuff. De esta ganó David Olenaram, de séptimo curso. En quidditch se esperaba saber quien resultaría vencedor: Slytherin o Gryffindor. El partido estuvo muy reñido. Los cazadores de Slytherin estaban furiosos porque no estaban dispuestos a perder nuevamente frente a Gryffindor. Los cazadores de Gryffindor reaccionaron violentamente, rompiendo barreras de defensa, tumbando a los jugadores de las escobas y metiendo uno que otro golpe a velocidades tan increíbles, que nadie se daba cuenta. Harry peleaba con Malfoy por la snitch a tal intensidad, que Harry casi se cae de la escoba por tumbar a Malfoy. Al final, tras una milagrosa jugada de Harry, pudo atrapar la snitch, ganando el partido. Cuando regresaron a la sala común, Harry, Ron y Saori tuvieron que salir nuevamente para otro entrenamiento más de quidditch. Mañana Gryffindor no tendría que jugar quidditch, por lo que no hubo un entrenamiento tan riguroso. Pero Saori si tuvo que entrenar bastante porque se acercaban las eliminatorias de Gryffindor. Mañana serían las eliminatorias de Slytherin. Cuando Saori regresó a la sala común, a las dos de la madrugada, estaba casi muerta. Exhausta como estaba, subió a su dormitorio y se acostó inmediatamente en su cama. - Si Slytherin gana a Ravenclaw, quedará de campeón invicto, y se enfrentará con nosotros - dijo Seamus - Y si nosotros perdemos contra Slytherin, perderemos totalmente. - No te preocupes, Neville. Mañana nos cogeremos un gran descanso. El equipo de Gryffindor no bajará a ver el partido, nos quedaremos durmiendo - dijo Ron A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó a las diez de la mañana, hora en que se acabó el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Ganó Slytherin. En campeón invicto de duelos de Slytherin quedó Alexander Alexius, de séptimo curso. Saori no estaba ni en el dormitorio ni en la sala común. Supuestamente estaba entrenando. No regresó a la sala común si no a las tres de la madrugada del día siguiente.  
  
Ese día tendría que jugar quidditch y tendría que concursar en las eliminatorias de Gryffindor. En quidditch las cosas estaban demasiado reñidas. Saori le pidió el bate a Fred y dirigió una bludger con todas sus fuerzas a Malfoy. Le pegó en la nuca, consiguiendo aturdirlo un poco. Malfoy no se enteró de quien fue, pero de lo que si se enteró era de que Harry le estaba ganando en quidditch. Malfoy y Harry se disputaban la snitch con mas violencia que de costumbre, porque se estaban disputando el honor de competir contra otros colegios. Entonces Malfoy vio la snitch. Harry notó que descendía en picado hasta el piso, donde un resplandor dorado brillaba a pocos centímetros del suelo. Ya Malfoy estaba bastante cerca. Harry puso todo su empeño en acelerar la escoba. Los cazadores, golpeadores y guardametas de ambos equipos habían parado todas sus actividades. Los hinchas de Gryffindor y Slytherin habían enmudecido. Lee sostenía el auricular mágico y tenía la boca abierta, sin siquiera hablar. La profesora McGonnagall estaba con el corazón en un puño. El profesor Snape miraba la escena, tenso. Y en el estadio no hubo mas ruido que el de la escoba de Harry y la escoba de Malfoy. Saori se sostenía con una sola mano de la escoba, con la quaffle en una mano. Le enviaba una pequeña plegaria a Dios para que todo finalizara rápido. Harry llegó a donde estaba Malfoy. Literalmente Malfoy tenía la snitch en las manos. Entonces Harry aceleró mas la escoba, se fue por debajo de Malfoy sin que este se diera cuenta, y alzó su brazo para hacerse de la snitch y el estadio se vino abajo. - ¡GRYFFINDOR HA GANADO! ¡EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR REPRESENTARÁ A HOGWARTS PARA EL CAMPEONATO INTERCOLEGIAL DE QUIDDITCH! - gritó Lee Jordan por el micrófono. La profesora McGonnagall lloraba, Snape estaba furioso con Harry por atrapar la snitch, pero se alegraba que su hija participara en el torneo de quidditch. El equipo de Gryffindor se abalanzó contra Harry. Saori lo abrazó y le dio un beso. El resto del equipo gritaba, emocionado. Ron le daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda. Samantha y Mitchell habían bajado al estadio, donde toda la casa Gryffindor se había congregado. George lloraba igual que la profesora McGonnagall y recibía consuelo de Fred, su hermano. - ¡No estoy triste, Fred! - sollozó George - Estoy mas feliz que en toda mi vida Harry seguía recibiendo besos en la mejilla de Saori. - ¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Harry! - dijo Saori - Fue increíble - Saori tiene razón, Harry - dijo Ron - Fue algo fantástico En ese momento llegaba Hermione. Como estaban muy cerca del suelo (no se habían bajado de las escobas) Hermione tumbó a Ron de su escoba y lo abrazó en el suelo. - Eres el mejor guardameta, Ron - dijo Hermione. Se incorporó y al ver a Harry y a Saori dijo - ¡Excelente jugada, Harry! ¡Saori, tu pasas la quaffle con increíble rapidez! Eres genial - Saori sonrió. Cuando todo el equipo de Gryffindor estuvo en el suelo, recibieron elogios de parte de sus seguidores. Entonces hubo un pequeño receso. Durante ese receso, Saori tuvo que estar relajada para las eliminatorias de duelos de su casa. - Lo harás bien - dijo Harry, besándola en la mejilla - y si pierdes, te querré igual que siempre. - Gracias, Harry - dijo Saori Cuando terminó el receso, se anunció las eliminatorias de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los competidores eran de séptimo curso. Saori era la única chica de quinto curso que estaba ahí. Saori venció a todos los Gryffindors hasta que llegó al último. Ese duelo fue el mas violento de todos, pues el muchacho quería realmente asistir a las eliminatorias finales. - ¡No permitiré que ganes! ¡Petrificus Totallus! - vociferó el muchacho. Antes que el rayo llegara, Saori actuó rápidamente. Con los reflejos adquiridos del quidditch, se tiró al suelo, esquivando el rayo. Desde el suelo, Saori eligió el encantamiento de piernas de gelatina. Como le dio en las piernas al muchacho, no podía moverse muy fácilmente. - ¡Finite Incantatem! - dijo el muchacho. El encantamiento desapareció. - Expelliarmus - gritó el chico. - ¡Expelliarmus! - gritó Saori. Ambos hechizos chocaron y rebotaron. Saori aprovechó para actuar muy rápido. Haciendo otro Expelliarmus, le arrebató la varita al muchacho. - Saori Snape es la ganadora de Gryffindor. - anunció Dumbledore. Saori se sentía extremadamente feliz. Harry corrió a abrazarla y a darle un beso. Ron y Hermione se sentían orgullosos de su amiga. El resto de Gryffindor se abalanzó contra Saori. El muchacho fue a darle la mano a Saori. - Espera un momento, Harry - dijo Saori, y se fue del comedor. Saori iba hacia las mazmorras, a hacerle una pequeña visita a su padre. Entró al despacho de su padre. Snape tenía la mirada fija en su armario privado, pero dirigió la vista rápidamente a su hija. - ¡Gané! - exclamó Saori, abrazando a su padre - ¡Gané las eliminatorias de Gryffindor! - Felicidades, hija - dijo su padre - realmente te felicito. Saori soltó a su padre y lo miró. No lo había dicho con alegría. - ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Saori - no te ves muy alegre - Hija, yo estoy alegre. Lo que pasa es que tengo mi propia manera de expresarlo - explicó Snape - Pues no me gusta - dijo fríamente Saori - debes de mostrarte mucho más alegre. - Es que estaba recordando mis buenos tiempos y... - Snape se calló súbitamente. Saori lo miró con suspicacia. - ¿Y? - dijo Saori - Y... Eso es algo que no te incumbe - dijo fríamente Snape. - ¡Padre, no se nada de tu infancia, adolescencia y vida antes de conocer a mi madre! - exclamó Saori, furiosa - ¡De aquí no me voy hasta que me cuentes algo! Snape la miró fijamente a los ojos por espacio de medio minuto. Luego sonrió forzadamente y miró al techo de su despacho. - ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? - preguntó Snape. - Bueno - dijo Saori - quisiera que me contaras como conociste a mi madre, pues no se nada de tu lado sentimental, si es que lo tienes - agregó Saori, fríamente. - Bueno, todo sucedió cuando unos mortífagos y yo viajamos a África, buscando a otros seguidores. - empezó - Yo tenía como veintitrés años. En un monasterio dedicado a los dioses conocí a tu madre. Era huérfana y los que ahí vivían la consideraban una diosa. No podía irse del monasterio. Yo no pensaba en nadie mas que en ella, porque era tan linda, y estaba tan triste, que me inspiraba lástima. Un día me presenté en ese monasterio y dije que quería hablar con ella. Ella me dijo que se llamaba Sabrina, que era huérfana de padre y madre desde que tenía siete años y que había estudiado magia en Beauxbattons. Cuando finalizó sus estudios, unos hombres la habían raptado y la habían abandonado en ese monasterio. A mi me enamoró su alma antes que su belleza. Entonces yo le conté algunas cosas de mi vida: Que mis padres vivían todavía, que mi padre nunca me quiso y que mi madre trató de que yo viviera en paz con mi padre, cosa que nunca logró. Que yo era mortífago y que cuando mi padre se enteró, casi me mata. Por eso abandoné la casa y me fui de viaje con el resto de los mortífagos. Saori estaba sorprendida. Nunca había oído hablar así a su padre. - Ella sintió un poco de lástima por mi. También sintió resentimiento porque habían sido los mortífagos los que habían asesinado a sus padres. Pero yo le di mas pedazos de mi alma: Le dije que nunca en Hogwarts había tenido amigos, que sentía muchísimo odio hacia mi padre, que estaba mas que solo en el mundo y que era un desgraciado. Sin embargo, ella me consoló. Fue ella quien me enjugaba las lágrimas que derramaba, fue ella quien sintió mas que lástima por mi. Cuando le dije que en realidad la amaba, ella me dijo que también me amaba. Con ella aprendí a besar. Un día le dije que la iba a raptar, pues los mortífagos se estaban llevando a varios rehenes para matarlos. Ella se fue conmigo. Me la traje a este país y la escondí bien en un lugar. Dos años después me casé con ella y te tuvimos a ti. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, renuncié a los mortífagos. Me instalé en Hogwarts como profesor de pociónes y tu creciste feliz, o al menos eso creo. - Nunca creí que hablarías así de mamá. Nunca creí que tuvieras sentimientos. Cuando hablabas de mamá, descubrí en tu voz un tono que nunca antes había oído. Y lo mejor de todo fue que sonreíste. Sonreíste cuando me contaste que ella te había dicho que te amaba. ¡Es increíble! - ¿Yo sonreí? - preguntó Snape, desconcertado - ¿En serio? - Si - dijo Saori, muy sonriente. Entonces le dio un beso a su padre y salió de ahí. Esta vez iba a la sala común. Cuando entró, todos en la sala común la estaban esperando. En las mesas habían botellas de jugo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla y cosas de picar que Fred y George habían robado de las cocinas. - Es para desearte buena suerte mañana contra el de Ravenclaw. Estamos seguros que lo vencerás - dijo Harry Saori se sentía inmensamente feliz. Esa noche no pudo dejar de sonreír.  
  
CAPÍTULO 7: LA ELIMINATORIA DE DUELOS  
  
Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Saori no pudo desayunar mucho. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. Ese día, a las tres de la tarde enfrentaba a Marcus De Quevedo, campeón de Ravenclaw. El muchacho era bastante bueno, por algo había resultado campeón. - Lo harás muy bien - dijo Hermione, intentando animarla - Eres una campeona destinada a triunfar. Saori sonrió nerviosa. Harry le agarró las manos y notó que estaban heladas. - Saori, tus manos están heladas - dijo Harry - Ya lo creo - dijo Saori - Vamos, Saori - dijo Ron - tu puedes ganar Saori miró sus tostadas, sintiendo nauseas. Harry comprendía como se sentía Saori. El había experimentado una sensación parecida el año pasado, ante las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos. El día pasó increíblemente rápido. Saori iba sintiéndose mejor a medida que pasaban las horas por alguna extraña razón que escapaba de la comprensión de Saori. Cuando llegó la hora, Saori estaba mas que contenta. - Será mejor que le diga a la profesora Sprout que la eliminatoria ya va a comenzar - dijo Saori, en clase de Herbología. - Tienes razón, Saori. Pero creo que la profesora McGonnagall hubiera venido a avisarte, ¿no? - dijo Hermione En eso entró la profesora McGonnagall al invernadero. - Disculpe, ¿me puedo llevar a la señorita Snape? - preguntó la profesora - ¿Ya van a comenzar las eliminatorias? - preguntó la profesora Sprout - Bueno, todavía no, pero creo que ella y el señor De Quevedo tienen que hacer algo - dijo la profesora - Oh, de acuerdo. Snape, puedes salir Saori salió. La profesora McGonnagall le indicó que la siguiera. Siguieron hasta su despacho. Cuando entraron, vieron que Marcus estaba ahí. - Quiero que sepan algo. Dentro de media hora empieza la eliminatoria, pero antes deben conocerse y despejar sus mentes. Es algo primordial en un combate de eliminatoria. Voy a dejarlos aquí y luego los vendré a buscar cuando sea el momento. La profesora se fue, dejándolos solos. Ninguno de los dos se habló mientras estuvieron ahí. Solo hablaron cuando la profesora los fue a buscar. - No tendré compasión hacia ti. ¿Me oíste? - preguntó Marcus - Yo tampoco tendré compasión - dijo Saori Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, había una tarima para ellos dos. Los que estaban en el comedor, sobretodo los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, aplaudían mucho. - ¡Sonorus! - dijo Dumbledore - Bienvenidos a la primera eliminatoria de duelos para ir al campeonato intercolegial. Hoy se enfrentará la casa Gryffindor, representada por la estudiante Saori Snape, contra la casa Ravenclaw, representada por el estudiante Marcus De Quevedo. Combatientes, por favor pónganse frente a frente. Saori y Marcus se encararon e hicieron una reverencia. - Prepárense. Empiecen cuando quieran. Saori y Marcus se pusieron en la pose de batalla convencional. Marcus atacó primero. - ¡Expelliarmus! El hechizo iba hacia Saori rápidamente. Pero Saori cayó al piso y esquivó el hechizo. Desde el piso, Saori hizo su hechizo. - ¡Petrificus Totallus! El hechizo le pegó a Marcus, que se paralizó. - ¡Finite Incantatem! - dijo este. La parálisis desapareció al instante. El chico se estaba poniendo furioso. - ¡Draconus! - bramó este. De su varita salió una sombra que parecía un dragón. Saori no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y el "dragón" le pegó a Saori. Entonces Saori gritó, con verdadero dolor. Entonces se vio envuelta en un remolino color amarillo. - ¡Finite Incantatem! - dijo Saori, desde dentro del remolino. El remolino se disipó y Saori salió de el, herida y jadeante. - ¿Quieres jugar, eh? ¡Desmaius! El encantamiento aturdió a Marcus y este cayó al suelo, sin conocimiento. - Expelliarmus - dijo Saori. La varita de Marcus salió disparada hacia la mano extendida de Saori Los Gryffindor aplaudieron estruendosamente. - La señorita Saori Snape ha ganado en la primera eliminatoria. Mañana está la eliminatoria de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin. El ganador de ese encuentro peleará contra la señorita Snape en las eliminatorias finales. Y el que gane, representará a Hogwarts en el torneo intercolegial de duelos. Saori lucía resplandeciente. Tenía algunas heridas y algunos cortes en el cuerpo, pero nada grave. Sonrió complacida. Corrió hacia los de Gryffindor, que la aplaudieron y elogiaron. Entonces Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. - Estoy muy orgulloso de ti - dijo Harry Entonces fueron a la sala común. Ahí celebraron hasta la una de la madrugada, cuando la profesora McGonnagall acudió a la sala común con su bata de tela escocesa y la redecilla en el pelo y los mandó a dormir. Al día siguiente, sábado, eran las eliminatorias de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar, se encontró con Cho, que también iba al comedor. - Hola Harry - saludó Cho - Hola Cho - dijo Harry - Oye, Harry, ¿puedo decirte algo hoy a las doce del día? - preguntó Cho - Por supuesto - dijo Harry - ¿Dónde? - En los terrenos del castillo, cerca del lago - dijo Cho - Ahí estaré - dijo Harry Se dirigió al comedor para desayunar. Ahí estaba Ron y Hermione, desayunando - Hola. ¿Han visto a Saori? - preguntó Harry - Si. Está durmiendo todavía - dijo Hermione - Está agotada. Al parecer el hechizo del chico de Ravenclaw hizo algo mas que herirla. Investigué sobre el hechizo Draconus en una enciclopedia y ese hechizo marea al contrincante hasta tal punto que difícilmente se repondrá. Seguramente Saori se hizo un contrahechizo mientras estaba encerrada en el remolino. - Lees demasiado Hermione - dijo Ron - no era necesario que te pusieras a investigar eso. Recuerda que podía preguntarle a Saori... En eso llegaba Saori al comedor. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. - Hola chicos - dijo Saori alegremente, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Harry y se sentaba junto a el. - Hola - saludaron Harry, Ron y Hermione Desayunaron tranquilamente. Luego de eso subieron a la sala común. Cuando dieron las doce, Harry se fue para encontrarse con Cho. "¿Qué me tendrá que decir Cho?" - pensaba Harry, mientras iba hacia los terrenos del castillo. Cuando llegó, vio a Cho sentada a orillas del lago. - Hola Harry - saludó Cho - Hola. ¿Qué me tenías que decir? - preguntó Harry Entonces Cho se fue acercando. Por mientras, en la sala común, a Saori le llegaba una carta.  
  
"Tu novio está con Cho Chang  
  
ten cuidado. Mira por la ventana"  
  
Anónimo  
  
Saori, extrañada, miró por la ventana y se horrorizó. Ahí estaba Harry, abrazando a Cho y besándola. Saori gritó y se tapó la boca con las manos. Entonces se fue rápidamente de la sala común. Corrió, empujó las puertas del vestíbulo y se dirigió al lago. Ahí estaba Harry, besando apasionadamente a Cho. En la mente de Harry había una gran confusión. No podía zafarse de Cho. Saori empezó a llorar. No lo podía creer. El chico al que amaba se iba con otra. Miró a esos dos tristemente. Cuando Harry se pudo soltar de Cho, vio que Saori estaba ahí, con el rostro húmedo de tantas lágrimas. - Saori, yo... - empezó Harry. Cho miraba a Saori con una sonrisa de triunfo. - No te preocupes por explicarme nada - dijo Saori, entre sollozos. - Creí que me amabas. - ¡Y te amo! Pero... - No, Harry. Ya vi suficiente. Sigue besándote con Cho, no me apareceré por tu vida mas nunca, Harry Y, sin decir nada mas, desapareció. Harry se sentía destruido. Miró a Cho, que se convulsionaba en una risa silenciosa. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó Harry con odio. - ¡Oh, Harry! - dijo Cho, y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo, dejando a Harry solo. Saori corría, casi sin saber a donde iba. En una de esas tropezó con una persona y cayó al suelo. - ¿Qué te pasa, Saori? - preguntó la persona. Era Draco Malfoy - Nada, Draco - dijo Saori, desde el suelo, llorando. - Levántate, Saori - dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndole su mano. Levantó a Saori y le enjugó las lágrimas. - ¡Oh, Draco, ha pasado algo horrible! - dijo Saori - ¿Qué pasó? - Vi a Harry besándose con Cho Chang - dijo Saori, desconsolada. - Potter siempre ha estado enamorado de esa - dijo Malfoy, triunfal - Yo me atrevería a decir que nunca ha dejado de amarla. - ¡Ya no sigas, Draco! - exclamó Saori - De acuerdo. Vamos a buscar algo de agua para ti y te tratarás de calmar, ¿de acuerdo? - sugirió Malfoy. - Gracias, Draco. Eres muy gentil - dijo Saori Así caminaron. Saori con un rostro inmensamente triste. Draco Malfoy, en cambio, tenía una gran sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Entonces Malfoy se ofreció a llevarla a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, pero Saori se negó. - No, muchas gracias, Draco. Creo que debo enfrentarme a Harry yo sola. Una vez mas te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y déjame decirte que te aprecio demasiado, Draco. - Muchas gracias, Saori Saori se despidió de Malfoy y se dirigió a la sala común. Cuando entró, vio que todos estaban hablando despreocupadamente. Ron y Hermione estaban con Harry. Saori ni siguiera miró esa mesilla, pero Harry si miró a la que acababa de entrar. - Voy a hablar con ella - dijo Harry - Suerte, amigo - dijo Ron Harry se fue acercando a Saori - Eh, ¿Saori? Déjame decirte que. Pero Saori no lo oía. O al menos se hacía la sorda, porque se dirigió a su dormitorio sin mirar a Harry. Harry volvió a la mesa, derrotado. - Ni siquiera dio muestras de oírme - dijo Harry - No te preocupes, solo está dolida - dijo Hermione - Se le pasará. Intentaré hablar con ella, pues no está brava conmigo. - Gracias, Hermione - Pero eso tendrá que ser en la noche, porque ahora no querrá hablar con nadie - razonó Ron - Tienes razón, Ron. Ahora en la noche hablaré con ella. - dijo Hermione. Llegó la hora de la eliminatoria de duelos entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Saori ni siquiera bajó de su dormitorio. Harry tenía miedo de lo que Snape le pusiese hacer a Harry. En la eliminatoria ganó Slytherin. El día de mañana Gryffindor lucharía contra Slytherin para ver quien representaba a Hogwarts en duelos. Cuando Harry regresó del comedor, vio que Saori no había salido. Hermione decidió ir a ver que le había pasado a Saori. Cuando Hermione volvió, tenía malas noticias para Harry - Amigo, Saori no quiere volver a verte Harry se sintió peor que en toda su vida. Al día siguiente será la eliminatoria final entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El chico de Slytherin, Alexander Alexius, tenía un aspecto de lo mas desagradable. Saori y el casi no hicieron reverencia antes de enfrentarse. - Que comience el duelo cuando ustedes quieran - dijo Dumbledore. Alexius comenzó primero. Hizo un hechizo que le sacó el aire a Saori - ¡Expelliarmus! - exclamó el chico, triunfante - ¡Expelliarmus! - gritó Saori. Los hechizos chocaron y rebotaron. Alexius estaba furioso. - ¡Golpoinconscientus! - gritó Alexius. Saori reaccionó rápidamente. - ¡Protectus! - gritó Saori. Alrededor de ella apareció lo que parecía una esfera de color azul transparente que la protegió del ataque. La esfera se elevó con Saori unos cuantos centímetros del suelo para luego bajar lentamente. Alexius se sorprendió muchísimo. - ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? - preguntó Alexius - Simple práctica. ¿Te sorprendió mucho? - preguntó Saori, sarcásticamente - Menos plática, mas lucha. ¡Serpensortia! - gritó Alexius De la varita de Alexius salió una serpiente negra. Se puso en posición de ataque, frente a Saori, y enseñó sus mortíferos colmillos. Saori miró a Alexius. La serpiente silbaba y daba vueltas alrededor de Saori. Saori solo sonreía malévolamente, mirando a la serpiente. Entonces la serpiente cambió de dirección y ahora atacaba a Alexius. - ¡Finite Incantatem! - dijo Alexius. La serpiente se desvaneció y el miró a Saori, sorprendido. - ¡Sismus! - dijo Saori. Entonces la tarima empezó a temblar violentamente. Saori se había elevado unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, por lo que no podía sentir las vibraciones del terremoto. Alexius, por otro lado, no aguantaba las vibraciones del sismo. Saori seguía con la varita levantada, sonriendo triunfalmente. - ¡Deja... deja... deja de hacer... hacer eso... eso... eso...! - dijo Alexius Saori bajó la varita. Alexius cayó al suelo, jadeante y sorprendido. - Expelliarmus - dijo Saori. La varita de Alexius escapó de sus manos y se dirigió a la mano de Saori y el comedor se vino abajo. Los Gryffindor estaban locos de alegría. - La señorita Saori Snape, de Gryffindor, representará a Hogwarts en el torneo intercolegial de duelos - dijo Dumbledore, alzando su voz por encima del griterío que se había formado. Cuando Harry quiso felicitar a Saori, no la vio. Había desaparecido. - ¿Dónde está Saori? - preguntó Harry - No lo se. Desapareció - dijo Ron - Iré a buscarla. Debe estar en el dormitorio - dijo Hermione Hermione corrió hasta la sala común, seguida por Harry y Ron. Como no encontró a nadie, subió al dormitorio, dejando a Harry y Ron en la sala común. Cuando Hermione llegó, vio que las cortinas de la cama de Saori estaban cerradas. - Eh, ¿Saori? ¿Por qué desapareciste tan rápido? - preguntó Hermione en voz alta. - Te recomiendo que te vayas, Hermione - dijo la voz de Saori - Por favor, vete. Rápido. - De acuerdo. ¿Quieres ver a Harry? - ¡No! Vete ya  
  
Al día siguiente, Hermione trató de despertar a Saori, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta. - Vete, Hermione. Hoy no iré a clases. No me siento bien. En todo el día de clases Saori estuvo ausente, incluso en los desayunos, almuerzos y cena. Harry se preocupaba mucho. Ron y Hermione compartían su preocupación. - ¿No crees que es demasiado raro? - le preguntó Ron a Hermione. - Es demasiado extraño - dijo Hermione - voy a subir para ver que le ha pasado Hermione subió al dormitorio y vio que las cortinas de la cama de Saori estaban cerradas. - Saori, ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases hoy? Pero parecía que no hubiera nadie, pues no escuchó respuesta. Hermione corrió las cortinas de la cama de Saori... Abajo, en la sala común, se oyó el grito de Hermione. Aterrado, Ron subió al dormitorio. Cuando subió, vio que Hermione estaba en una esquina del dormitorio, con una mirada traumatizada. - ¡Hermione! ¿Qué te pasó? Hermione señaló, con una mano temblorosa, la cama de Saori. - Pa...pa..parece que se murió - dijo Hermione, con la voz temblorosa. Ron corrió las cortinas. Saori estaba en la cama, muy pálida. La cama estaba bañada en sangre. - Oh, Dios mío - dijo Ron En eso llegó Harry y los gemelos Weasley. - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Fred - Saori. Pareciera que estuviese muerta - dijo Ron, aterrorizado. Harry palideció. George le tomó el pulso y advirtió que estaba peligrosamente débil. Fred revisó sus signos vitales. - Su corazón todavía late, aunque muy débilmente. Y respira entrecortadamente. Todavía está viva. Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería rápidamente o si no puede morir. - dijo Fred George cargó a Saori, que se movió, inanimada. En realidad parecía que estuviese muerta. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey la vio, se horrorizó. - ¡Déjenme sola con la muchacha que necesita descanso! - exclamó la señora Pomfrey, sacando a los preocupados Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George. - ¡Necesito saber como está Saori! - exclamó Harry -Está muy mal - gruñó la señora Pomfrey, echando a Harry Harry no pudo estar tranquilo ese día. En la enfermería se estaba desarrollando el mas complejo debate sobre el estado de Saori. Estaba el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonnagall, el profesor Snape y la señora Pomfrey. - Creo que está muy mal - dijo Dumbledore, viendo que Saori tosía mas sangre - ¿Sigue inconsciente? - preguntó la profesora McGonnagall - No, solo que no puede abrir los ojos - dijo la señora Pomfrey - ¿Por qué? - preguntó el profesor Snape - Porque le molesta la luz - explicó la señora Pomfrey - Simplemente le pregunto cosas y ella responde si o no con la cabeza, ¿verdad, Saori? Saori asintió con la cabeza. - ¡Pobre muchacha! - exclamó la profesora McGonnagall, viendo la espectral palidez de Saori - Heredó esta enfermedad de Sabrina. Solo que ella ya la ha superado - dijo Snape, tristemente - Saori no puede superarla todavía porque apenas la está experimentando. - No se preocupe, profesor Snape. Encontraremos la cura para el mal de su hija - dijo la señora Pomfrey. - A propósito, Severus. Recibí carta del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Mañana vendrán los jueces a instalarse en Hogwarts. A Snape le brillaron los ojos. - ¿También vendrá Sabrina? - preguntó Snape - Si, Severus - ¿Vendrá mamá? - preguntó débilmente Saori - Si, hija. Pero será mejor que no hables - dijo Snape, delicadamente Saori sonrió, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Snape la miraba, preocupado. La profesora McGonnagall estaba consternada y el profesor Dumbledore le limpiaba las manchas de sangre que tenía en el rostro. Amaneció en Hogwarts y Saori no salía de la enfermería. Ese día Dumbledore anunció la llegada de los jurados y los representantes del Ministerio de Magia. Los fue presentando. Primero presentó a Ludovic Bagman, luego presentó a una mujer preciosa que Harry reconoció. Era Sabrina Snape. Dumbledore dijo que era la representante del Ministro de Magia. Harry se sorprendió muchísimo: Si ella era del Ministerio y Snape era mortífago, ¿cómo pudieron emparentar? Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el delicioso olor de la comida. Olvidándose un momento del matrimonio ese, se sirvió lo que pudo. Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Saori estaba en cama, muy inconsciente, pero con un agudo dolor en el cuerpo. Despertó, miró la enfermería y, al sentir el dolor en toda su expresión, dio un grito. La señora Pomfrey salió corriendo hacia Saori. - ¡Dios mío! Lo siento, me había olvidado de ti, a pesar de que eres la paciente mas delicada que he tenido en años. Bueno, toma tu medicina - le dio un frasco con un líquido espeso de color verde oscuro. Saori lo tomó e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Entonces volvió a reclinar su cabeza en la almohada y vio que la sábana que la cubría estaba roja de sangre. Aterrada, llamó a la señora Pomfrey. - Ah, es la sangre que botaste cuando estabas inconsciente, sin duda. No se de donde rayos sacas tanta sangre. Se que la botas por la boca, pero no se donde está el maldito daño. Bueno, ¿ya tomaste tu medicina? Será mejor que vuelvas al comedor, ahí están unos representantes del Ministerio de Magia. Saori se levantó de la cama, tambaleándose un poco, y se cambió de ropa para acudir al comedor. Cuando llegó muy cerca de la puerta principal, un mareo la invadió. Se reclinó contra la pared, esperando que pasara. Justo en ese momento aparecieron cuatro personas en la puerta del comedor: Dumbledore, la profesora McGonnagall, la profesora McGonnagall, el profesor Snape y la señora Snape. La señora Snape miró aterrada a su hija, que estaba muy pálida. - ¡Oh, Saori! - exclamó, y le dio un abrazo a su hija - ¿Cómo te sientes? - No muy bien, mamá - dijo Saori, muy mareada. Ni siquiera podía ver bien a su madre - No te puedo ver. Tengo un mareo. - Lo se, hija - dijo la señora Snape, palideciendo ella también al ver a su hija - Esta enfermedad es una verdadera cruz. Pero te sentirás muy bien, lo se. - Gracias, mamá - dijo Saori. Cuando la señora Snape soltó a Saori, miró a su esposo. - Ni siquiera nos hemos saludado, Severus - dijo la señora Snape, sonriendo. - Lo siento, amor - dijo Snape Los dos se abrazaron y se besaron. Cuando se separaron, vieron que su hija los miraba, con una sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿Qué? - preguntó la señora Snape - Nada - dijo Saori. - Bueno, ¿te sientes con ganas de ir al banquete? - preguntó la profesora McGonnagall - De solo pensar en comida deben de darle ganas de vomitar, Minerva - observó la señora Snape - Creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a la enfermería o que vayas a tu cuarto en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ahí estarás mejor. - Creo que si. De solo pensar en comida - cuando dijo la palabra "comida" se puso ligeramente verde - me dan nauseas. - Vamos, yo te acompaño - ofreció la profesora McGonnagall - No, Minerva, no te molestes. Yo puedo acompañarla. Recuerda que yo estuve también en Gryffindor - dijo la señora Snape. Saori se sorprendió muchísimo. - ¿Tu en Gryffindor? Pero si papá estuvo en Slytherin como tu...? - Hablaremos de eso mas tarde - atajó la señora Snape - Vamos, camina. Saori caminó hasta la sala común, seguida por su madre. De vez en cuando la señora Snape tenía que sostener a Saori, pues ella estaba demasiado débil (había ayunado casi cuatro días) y su enfermedad la debilitaba aún mas. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Saori dijo la contraseña y se despidió de su madre. - ¿Dónde vas a dormir? - preguntó Saori - Fuera del castillo hay una pequeña tienda especialmente erigida para representantes del Ministerio de Magia. Yo, por supuesto, voy a tener una aparte que erigí en las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido. Mas o menos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. - A propósito, ¿tu sabes dónde está Hagrid? - preguntó Saori La señora Snape se cercioró de que no hubiesen moros en la costa y se dirigió a su hija - Rubeus Hagrid y Ollympe Máxime están en una misión. Van a tratar de convencer a los gigantes de que no deben aliarse a Voldemort. Puede que no vuelvan hasta junio, pero volverán. Tienen todo el apoyo del Ministerio y algunos aurores han ido por ahí cerca, vigilando por si aparece Voldemort con intenciones malas. - Ah, ya. Lo que pasa es que el es profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y no hemos dado una sola clase - dijo Saori - Oh, entiendo. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Si quieres, hazme una visita esta noche - Si, mamá -dijo Saori Se despidieron con un beso y Saori entró a la sala común. Dentro, el inquietante silencio le oprimía los oídos, pero a ella no le importaba. Igualmente le encantaba el silencio. Subió a su dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama, tratando de restablecerse.  
  
CAPÍTULO 8: LA RECONCILIACIÓN Y LOS REPRESENTANTES DE LOS COLEGIOS  
  
Cuando la cena terminó, Harry y Ron, seguidos de Hermione, corrieron a la sala común, con la esperanza de encontrarla allí. Como no la encontraron, adivinaron que estaba en el dormitorio. - Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, pues mañana nos espera un día agotador. Con los representantes del Ministerio de Magia aquí, no quiero hacer ninguna escena de rompimiento de reglas. Y eso va con ustedes también - dijo, y entró. Dentro reinaba el silencio. - ¿Saori? - preguntó Hermione, suavemente - ¿Qué pasa? - respondió la voz de Saori - ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Por supuesto. Abre las cortinas y habla rápido. Hermione corrió las cortinas. Vio que Saori estaba muy pálida, pero estable, y se sentó en la cama. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que me eches un maleficio? - preguntó Hermione, tímidamente - Depende... No, de acuerdo, haz tu pregunta - dijo Saori - Eh, ¿Qué pasó entre tu y Harry? - preguntó Hermione, en voz baja Saori la miró a los ojos. Su mirada asustaba. La pobre Hermione retrocedió ante esa mirada tan fría y amenazante. - ¿No te lo ha dicho? - dijo Saori, fríamente - N... no - tartamudeó Hermione - Bueno, será mejor que el te lo diga... - No, Saori. Cuéntamelo tu - pidió Hermione - Por algo somos amigas Saori sonrió. - De acuerdo. Yo recibí una carta anónima diciendo que Harry estaba con Cho Chang, ¿la conoces? - Si - Bueno, yo miré por la ventana y los vi, muy abrazados. Yo, extrañada, bajé a toda velocidad las escaleras y salí a los terrenos del castillo y encuentro a Harry besando apasionadamente a Cho. ¿Qué opinas? - ¿No viste a Harry forcejear?- preguntó Hermione - Pues... Francamente no me fijé. Estaba tan dolida con Harry, que solo lo veía a el besando a Cho - dijo Saori - Mira, Saori - dijo Hermione, agarrándole las manos a Saori - recapacita. Somos un grupo, no debemos desintegrarnos. De repente todo fue algo planeado. De repente alguien tomó poción multijugos con un pelo de Cho y besó a Harry a la fuerza. Piensa en todas esas posibilidades. Tienes una vena de orgullo y autosuficiencia que arruina algunas cosas. Ahora, mira lo que vas a hacer: Vas a bajar a la sala común con nosotros y te vas a sentar con Ron, Harry y conmigo. No te estoy obligando a que hables con Harry - se apresuró a decir Hermione, viendo que Saori abría la boca para protestar. Saori cerró la boca y pensó un poco. - De acuerdo, lo intentaré - dijo Saori - Pero primero peina tu cabello. Quiero que Harry sienta algo de celos por ti - dijo Hermione Saori se peinó y se arregló un poco, aunque sus mejillas seguían siendo blancas. Bajó con Hermione a la sala común y cuando llegó, todos los que estaban ahí callaron y miraron a Saori. Fred y George se acercaron a ella. - ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Fred - Muy bien, chicos - dijo Saori - Y todo gracias a ustedes. En la sala común hubo sonrisas, y poco a poco se fueron recuperando hasta que la sala común volvió a estar bulliciosa. Hermione guió a Saori hasta la mesa donde Harry y Ron estaban sentados. Harry se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a Saori. Estaba muy hermosa, para el. - ¡Hermione! ¿No que ibas a dormir? - preguntó Ron - Cambié de planes. Ahora saqué a nuestra amiga de su cama - dijo Hermione, orgullosa de sí misma, y mirando a Saori, que se había quedado ensimismada mirando la luna en la ventana. Despertó de su ensimismamiento con un codazo de Hermione. - ¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? - Nada, te quedaste ensimismada mirando la luna - dijo Hermione - Ah, ya - respondió Saori Hubo un momento de silencio. Ron y Hermione miraban ansiosos a Harry y Saori - ¡Ya me estoy cansando de esta ridiculez! - exclamó Ron - ¡Harry, explícale a Saori lo que pasó esa noche! Harry miró a Ron y luego a Saori - Si cierta persona quisiera mirar - dijo Harry, mirando a Saori significativamente - lo pudiera explicar todo, ¿no creen? Saori miró a Harry con cara de ofendida. Luego quitó la vista, pero se estremeció cuando sintió que Harry la abrazaba. - ¡Quítate, Harry! - exclamó Saori, forcejeando - No me voy a quitar hasta que quieras escucharme - dijo Harry - ¡Apártate o te aparto a la fuerza! ¡Apártate! Se libró de Harry y sacó su varita. Apuntó a Harry. Los que estaban en esa mesa (o sea, Ron y Hermione) miraron a Saori, aterrorizados. - ¿Me vas a matar? - preguntó Harry - ¡Avada...! ¡Avada... Pero no quería matar a Harry, en realidad. Frustrada, bajó la varita - En realidad puedo matarte, Harry - dijo Saori - y te lo voy a demostrar Por ahí iba pasando una araña. Saori la paralizó y la puso en la mesa. Ron se echó para atrás. - Ahora voy a quitarle la parálisis y la mataré. Observa Harry no creía que Saori pudiera aprender tal conjuro, pero no le cupo la menor duda cuando le quitó la parálisis a la araña y rápidamente apuntó con su varita. - ¡Avada Kedavra! - susurró. Un rayo de luz verde chocó contra la araña. La araña se estremeció y quedó patas arriba, muerta. Harry se aterrorizó, pero Ron y Hermione estaban aún mas aterrorizados que Harry. - ¡Dios mío, Saori! - exclamó Hermione - ¡Es una maldición imperdonable! - Si, lo es. Pero no la he utilizado contra un ser humano. Y por eso no me van a encerrar en Azkaban - dijo Saori. - Si, pero sabes utilizarla. Y eso significa un gran peligro para todo Hogwarts y... - Mi padre ya la manejaba cuando estaba en segundo curso, Hermione. Y mi madre es especialista en las tres maldiciones imperdonables - dijo Saori, pero enseguida se tapó la boca con las manos. Estaba insinuando que sus padres eran mortífagos. O al menos eso fue lo que pensaron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Saori pareció adivinar lo que pensaban sus amigos, pues dijo: - Mi madre no es mortífaga, y mi padre tampoco Eso disipó las dudas de Ron y Hermione, pero no las de Harry. - ¿Sabes hacer las tres maldiciones imperdonables? - preguntó Ron - Si. Si hubieran otras dos arañas, las hubiera hecho, pero no hay - dijo Saori, encogiéndose de hombros. - Como me hubiera gustado que las pudieras hacer a alguno de la familia Malfoy - dijo Ron, en tono soñador - Imagínate que le hagas la maldición imperius a Draco y que este baile ballet o cha-cha-chá, ja, ya me lo imagino... - Ron, deja de decir idioteces - dijo Hermione - De acuerdo Entonces siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa. Si que Saori se diera cuenta, Harry se iba acercando cada vez mas a ella. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Harry agarró a Saori y la empezó a besar a la fuerza. Saori se resistía, pero llegó un momento en que no se resistió, y correspondió al beso tan apasionadamente como lo hacía Harry. Harry empezó a acariciarle la espalda, y Saori la cabeza. Entonces se separaron. Harry miró a Saori fijamente a los ojos. Lo mismo hizo Saori. Se miraron por largo rato. Ron y Hermione se miraban el uno al otro, impacientes por saber que iba a pasar. Al final, Harry rompió el silencio - ¿Te gustó? Saori no respondió a esa pregunta. Simplemente seguía mirando a Harry a los ojos, como meditando alguna respuesta. Al final, ella respondió. - Creo que no lo se. No se me ha olvidado lo que vi aquella tarde. Lloré mucho. Me encerré en el cuarto y no quise hablar con nadie. Vencí al campeón de Slytherin pensando que tu eras el enemigo. Ataqué con toda mi furia porque pensaba en ti. En realidad me gustó mucho tu beso, Harry. Pero no se si se vuelva a repetir... - Por supuesto que se va a repetir - dijo Harry - ¿Cómo sabes? - Porque te voy a besar en este mismo instante - dijo Harry, y agarró de nuevo a Saori y la besó de nuevo. Saori no oponía ninguna clase de resistencia. Harry se sentía en las nubes, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que los besos de Saori eran forzados, la soltó inmediatamente. - ¿Me estás besando forzadamente? - preguntó Harry - Si - respondió Saori - ¿Por qué? - Porque no puedo besarte con deseos. Aunque no creo que nos hayamos besado así nunca, así tan apasionadamente. Pero creo que nunca mas mis besos vuelvan a ser verdaderos besos. - Ah, ¿no? - dijo Harry, con la cara a un palmo de la de Saori - pues dime que no me amas. Dímelo, Saori. Saori miró a Harry, todavía con sus caras a un palmo de distancia. - Yo... yo... no te... - ¿No puedes? Mírame a los ojos - dijo Harry, agarrando la barbilla de Saori y acariciándola suavemente - ¿Me vas a decir que no me amas? ¿Me odias? - No sigas, Harry - rogó Saori - Vamos. Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida - ¿Ah si? ¿Y como me explicas que te hayas besado tan apasionadamente con Cho esa tarde? - preguntó Saori, con resentimiento. - Te juro por mi propia vida y por el alma de mis padres que no quería besarla - juró Harry - Con eso no se juega, Harry - dijo Saori - Saori, no me importa recibir una condena en el infierno. Yo se que yo a ti te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón - dijo Harry, en un tono de voz tan tierno, que Saori no pudo hacer nada menos que mirar a Harry - Harry... en realidad no se que decir... - Solo dime que me odias - dijo Harry, sonriendo tristemente - Solo dime que me odias y listo. No te molesto mas nunca. - Harry, no puedo decirte eso - gimió Saori. Harry sonrió, pasó sus manos por los hombros de Saori y la besó mas apasionadamente que nunca. Podía oír la respiración de Saori. Sentía su corazón brincar en su pecho. Harry se daba cuenta que amaba locamente a esta chica, y que si se la arrebataban, el moría. Harry disfrutó de ese beso lo mas que pudo. Por otro lado, Saori se sentía feliz. Ella en realidad amaba a Harry. Mientras se besaban tan intensamente, ella se decía que amaba mucho a Harry. Ella aprovechó para disfrutar las caricias de Harry. Ella le acarició la espalda y lo abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Se separaron al cabo de algunos minutos. Miró a Harry, sonriente. Ron y Hermione se habían ido. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que estaban solos. O sea, nadie se había dado cuenta del fugaz momento de ellos dos. Los dos respiraron, aliviados. Entonces Saori miró su reloj. - ¡Caray! Son las doce medianoche. Harry, tengo que irme a dormir. No olvides que te amo. - Yo también te amo - dijo Harry. Cuando la vio entrar en el dormitorio, Harry se sintió en paz con el mundo: tenía de nuevo al amor de su vida de su lado y competiría en el torneo intercolegial de quidditch. ¿Qué mas podía pedir?  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando Harry despertó, la brillante luz del sol iluminó su día. Se levantó, con unas extrañas ganas de dar clases. Cuando estuvo listo bajó a la sala común. Ahí encontró a Saori y Hermione, que corregían un trabajo de Artimancia en grupos de a dos. Cuando Harry llegó, ni siquiera alzaron la vista. Estaban ensimismadas mirando el trabajo. - ¿Esto es así? - No, esto está mal. Tienes que hacer la corrección que la profesora puso en la pizarra porque la misma tabla está mal. Tenemos que rehacer la tabla y resolverla. Es algo parecido a lo que los muggles llaman tablas mágicas que no tienen nada de mágicas pero bueno... - Ah ya. Oye Hermione y esto es igual a aquello? - No, se asemeja... - Hola chicas - saludó Harry - Hola, Harry - saludó Hermione - Hola amor - dijo Saori - estoy un poco ocupada verificando esto. - ¿No van a bajar a desayunar? Es tarde - dijo Harry, mirando su reloj - Nos podemos tardar todo el tiempo que deseemos, Harry. No molestes - dijo Hermione - ¿Por qué Ron no se ha levantado? Es tarde, lo voy a llamar - dijo Harry - ¡Déjalo dormir, amor! - dijo Saori - Va a llegar tarde a clases - dijo Harry Hermione y Saori lo miraron severamente. Harry no sabía que había hecho - Harry - dijo Hermione - hoy es sábado Harry se frustró mucho. Con tantas ganas que tenía de acudir a clases... - ¿No sabías que hoy era sábado amor? - preguntó Saori, acercándose a Harry y abrazándolo - En verdad no - dijo Harry - Mi Harry está muy perdido en el tiempo. A ver, ¿no tienes nada mas que hacer? - No, creo que volveré a la cama. - dijo Harry, todavía frustrado. Cuando entró al dormitorio, vio que Ron seguía durmiendo. Harry se recostó en la cama, ya sin sueño. Se quedó pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer luego: entrenar en quidditch, estudiar para el examen mensual de pociones, memorizarse varios ingredientes, hacer los deberes y otras tantas cosas que hicieron que a Harry le doliera la cabeza. Sin querer dormir, se levantó nuevamente, cogió los materiales que iba a necesitar y bajó a la sala común. Ahora Saori y Hermione estaban silenciosas y concentradas en las tablas de Artimancia, ya arregladas. Sin hacer mucho ruido, Harry pasó enfrente de ellas y se puso en otra mesa, a hacer tareas. Entonces oyó un grito de nerviosismo proveniente de la mesa de Hermione y Saori. - ¡La tabla está mal de nuevo! Oh, no... - Te dije que deberías hacerla como te dije yo - ¿Y si seguía mal? Deberíamos dejárselo a la profesora Vector y... - ¿Estás loca? ¿No hacerla? Eso significaría una nota reprobatoria y no estoy dispuesta a ganarla, Saori Ambas muchachas discutían lo que deberían hacer. Llegó un momento en que empezaron a gritarse. Luego pararon para recuperar el aliento. Saori no quería acabar así. - Mira, si te demuestro que esto está mal, ¿lo dejarías así y le preguntamos a la profesora Vector? - Si, solo si me lo demuestras - dijo Hermione Armándose de paciencia, Saori le explicó a Hermione lo que estaba mal. Tras unos minutos, Hermione pareció entender. - Ya entiendo, Saori. Gracias. Ahora se que Artimancia es tu fuerte - En realidad no. Mi fuerte es Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociónes. En las demás estoy normal - dijo Saori Harry se alivió de que esa tonta discusión no terminara en algo más grave. Dentro de una semana vendría el equipo de Drumstrang y Beauxbattons de quidditch y los contrincantes de duelo que debería de enfrentar Saori. Harry no dudaba que los contrincantes de ambos colegios serían muy duros, pero se consolaba con que el equipo de Gryffindor tenía muchos deseos de ganar y era muy unido. Y Saori era magnífica en quidditch y en duelos. Pero a Harry le incomodaba el hecho que Saori supiera utilizar maldiciones imperdonables. ¿Y si le entraban verdaderos deseos de ganar a toda costa y utilizaba alguna? Pero rápidamente Harry descartó esa idea. Conocía demasiado bien a Saori y sabía que no llegaría a esos extremos. ¿O se equivocaba? Bueno, todavía no conocía el lado malo de Saori, pero el sabía que tarde o temprano iba a conocer a la Saori mala de veras, aunque no sabía por qué lo sabía, pero el solo se enredaba en sus reflexiones. Decidido a no pensar mas porque le daba dolor de cabeza, decidió seguir su tarea de encantamientos. Llegó un momento en que se concentró tanto, que no se dio cuenta que Saori y Hermione hablaban de algo en voz muy alta y tampoco se dio cuenta que Ron había despertado, cantando una canción a gritos. Harry nunca se había concentrado tanto intentando averiguar los efectos del encantamiento amoroso. Investigó en la biblioteca, con la intención de que su trabajo sería mejor que el de Saori y Hermione juntas. Pero olvidaba por completo lo de Transformaciones, Pociones, Herbología y Adivinación. Aunque Adivinación lo podía hacer con Ron, era un trabajo bastante pesado. Cuando terminó, intentó utilizar el encantamiento amoroso, con la intención de acercar a Saori un poco. Cuidadosamente apuntó con la varita a Saori. - ¡Amorus! - susurró Harry. El hechizo salió disparado y le pegó a Saori. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, hasta que vio que Saori gritaba. Se sostenía el lugar donde había caído el encantamiento (en el antebrazo), que sangraba profusamente. Pero luego dejó de sangrar como por arte de magia, y Saori miró a Harry. - ¿Funcionó el encantamiento? - preguntó Harry, confuso - Pensaba que no era capaz... - ¿Qué rayos hiciste, Harry? - preguntó Saori - En realidad no lo se. Simplemente quise practicar el hechizo amoroso de encantamientos - dijo Harry - y creo que dije el conjuro mal o algo así... ¿Qué te pasó? - En realidad no lo se, pero me quema el lugar donde lo echaste - dijo Saori - No se lo que hiciste, Harry, pero duele... - ¿No habrá hecho otro hechizo? - preguntó Hermione - enséñame el brazo - ¡Nooo, no puedo! - dijo Saori. Hermione se extrañó - ¿Pero por qué no? Es solo el antebrazo... - ¡He dicho que no! Mejor voy a la enfermería - dijo Saori, y salió de la sala común. En realidad Saori no tenía ninguna intención de ir a la enfermería. Lo único que iba a hacer era ir a la mazmorra donde su padre daba clases. Tocó fuertemente la puerta. Dentro oyó una voz fría que decía "Pase". Saori solo abrió la puerta. Vio que estaba cuidando el castigo de algunos chicos de sexto curso de Hufflepuff. Miró nerviosamente la mazmorra y se dirigió a su padre. - Profesor Snape, es urgente, tiene que venir Snape la miró extrañado, pero salió de la mazmorra, no sin antes advertir que el que no tenía la tarea hecha cuando volvía estaría reprobado por todo el curso. Salió y cuando estuvo afuera, miró a su hija. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó Snape - ¿No lo sentiste? - preguntó Saori Snape pareció entender. Se tocó el antebrazo izquierdo. - Si, lo sentí. No fue muy fuerte, pero lo sentí. ¿Qué crees que signifique eso? - preguntó Snape - Significa que nunca debí hacer lo que hice - dijo Saori. - ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a avisarle a tu madre? Ella nos lo agradecería mucho - dijo Snape - Seguro, vamos para allá. O mejor vamos a hacer una cosa. Tu buscas a mamá y yo busco a Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo? - sugirió Saori - Me parece una excelente idea. Nos encontramos en mi despacho, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Snape - De acuerdo - respondió Saori Ambos salieron hacia lados diferentes. Snape se dirigía a los terrenos del castillo, mientras que Saori buscaba a Dumbledore. Se paró delante de la puerta, pero recordó que no conocía la contraseña. - Eh... ¿Ábrete Sésamo? Pero la gárgola no se movió ni un centímetro. Frustrada, miró a su alrededor. Ahí estaba su salvación: La profesora McGonnagall estaba al final del pasillo. - ¡Profesora McGonnagall! - gritó Saori. La profesora la escuchó y paró su marcha. Saori se acercaba, corriendo. - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la profesora, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Puede decirme cual es la contraseña para entrar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore? - preguntó jadeando - ¿Y para qué quieres la contraseña? - No pregunte tanto y dígamela, por favor - rogó Saori - De acuerdo, es "sapo de menta", pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que... - Muchas gracias, profesora - atajó Saori, y corrió hacia la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Dijo la contraseña, subió apresuradamente las escaleras y llegó a la gran puerta. La abrió súbitamente. - ¡Profesor Dumbledore, ha pasado...! Pero se cayó de repente. Ahí dentro estaban el equipo de quidditch de Drumstrang y Beauxbattons. Y también estaban los dos duelistas de Drumstrang y Beauxbattons. Eran jóvenes de entre catorce y diecisiete años. Se sonrojó mucho. - Lo... lo siento, profesor. Volveré mas tarde. - ¡No! Quédate. Chicos, les presento a... - "¡Saogui! - exclamó una chica del equipo de quidditch de Beauxbattons - "¡Saorri Snape!" - exclamó el duelista de Drumstrang. Dumbledore se sorprendió - Debí acordarme que Saori estuvo en estos dos colegios hace algún tiempo... Bueno, Saori es la representante de Hogwarts en quidditch y duelos. Saori sonrió. Un chico del equipo de quidditch Beauxbattons muy guapo se acercó a ella. - "Saogui..." ¿Me "guecuegdas"? - ¿Cómo no he de acordarme de ti, Pierre? - dijo Saori - Tu casi me matas aquella noche de navidad. - ¡Oh, lo guecuegdas! ¿No lo has olvidado como lo hice yo? - ¡No seas cínico! - exclamó Saori - ¡Eso que hiciste fue de maldad y lo sabes muy bien! - Ya basta - dijo el duelista de Drumstrang - No deben pelear ahorra. - Tienes razón, Mijaíl - dijo Saori - Profesor Dumbledore, ¿puede venir un momento, por favor? Es urgente. - dijo recalcando la palabra "urgente". - Si, claro. ¿Pueden quedarse aquí? Se lo agradecería en el alma. Ahora, Saori, te sigo. Saori salió, seguida por Dumbledore. Entonces entró al despacho de su padre. Ahí estaba el, con su esposa. - Profesor Dumbledore, que bueno que decidió seguirme - dijo Saori - Hemos sentido la quemazón de la Marca Tenebrosa por vez número dos esta semana. No es muy fuerte, y eso significa que es una pequeña alerta. Cuando queme de verdad, significará que debemos desaparecernos de aquí y acompañarlo - dijo Saori, consternada. A su madre se le arrasaron los ojos. - ¿Con que es eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Severus? - preguntó su esposa. - Quería que lo supieras con Dumbledore, amor - explicó Snape. Luego se dirigió hacia el profesor Dumbledore - ¿Qué opina usted? - Pues yo no opino nada. Si lo que van a hacer es por el bien de Hogwarts y el mundo mágico, por mi hagan lo que quieran. Pero deben cuidarse mucho. Si el momento llega, estaremos preparados. Y ustedes van a ir con la frente muy en alto. Ninguno de los dos va a morir, ténganlo por seguro - dijo Dumbledore. La señora Snape sollozó. - Si alguno de ustedes dos muere, yo no sabré que hacer - dijo ella, entre sollozos. Su esposo la abrazó y luego dijo, mirándola tiernamente: - Si alguno de los dos morimos, o si los dos morimos, te vigilaremos desde el cielo y procuraremos de que seas feliz, muy feliz. La señora Snape rompió a llorar. Su esposo la abrazaba, mientras Saori miraba Dumbledore, con algo de miedo en el rostro. Dumbledore miraba esa expresión, muy extrañado. Luego sonrió. - Nunca había visto esa expresión en ti, Saori. Yo te catalogaba como una chica sin sentimientos, igual que... - Pues ya ve que tengo sentimientos - paró Saori, evitando que Dumbledore metiera la pata - Y tengo muchos. - Ya. Oye y ya entrenaste para quidditch? Los partidos empiezan pasado mañana - dijo Dumbledore. Saori dio un grito de sorpresa. - ¿QUÉ? ¿Partidos de quidditch intercolegial cuando? - Pasado mañana, o sea, después del día de mañana - dijo Dumbledore. A Saori se le fue el poco color que usualmente tenía en la cara. - Yo no he entrenado ni un poquito - dijo Saori, pausadamente. Luego miró su reloj y dio un respingo - ¡Ya se acabó la práctica de quidditch del equipo! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? - se lamentó Saori. - Tu eres magnífica en quidditch. Yo te he visto - dijo su padre - Y a mi me hubiera gustado muchísimo jugar quidditch como tú cuando era un estudiante. Así le hubiera ganado a muchos y... - No recuerdes momentos oscuros de tu vida estudiantil, mi amor - dijo sutilmente su esposa - Tienes mucha razón - Oigan, ¿vine aquí para explicarles lo que podemos hacer en caso de un complot con ayuda de mi padre o vine a oír a mi madre llorar? - preguntó Saori, molesta - Mira, mamá: Si tu lloras, estás demostrando que no eres muy fuerte y que eres toda una deshonra para los aurores. También demuestras que yo puedo vencerte por ser mas valiente que tu y todo eso. - ¡No le hables así a tu madre! - gritó Snape, pero su esposa lo detuvo. - Saori tiene razón. Soy una debilucha, no sirvo para nada - dijo, secándose las lágrimas - Un auror no debe llorar por cosas sin importancia. Creo que he cometido un grave error al hacerme auror. No sirvo ni para auror ni para mortífago, creo que me suicidaré esta misma noche en el lago mientras todos duermen o... Saori no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su madre. Hasta que vio su mirada: Tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos sin brillo y estaba pálida. Obviamente estaba controlada por la maldición imperius. - ¡Mi madre está siendo controlada por la maldición imperius! - exclamó Saori. Caminó hasta su madre y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Entonces su madre recobró el sentido. Miró a todos y preguntó. - ¿Qué me miran? - Estabas siendo controlada por la maldición imperius. Vaya, pensé que, siendo auror, te resistirías a la maldición. - ¿No me resistí? Bueno, puede pasarle a cualquiera - explicó su madre, encogiéndose de hombros. - Bueno, me tengo que ir. Te dejo la explicación a ti, padre. Se me hace tarde y tengo que hacer los deberes que TU me dejaste, tengo que cumplir con MIS entrenamientos y tengo que ordenar MIS prioridades. Nos vemos. Y salió de ese despacho. Miró su antebrazo y, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie, alzó la manga y miró. El pequeño tatuaje en forma de calavera tenía su color normal. Aliviada, volvió a bajar la manga y siguió a la sala común. En la sala común, Harry, Ron y Hermione debatían el extraño comportamiento de Saori. - Tu le hiciste algo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Ella no dejó que Hermione viera lo que tenía. Salió precipitadamente hacia la enfermería cuando no necesariamente era una gran herida. No ha vuelto, y la señora Pomfrey puede remediar heridas en menos de un segundo. ¿Tu que crees que esconde Saori? - No se que quieres decirme - dijo Harry - Probablemente Saori sea una mortífaga - dijo Ron. Hermione se horrorizó y Harry miró a Ron, extrañado. - ¿Saori mortífaga? No seas idiota, Ron. ¿Una menor de edad? - dijo Harry, escéptico - En realidad si pueden haber mortífagos menores de edad. Un día mi padre vio en el Ministerio a un mortífago que tenía doce años de edad. - dijo Ron. Hermione se sorprendió muchísimo y Harry también. - Pero Saori está aquí en Hogwarts. No puede hacerme nada ni nos puede hacer nada mientras estemos bajo la vigilancia de Dumbledore - dijo Harry - Harry tiene razón - dijo Hermione - creo que aquí estamos seguros, ¿verdad? - Si, tienes razón - dijo Ron En ese instante entraba Saori. En los tres hubo un sentimiento de incomodidad, pero se les pasó rápido. Cuando llegó Saori, los tres intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo. - Hola, muchachos. Disculpen mi actuación hace algunos momentos, es que estaba nerviosa porque me dolía mucho - se explicó Saori. - No necesitas explicarnos nada, amor - dijo Harry, abrazándola. - Si, no lo necesitas - dijo Hermione Antes de que Ron expusiera su punto de vista, Hermione le tapó la boca para que no pudiera decir una burrada que pusiera en peligro su vida (etimológicamente hablando). Saori se comportó de manera normal. Ron dejó de pensar en las posibilidades de que Saori fuese mortífago. Pero en la realidad de todos los días, Ron era el más cercano a la realidad que cualquiera de los presentes.  
  
CAPÍTULO 9: EL TORNEO INTERCOLEGIAL DE QUIDDITCH  
  
Al día siguiente Saori tuvo que entrenar muchísimo en quidditch, pues se estaba quedando atrás. Mientras los demás descansaban, ella jugaba contra un cazador imaginario. Lanzaba la quaffle e intentaba cogerla, sin importar lo que pasara después. También intentaba meter tres goles en los tres aros en menos de cinco segundos, cosa que lograba, aunque con bastante esfuerzo. - ¡Tienes que ser mas rápida, Saori! - le gritaba George - ¡Eso intento! - exclamó Saori Así estuvo tres, cuarto, cinco horas... No quería comer, no quería descansar. Mañana era el partido contra los de Beauxbattons, y no quería perder. Quería demostrarles que no solo debía estar en un colegio donde el lujo saliera a relucir hasta con los muggles. Ella quería defender los colores de Hogwarts y ganar a toda costa. - Se está obsesionando demasiado - dijo Ron Saori no había ni almorzado ni cenado. Prefería atrapar quaffles que comer al menos algo. Harry, harto de que Saori estuviese en eso todo el día, buscó una bludger con su respectivo bate, apuntó y dirigió la bludger a la cabeza de Saori. Pero Harry no contaba con la astucia de Saori, pues ella oyó el silbido de la bludger, y se quitó justo a tiempo. La bludger regresó a Harry, y se vio en la dura tarea de atraparla. Era dura porque una vez que te golpeaba te sacaba el aire. Como el no era muy experto en ese tipo de cosas, agarró la bludger como pudo y, naturalmente, lo hizo mal y le pegó en todo el estómago. Adolorido, volvió a guardarla en el baúl del quidditch y contempló a Saori haciendo sus mejores jugadas. Hubo una realmente impresionante, pero lo hizo tan rápido, que Harry ni siquiera pudo ver nada. Al rato llegaron Samantha y John y Saori pudo hacer la práctica como Dios manda. Terminaron a las ocho de la noche. Saori, exhausta, fue directo a su cuarto a dormirse. Mañana sería el partido de quidditch de Hogwarts contra Beauxbattons. Harry se sentía como si estuviese jugando contra el equipo nacional de Irlanda. Tenía una extraña definición de ese equipo: perfección. Harry pensaba que, como Saori era excelente en la escoba, Beauxbattons sería excelente en quidditch. Cuando decidió irse a la cama (a petición de George), no pudo dormir bien. Soñó que los de Beauxbattons irían en escobas tan rápidas, que el buscador del equipo de ese colegio cogería la snitch en dos segundos. Despertó muchas veces esa noche. Incómodo, bajó a la sala común y le sorprendió verla vacía. Cuando miró su reloj, vio que eran las tres de la mañana. - ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? - preguntó una voz detrás de el. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Saori y Ron estaban detrás de el. - No, no puedo - dijo Harry - Saori me estuvo contando que los de Beauxbattons son un poco sensibles. Si jugamos rudo, de repente los vencemos. - dijo Ron - El árbitro no nos dejará jugar rudo - le recordó Harry a Ron - Ah, si. Se me olvidaba - Como quisiera ganar el torneo de quidditch. O al menos el de duelos. Quiero darle honores a Hogwarts, muchos honores. Pues opino que es el mejor colegio por el que he pasado - dijo Saori. Harry la abrazó muy fuerte y Ron sonrió. Prometiéndose que ganarían este partido, se fueron a la cama. Harry y Ron, con la esperanza de ganar, y Saori, con la esperanza de darle honor a Hogwarts. Cuando Harry despertó, eran las once de la mañana. Asustado, se vistió rápidamente y bajó como el rayo a la sala común. Ahí, en una sala, el equipo de Gryffindor (ahora, el equipo de Hogwarts) estaba sentado en una sola mesa. Fred y George estaban muy pálidos. Samantha, John y Saori estaban completamente blancos. Ahí solo faltaban Harry y Ron. - ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Ron - John vio ayer al equipo de Beauxbattons entrenando. - explicó George -Tienen una excelente coordinación de movimientos y diversas tácticas que Saori no conoce. Sus bateadores son muy buenos, el buscador, ni se diga. Y los tres cazadores van a la velocidad de la luz y el guardameta no deja entrar ningún gol. Será bastante difícil Beauxbattons, pero será mucho peor Drumstrang. Su entrenador es Krum. - ¿Qué? - gritó Harry - Krum. Víctor Krum - repitió Fred. - No puede ser - exclamó Ron, palideciendo - el es miembro del equipo nacional de Bulgaria y es jugador profesional. No puede entrenar el equipo de Drumstrang, estamos en una gran desventaja. - Tienes mucha razón, Ron - dijo Samantha, lamentándose - Es mi primer año en este equipo y tengo que enfrentarme a los equipos mas difíciles de todos los colegios y... - No digas tonterías, Samantha - dijo Saori, aún blanca - Tenemos que esforzarnos y... - de repente recobró todo el color - ¡Claro! ¡Yo he estado en los dos colegios, he sido entrenada por los dos entrenadores, incluyendo a Krum, y se me todas sus tácticas de ataque! - exclamó, contenta - Lástima que no me acordaba, pero yo se que los venceremos fácilmente. Además, ahí tengo a conocidos que saben que soy una chica muy buena en quidditch. Así que no se preocupen mucho por nosotros los cazadores. John, Samantha, solo recuerden que deben parecer un poco reacios a pasarme la quaffle. Cuando haya alguno cerca, solamente tiren la quaffle, yo me encargo de lo demás. - Si - dijeron ellos al unísono - ¿Segura que lo que dices es algo que se puede cumplir? - preguntó Harry - Por supuesto que si - dijo Saori - Bueno, entonces bajemos a almorzar. El partido empieza a las dos de la tarde y ya casi son las dos. Vamos. El equipo, con una pequeña inyección de ánimo, bajó al comedor. Una vez abajo, fueron recibidos con una ovación de todos los de las tres casas de Hogwarts (incluido Slytherin). Los de Drumstrang y Beauxbattons se habían sentado en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff respectivamente. Cuando el equipo de Hogwarts entró, los de Beauxbattons les dirigieron miradas de indiferencia y los de Drumstrang miradas inexpresivas. Los de Hogwarts se dirigieron, orgullosos de si mismos, a la mesa de Gryffindor, que estallaba en aplausos. Harry agarraba la mano de Saori, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Su colegio estaba orgulloso del equipo, su novia era la chica mas bella de Hogwarts y lo amaba. Harry se sentía querido por primera vez en su vida. Se sentó y no comió mucho, a pesar de sentir hambre. No podía comer por los nervios, que crecían a medida que pasaban las horas. Cuando era la una de la tarde, estaban muertos de nerviosismo. - Estoy muy nerviosa, Harry - dijo Saori, aferrándose a Harry - Saori, no te preocupes. Eres magnífica en quidditch y se que no dejarás que Hogwarts pierda. ¡Todo Hogwarts tiene fe en ustedes! Y si sabemos que ustedes son los mejores, ¡Es porque lo afirmamos! - dijo Hermione, tratando de animar. Saori sonrió y se sintió un poco mas animada, aunque no pudo evitar sentir el paso de los minutos como si fuesen gotas que cayeran sobre ella. Al fin llegó la hora. Ya habían hecho las eliminatorias de entre Drumstrang y Beauxbattons. Si Hogwarts ganaba a Beauxbattons, este quedaba descalificado, y entonces quedaría la lucha entre Hogwarts y Drumstrang. En los vestidores nadie habló. George había perdido todo el color de la cara, tanto, que no parecía el mismo George de siempre. Samantha y John estaban muy nerviosos. Harry estaba un poco nervioso y Ron, bueno, Ron era el mas nervioso de ahí, pues el tendría que parar las quaffles. Como no era demasiado bueno, temía que la quaffle tirada por el equipo de Beauxbattons entrara en los aros. Pero en fin, no podía ponerse así de nervioso porque si no perderían. - Bueno, amigos - anunció Fred, mirando el reloj - ha llegado el momento. Tenemos que ir y dar la cara. Por favor, hagan lo que puedan, y todo irá de perlas. Pero si nos retacamos a último minuto, perderemos fácilmente. Todo recae en los cazadores, buscador, golpeador, en fin, recae en todos. Ahora, salgamos con la frente bien en alto. Saori abrazó a Harry y le dio un apasionado beso antes de salir. Cuando salieron, una brisa fría les pegó en la cara. Hacía muchísimo frío. En las tribunas, todos los presentes llevaban abrigos, bufandas y otras cosas para calentarse. En eso llegaban los de Beauxbattons, vestidos con túnicas grises. A decir verdad, los de Beauxbattons parecían bastante nerviosos. Harry oyó a una chica hablar con un compañero: - Fgancamente no se pog qué viajamos aquí a Hogwagts si en nuestgo colegio tenemos un mejog estadio de quidditch. Fgancamente este estadio es una basuga. A Harry no le importó lo que opinaba esa chica, lo que le importaba realmente era ganar el partido o quedarían mal posicionados (como de segundo o de último lugar). Finalmente la señora Hooch llegó. - Bienvenidos a la inauguración del Torneo Intercolegial de Quidditch. Contamos con la distinguida presencia de el señor Ludo Bagman y la señora Sabrina Snape - anunció Lee Jordan, que como siempre hacía de comentarista. La señora Snape lucía muy hermosa con una formalísima túnica negra (al parecer, todos los que pertenecían a la familia Snape tenían una extraña pasión por el negro). Ludo Bagman, por otro lado, llevaba su túnica de las Avispas de Winbourne. La señora Hooch abrió, de una patada, el baúl que contenía las pelotas del quidditch. - Monten sus escobas - ordenó la señora Hooch. Todos montaron sus escobas. La señora Hooch se llevó el silbato a los labios. A todos le pareció que iba a tocar la trompeta del juicio final. - A la cuenta de tres... dos... uno... Sonó el silbato. Samantha agarró la quaffle. Los cazadores de Beauxbattons volaban detrás de los de Hogwarts. Samantha hizo un giro extraño y se encontró de cara con un cazador. Aterrada, tiró la quaffle a la suerte. La agarró una cazadora de Beauxbattons, que iba volada a los postes de gol. Saori, temerosa de que Ron no pudiera hacer nada por detener eso, corrió hacia la cazadora. Le dio un fuerte empujón y le hizo soltar la quaffle. Aliviada, Saori se alejó de los postes de gol de Hogwarts y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a los aros de gol del equipo contrario. Ahí estaba el guardameta, que parecía temer que Saori metiera el gol. Saori tiró la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas y el guardameta, como no quería que la quaffle lo tocara, se apartó y el gol entró fácilmente. Los de Hogwarts rieron mucho y los de Beauxbattons empezaron a gritarle cosas en francés al guardameta. - ¡Marcó! ¡DIEZ A CERO PARA HOGWARTS! Hubo una ovación ensordecedora. Mientras tanto, Harry buscaba desesperadamente la snitch. - ¿Vas bien, Hagui? - preguntó una voz. Era la buscadora de Beauxbattons, una chica muy guapa de unos diecisiete años. - Si, ¿por qué? - preguntó Harry - Pogque ya yo vi la snitch - dijo la chica, y salió disparada hacia un lugar cercano a los postes de gol de Beauxbattons. Ahí resplandecía la snitch. Aterrado, Harry aceleró la escoba, tratando de alcanzar a la chica, que ya llevaba mucha ventaja. - ¡VAMOS! - gritó Harry a la escoba, para apurarla. Ya aminoraba la marcha. La cazadora estaba demasiado cerca de la snitch. Como último recurso, Harry empujó un poquito a la buscadora. La buscadora literalmente salió disparada de ahí, comprobando una vez mas la sutileza de los jugadores de Beauxbattons. Harry vio su camino libre... Una bludger venía hacia el a toda velocidad, mandada por uno de los golpeadores de Beauxbattons. Harry hizo un desesperado movimiento para esquivarla. Lo logró, pero tras esos cruciales segundos, la snitch aprovechó para desaparecer. Hogwarts hizo una sola oleada de decepción y le gritaban cosas al golpeador de Beauxbattons. La buscadora de Beauxbattons se levantó del suelo, montó su escoba y se elevó en el aire, buscando la snitch. Mientras tanto, los cazadores de Hogwarts y los cazadores de Beauxbattons estaban jugando muy rudamente. Hogwarts llevaba noventa puntos y Beauxbattons también llevaba noventa. Saori, que tenía la quaffle en ese momento, reconoció una de las jugadas de Beauxbattons: Interceptar al jugador contrario hasta que suelte la pelota. Aterrada, Saori dio la vuelta y se alejó a toda velocidad. Todos los cazadores la seguían. John, que recordaba que hacer si sucedían cosas así, hizo acopio de todo su valor y, acelerando mucho, chocó contra los tres cazadores. John casi se cae al suelo, de no ser por Fred, que estaba ahí, y lo agarró justo a tiempo. Un cazador de Beauxbattons si se cayó de su escoba. Emocionados por la falta de un jugador en el equipo contrario, Hogwarts marcó otras tres veces. Ron se estaba luciendo como guardameta, pues ya no dejaba que la quaffle se le escabullera, pues pensaba que nueve veces eran suficientes. Mientras tanto, Harry ya había encontrado la snitch. La siguió a toda velocidad y, cuando estaba a escasos metros de la snitch, notó que la buscadora se le estaba adelantando por debajo. - ¡No pegmirigué que Beauxbattons piegda este pagtido! - vociferó la chica, pero Harry la desilusionó: Acelerando mas, atrapó la snitch. El estadio literalmente se vino abajo: Los de Hogwarts gritaban mucho. Los de Beauxbattons estaban muy tristes. La buscadora de Beauxbattons se estrelló contra la pared del estadio y se puso a llorar. Los demás de su equipo vinieron a consolarla. - J'ai voulu donner la gloire à Beauxbattons! - exclamó la muchacha, desconsolada. El resto de sus amigos la consoló diciéndole palabras en francés. Después de un rato, se fueron. Ahora la pelea estaba entre Hogwarts y Drumstrang. Ese sería el partido más difícil. En la sala común, los de Gryffindor hicieron una gran fiesta. Fred y George habían traído muchas cosas de picar y artículos de broma de su invención. La fiesta no se acabó si no a las tres de la mañana, cuando todos cayeron rendidos a causa de la fatiga. Pero el día siguiente había clases. Saori cayó en cama desde las once de la noche. Harry y Ron, por el contrario, eran los que mas alborotaban. Ellos, junto con Fred, George y los demás que aguantaron, se quedaron despiertos hasta esa hora. Luego de eso durmieron en la sala, sobre los sillones, sin preocupaciones. Al día siguiente se tuvieron que curar de la fatiga que les atacaba en ese momento, pues tenían clases y no podían faltar. Saori pudo levantarse temprano y sin fatigas. En cuanto a Harry y Ron, de muy mala gana se levantaron de la cama en la que estaban. - No me quiero levantar de esta cama, Saori - dijo Ron, molesto, cuando Saori fue a despertarlos. - ¡Tienes que levantarte! Harry, amor, despierta. Ya es tarde - dijo Saori, tratando de despertar a Harry - No, Saori. Tengo mucho sueño - dijo Harry, envolviéndose mas en la cobijas. - ¡HARRY, RON, ES UNA ORDEN, O SE LEVANTAN O LOS MATO! - bramó Saori, para ver cual era el efecto de sus palabras. Fue el que quería: Harry y Ron despertaron de golpe y se pusieron de pie, se dirigieron al baño, se vistieron y se presentaron a Saori, bien despiertos. - Era broma, chicos. Nunca los mataría - dijo Saori, riéndose. Harry y Ron exhalaron un hondo suspiro. Entonces Saori los obligó a bajar a la sala común. Muy a desgana, vieron como había quedado la sala común: Papeles por todos lados, vasos regados por ahí y todo vuelto un caos. Saori los alejó de ahí y los mandó al Gran Comedor para que desayunaran. Soñolientos todavía, desayunaron unas cuantas cosas y Saori los mandó para el aula de Encantamientos. Harry y Ron se despertaron un poco con el encantamiento de el día de hoy (Un truco llamado Fillipendo). El objetivo del encantamiento era empujar algunas cosas. El aula tenía unas paredes de piedra maciza que parecían imposibles de mover, pero Hermione les hizo la demostración y la pared se movió fácilmente. Harry no podía sacarlo. Saori lo sacaba tan fácilmente, que parecía que no hiciese ningún esfuerzo. Sin embargo, para realizar el encantamiento se requería concentración y cabeza. Como Harry no podía ni concentrarse, ni usar la cabeza, no pudo hacer nada. Lo intentó muchas veces, muchas, hasta que, frustrado, reclinó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de dormirse. Saori le pisó "accidentalmente" el pie de Harry, produciéndole un gran dolor. - ¡Ay! ¡Saori! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó Harry, molesto - ¿Yo? ¡Yo no hice nada! - respondió Saori, angelicalmente. Harry sonrió, al ver el rostro angelical de Saori, e intentó nuevamente hacer el encantamiento. - ¡Fillipendo! - dijo Harry. Sorprendentemente, una de las columnas de piedra se movió hasta el punto donde debían llegar. Luego tuvieron clase de Herbología. Luego de Transformaciones, luego de Historia de la Magia. En esta clase, Harry y Ron se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Luego, para cerrar con broche de oro el día: doble hora de pociónes. - Genial - dijo Ron, sarcásticamente - El día en que tengo mas sueño es el mismo día en que Snape y los de Slytherin tienen dos horas con nosotros. ¿Es que no puede haber otro castigo mas suave? Harry, sin embargo, pensó que Ron había exagerado. Pero cuando llegó al aula y vio la malévola cara de Snape, quiso salir de la mazmorra lo antes posible. Saori, por otro lado, no parecía incomodarle en lo mas mínimo la cara de Snape. Al contrario, parecía encantada con la clase, aunque la clase se tratara de hacer una poción para petrificar alguna parte del cuerpo. Ella sacaba los ingredientes, la preparaba y mucho antes de que se acabara la clase, ella ya tenía una poción perfectamente hecha. Todos miraban sorprendidos a Saori, pues la poción estaba en grado de dificultad número ocho (lo más difícil era de grado 10). Aunque en teoría Snape debía mostrarse orgulloso porque su hija hizo perfectamente una poción grado 8, Snape miró la poción con desprecio, aunque sin decir nada. Los días fueron pasando, hasta que llegó el día en que se jugaría la final del Torneo Intercolegial de Quidditch: Drumstrang contra Hogwarts.  
  
CAPÍTULO 10: LAS FINALES DE QUIDDITCH  
  
Todos estaban menos nerviosos que en el partido contra Beauxbattons, pero se tomaron al equipo de Drumstrang muy en serio: Estaban entrenados por Víctor Krum, eran robustos y fuertes y muy hoscos jugando quidditch. - Si ellos son hostiles - decía George - seremos hostiles nosotros también. Debemos ganar este partido, porque si perdemos, quedaremos de segundo lugar... George dejó de hablar. Parecía que tuviese la lengua enredada. Fred, sin que le hiciera falta el buen humor, le dio unos golpes a George en la espalda. Milagrosamente, eso si lo recuperó, así que siguió hablando. - Eh, bueno, solo traten de ganar. Recuerden las tácticas y los puntos débiles de Drumstrang, según nos contó Saori. No se aterroricen cuando vean a esos mastodontes montados en Saetas de Fuego y volando a velocidades increíblemente rápidas y... - ¡Eres la esperanza personificada, George! - le reprochó Ron, con sarcasmo - Nunca te había oído hablar con tanta fe... - Ron tiene razón, George - intervino Samantha - Si no tenemos fe en nosotros mismos, no podremos hacer nada. - Samantha tiene razón - dijo John - debemos confiar en nosotros o si no nunca le ganaremos a Drumstrang George tragó saliva al ver a su equipo con tanta razón. Miró a su hermano, que asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al equipo. - Tienen razón. ¡He perdido la fe! - exclamó, despechado - Debo recuperar la fe en mi equipo. Se que ustedes son los mejores. Drumstrang no nos ganará. Ellos son unos mastodontes montados en palillos de dientes. Algunos rieron. George estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Saori se le acercó, con un pañuelo. - Toma - dijo Saori, acercándole el pañuelo. George, en vez de agarrar el pañuelo, agarró a Saori y rompió a llorar. Abrazaba a Saori tan fuertemente, que ella creía que se ahogaría. Cuando George la soltó, su rostro había adquirido un color rojizo, y no era por el rubor. - Ay, lo siento muchísimo, Saori. Se me fue la mano - se disculpó George - No te preocupes, estoy bien - dijo Saori, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Miró su reloj y dio un respingo - ¡Faltan cinco minutos para que empiece el partido! ¡Rápido, a los vestidores! Todos se pusieron apresuradamente las túnicas de quidditch y esperaron ver alguna señal para que salieran. La encontraron cuando vieron al equipo de Drumstrang salir: todos llevaban túnicas color café. Todos tenían un aspecto temible, salvo dos chicas que eran las golpeadoras, que eran muy bonitas. Pero Harry no debía pensar en esas muchachas, pues la única chica para el era Saori. Se estaban preparando para jugar el partido mas emocionante de sus vidas. - Bienvenidos a la final de el Torneo Intercolegial de Quidditch. Esta vuelta veremos disputarse la copa a Hogwarts y Drumstrang. Será un partido emocionante: Hogwarts tiene muy buenos jugadores, pero Drumstrang no se queda atrás. Ya están los dos equipos en el campo. En eso llegó la señora Hooch, soltó las pelotas de quidditch y alzaba el silbato. - A la cuenta de tres: uno... dos... tres... Sonó el silbato. Saori no iba a sentir piedad por su antiguo equipo. Cogió la quaffle muy velozmente y salió disparada hacia los postes de gol de Drumstrang. Mientras tanto, Harry luchaba contra el buscador de Drumstrang. El buscador era un poco lento, pues era bastante robusto, lo que le daba a Harry algo de ventaja. El buscador, aunque iba en una Nimbus 2001, no podía alcanzar muy rápido a Harry. Realmente Hogwarts tenía el partido asegurado. Entonces Harry vio la snitch, muy lejos de ellos. Como Harry era muy, muy malo, decidió jugar un poco con el buscador. Supuso que había visto la snitch, muy por debajo de el. Como el buscador de Drumstrang era un auténtico buscador, siguió a Harry. Harry bajaba con increíble velocidad y el buscador de Drumstrang también: parecía que su especialidad eran los descensos en picado. Harry frenó justo cuando iba a estrellarse contra el suelo. El buscador, por otro lado, no tuvo tiempo de frenar y se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo. Feliz, Harry vio su camino despejado para coger la snitch. Subió, alargó su mano y agarró la snitch. Fue el partido más fácil que había jugado en mucho tiempo. Había agarrado la snitch en escasos quince minutos. Saori voló hacia Harry y lo besó apasionadamente. El esto del equipo, muy feliz, se confundió en un abrazo colectivo. Debajo de ellos, había un caos total: Hogwarts estaba sumamente feliz por ganar un torneo intercolegial. Todos gritaban, aplaudía, lloraban (George estaba llorando muy fuertemente), reían, saltaban, en fin, demostraban de una u otra forma su alegría. Cuando el equipo de Hogwarts fue hacia la tribuna principal para recibir el trofeo, hubo llantos en el equipo: Saori y Samantha estaban abrazadas, llorando de alegría. Su madre parecía muy feliz al entregarle la copa a George. Cuando este la recibió, se viró y alzó la copa. - ¡VIVA HOGWARTS! - vociferó George - ¡Viva Hogwarts! - bramó el equipo Ese día fue el más feliz de la existencia de Harry. No durmió por estar en la gran fiesta que se formó en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba orgullosísima de Ron. - Te adoro, Ron - dijo Hermione - Yo también, Hermione - dijo Ron Y se besaban. Harry y Saori también se demostraban su amor. Saori acariciaba el rostro de Harry con infinita ternura. - Eres el mejor buscador que he visto en mucho tiempo - le susurró Saori a Harry. Este se sentía tan apasionado, que simplemente agarró a Saori y la empezó a besar. Cuando se separaron, tiempo después, notaron que todos los miraban. Saori enrojeció mucho, y Harry también. Luego todos (incluidos Harry y Saori) empezaron a reírse. La fiesta siguió hasta avanzadas horas de la mañana. Al otro día no había clases por el alboroto que se formó el día de ayer. En la sala común, a las seis de la mañana, todavía ser podía ver a muchos rezagados que no tenían nada que hacer y encendían bengalas del doctor Fillibuster. Saori se había acostado a las tres de la mañana y Harry y Ron a las cinco. Hermione también se acostó a las tres, pues decía que no soportaba quedar despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Al día siguiente todos estaban estropeados, cansados, perezosos, desatinados. La mayoría de los estudiantes no fue a desayunar, si no a almorzar. Se levantaron tan tarde, que parecía que nunca iban a despertar. En cambio, Saori había despertado muy temprano para buscar explicación a todos sus problemas. Iba por el camino de las mazmorras cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba. Extrañada, volteó y no vio a nadie, a pesar de que la voz se hallaba muy cerca de ella. Desconcertada, siguió su camino... - ¡Saori! ¿No me escuchas? Saori se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba una chica alta y delgada, con el cabello liso hasta los tobillos. Su mirada, dulce y tierna, sucumbió ante un gesto suspicaz. - Oye, nunca te había visto. ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Saori - ¿Quien soy? ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? - preguntó la chica, misteriosamente - ¡Por supuesto que quiero saberlo! - exclamó Saori, impaciente. - Pues soy la duelista de Beauxbattons - dijo la chica, pasándose distraídamente una mano por el cabello - No tienes acento francés - dijo Saori - Tu tampoco. Ya estamos a mano. - Pero aparentas tener diecisiete años o algo así. Debí de conocerte y yo nunca te vi - dijo Saori, recordando sus momentos en Beauxbattons. - Tal vez si me conoces. Tal vez si me conociste. Tal vez si me conocerás - dijo la chica, misteriosamente, y empezó a correr. Saori la persiguió y, cuando dobló una esquina, la chica ya había desaparecido. Preguntándose quién sería esa chica, Saori abandonó sus deseos de visitar a su madre o a su padre y se dirigió a la sala común. La sala común seguía desastrosa, y nadie se había despertado, ni siquiera Hermione. Saori subió a su cuarto para ver si podía despertar a Hermione. Cuando abrió la puerta, además de ver a las chicas durmiendo, vio que en su baúl había un brillo de color rojo. Extrañada, abrió el baúl. Dentro, lo que brillaba era el libro de el misterio del bosque de la luna. Sorprendida, pues nunca su libro había hecho eso, abrió el libro. Pero el libro se abrió solo. Fue pasando las páginas como si hubiera una fuerte ráfaga de viento, y se detuvieron en una página donde había una foto: Una muchacha, que aparentaba tener diecisiete años. Su rostro era ligeramente gris, sus cabellos, largos hasta los tobillos, eran de color rojo. Era alta y delgada, con una extraña belleza. Su sonrisa, malévola, reflejaba la maldad de su alma. A Saori se le hizo familiar, hasta que comprendió. - ¡Galatea! - exclamó. Pero, temerosa de despertar a las otras chicas, bajó a la sala común. Como no encontró a nadie, pensó que ahí podía ver mejor la foto, pero no se sentía segura. Bajaría y le contaría a Dumbledore que Galatea ya estaba liberada y que buscaba el espejo. Pero en eso bajó Harry. - Saori, buenos días - dijo Harry - ¡Harry, ha pasado algo terrible! ¡Galatea ha salido del espejo, y lo está buscando! - exclamó Saori, abrazando a Harry. Harry se mostró demasiado desconcertado. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando Saori. - Oye, no te entiendo. ¿De qué me estás hablando? - preguntó Harry - ¿Tu tienes el libro "El Misterio del Bosque de la Luna"? - preguntó Saori - Si - Ahí narra la historia del Espejo de Galatea. ¿La recuerdas? - preguntó Saori Harry intentó recordar. - Ah, si. El Espejo de Galatea. ¿Qué pasó con el espejo? - preguntó Harry - Galatea ha salido de el. Si no lo encuentra en menos de dos meses, ella morirá. Y yo se quien tiene el espejo. ¿Recuerdas en la clase de Historia de la Magia que el profesor Binns habló que el lugar donde estaba encerrado el lago que tenía el Espejo de Galatea estaba encerrado en un dije? - preguntó Harry - ¡Ah, si! ¿Y? - dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros Saori sacó de dentro del cuello de su túnica una cadena de oro. Al final de esa cadena había un medallón muy bonito y grande. Harry se acercó a verlo y se sorprendió: en el medallón habían cosas que se movían dentro de el. Podía ver un gran lago muy bonito y tranquilo de aguas claras y límpidas. - Qué lindo lago, Saori. ¿Pero que tiene que ver esto con el espejo? - Harry - dijo Saori, con énfasis - Este es el lago del Fénix. Es aquí donde se encuentra el espejo. Si Galatea me encuentra y se da cuenta que yo tengo el lago, me matará, ¿sabes? - ¡Oh, Dios mío! - exclamó Harry - ¿A dónde vas? - A buscar a Dumbledore para alertarlo - dijo Saori, caminando hacia la puerta. - ¡Alto ahí! Te acompaño - dijo Harry, caminando hasta Saori. Saori le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de salir. Cuando salió vio, al final del pasillo, una figura que se movía de aquí para allá, con una túnica blanca. - No puede ser un fantasma - dijo Harry Entonces la figura paró su vaivén y pareció clavar su mirada en ellos dos. Luego vieron que algo rojo brilló en su rostro, en el lugar donde tendría los ojos. Entonces la figura empezó a acercarse rápidamente a Harry y Saori. Los dos gritaron y salieron corriendo, perseguidos por esa figura. Cuando estuvo un poco cerca, Saori pudo distinguir que era Galatea. Trataron de correr más rápido. - ¡Corre más rápido, Harry! - gritó Saori - ¡No intenten huir! ¡Yo ya estoy instalada en Hogwarts y nunca saldré de aquí sin mi lago! - bramó Galatea Corrieron hasta el Gran Comedor. Por suerte, todavía estaba Dumbledore, hablando con la profesora McGonnagall. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que dos estudiantes venían de la nada a el comedor, cuando el desayuno ya había terminado. - ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Ha pasado algo horrible! - exclamó Harry - ¡Galatea... se ha liberado de la maldición que la retenía! - exclamó Saori - ¡Por Dios, chicos! - dijo la profesora McGonnagall Con frecuencia, Harry y Saori miraban para atrás por si aparecía Galatea. Entonces se acercaron mas a la mesa de los profesores. - A ver, explíquenme bien y sin agitaciones - dijo Dumbledore, calmadamente - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Profesor, Galatea está en Hogwarts... - dijo Harry - ...Y se ha librado de la maldición que la retenía - terminó Saori McGonnagall los miraba, escéptica. Dumbledore los miraba seriamente. - ¿Están seguros de lo que dicen? - preguntó la profesora McGonnagall - ¡Profesora, venimos huyendo de ella! - exclamó Harry - ¡Nos venía persiguiendo! - dijo Saori - ¿Los venía persiguiendo? - preguntó Dumbledore - Si, profesor. Y es igualita a la foto que tengo de ella en este libro - dijo Saori, alzando el libro. Dumbledore miró la portada, con aire de entendido. - Vaya, nunca pensé que tendrías ese libro, es muy complicado y tiene muchas cosas escritas en otro idioma desconocido para mi - dijo Dumbledore. - Este idioma es Sika, el idioma de una criatura que vive únicamente en el bosque del lago del Fénix - dijo Saori - Si, ya lo se. Lo que no se es como hablarlo, pronunciarlo y entenderlo - dijo Dumbledore, con una pequeña sonrisita nerviosa. - Pues yo si lo entiendo y lo pronuncio y todo eso. Recuerda que yo... - dijo Saori, pero se cayó súbitamente. Harry casi no reaccionó ante esa inequívoca señal de que algo raro estaba pasando. - Bueno, yo no entiendo nada - dijo la profesora McGonnagall. - Minerva, aquí no hay nada que entender - dijo Dumbledore - lo único que hay que hacer es mantenernos en alerta por si aparece alguien lastimado. - ¿Lastimado? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó la profesora McGonnagall - Lo que quiero decir es que se que hay una fuerza maligna aquí en Hogwarts que no descansará hasta que... - ¡Prrofesorr Dumbledorre! - gritó una chica de Drumstrang, que venía corriendo hacia Dumbledore, con una expresión consternada en el rostro y completamente histérica. - ¿Qué pasa, Ilanova? Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore, levantándose de su asiento - ¡Ilushka está muerrta! - dijo Ilanova, empezando a llorar - ¡Ahorra Drumstrang está descalificada porrque no tenemos un duelista! Dumbledore se puso muy serio. La profesora McGonnagall se tapó la boca con las manos. Saori también se levantó de su asiento, horrorizada. Harry, sin embargo, presentía que la duelista de Drumstrang había sido asesinada. - Dime una cosa, Ilanova: ¿Sabes quien mató a Ilushka? - preguntó Saori - No lo se. Solo vi una muchacha que estoy segurra que la he visto en Beauxbattons. Crreo que es la duelista de ese colegio. Cuando le prregunté si había visto a alguien, ella negó y se fue. Perro de ahí en adelante no vi a nadie. - Ya. Voy a avisarle a los representantes del Ministerio de Magia - dijo Dumbledore, y salió del comedor. Mientras la chica lloraba, Saori se sentaba de nuevo. - Apostaría lo que fuera a que Galatea mató a Ilushka - dijo Saori - Yo también presiento eso - dijo Harry Al rato vino Dumbledore, con la madre de Saori y con Ludo Bagman. - ¡Qué es lo que pasa, Dumbledore? - preguntó Ludo Bagman - Asesinaron a Ilushka Alexandrovichk - dijo Dumbledore. La señora Snape se sorprendió mucho. - ¿La duelista de Drumstrang? - preguntó ella - La misma. Creo que Drumstrang está descalificada del Torneo de Duelos, Sabrina - dijo Ludo Bagman - Pues, atendiendo a las circunstancias, lo mas seguro es que Drumstrang sea descalificado del Torneo - dij la señora Snape. Ilanova dio un grito. - ¡Oh, no puede serr! - se quejó - Si quedamos descalificados, quedarremos de último lugar y le llevarremos la verrgüenza a Drumstrang. ¿Qué será de nosotros? - No te preocupes, Ilanova - dijo Saori - Yo se que Ilushka era excelente en duelos y estaba segura que mi lucha contra ella iba a ser espectacular. Pero como murió... Cuanto lo siento. Los representantes del Ministerio de Magia salieron, discutiendo las circunstancias. Luego Saori se quedó con Dumbledore y Harry. La profesora McGonnagall había acompañado a Ilanova a ir a la enfermería, pues estaba entrando en un genuino colapso nervioso. - ¿Cuándo va a ser el encuentro entre Hogwarts y Beauxbattons? - preguntó Saori - Será mañana - dijo Dumbledore. - ¿Y si tengo que utilizar alguna maldición imperdonable? - preguntó Saori - Tu no puedes utilizar una maldición imperdonable en un ser humano. Recuérdalo - dijo Dumbledore - Si, ya lo se. Pero creo que no podré ganar el duelo si no las uso - explicó Saori - Puedes ganar el duelo sin usar las maldiciones imperdonables, Saori - dijo Dumbledore, dando por zanjada la discusión. Saori comprendió perfectamente las indirectamente directas señales de Dumbledore, y no dijo mas nada. Se dirigió a la sala común, seguida por Harry, para ver como podía serenarse. Cuando llegaron, algunos ya habían despertado. La sala común volvía a estar limpia porque habían venido unos elfos a limpiar el desastre que habían dejado anoche. En una mesa estaban Hermione y Ron, haciendo algunos deberes. - Hola Ron. Hola Hermione - saludaron Harry y Saori - Hola, chicos - saludó Ron. Hermione solo sonrió. Harry fue por sus libros y sus cosas y se puso a hacer los deberes. Saori, por otro lado, fue a practicar para el duelo de mañana. Saori trataba de aprender nuevos y poderosos ataques. Ella sabía perfectamente que Galatea usaría magia oscura, y debía tener una defensa contra ellas. Intentó aprender sobre las artes oscuras, y para eso consiguió un pase para la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Al final de día ya tenía mucha información sobre las artes oscuras y como protegerse contra ellas. Cuando amaneció, Harry al bajar vio que Saori estaba tumbada en un sillón, profundamente dormida, con un libro en un idioma extraño cerrado en sus piernas. Harry sintió un poco de lástima por ella, pues se estaba esforzando por ganar una victoria mas a Hogwarts. Harry tocó suavemente su hombro y ella despertó. - Hola. ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla - Oh, muy bien - dijo Saori, con una sonrisa - Creo estar preparada para el duelo de hoy. Venceré a Galatea - Eso espero - dijo Harry, poniéndose severo en broma En eso bajaron Ron y Hermione - ¡Hola, Saori! - dijo Hermione, alegremente - ¿Lista para el duelo de hoy? - Si, estoy lista - dijo Saori, sonriente - Espero que aplastes a Beauxbattons, porque fue la duelista de Beauxbattons la que mató a la de Drumstrang - dijo Hermione, en un tono de voz que sonaba muy seguro. - ¿Y tu como sabes eso? - preguntó Harry - Lo oí - dijo Hermione - Oye, ¿a que hora empieza el duelo? - preguntó Ron - A las tres de la tarde - dijo Hermione, mirando su reloj - y apenas son las once del día. Bajaron a almorzar. Cuando bajaron, Saori no vio a la duelista de Beauxbattons, o mejor dicho, a Galatea. - Oye, no veo a la duelista de Beauxbattons - dijo Ron, mirando a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde se sentaban los de Beauxbattons. - Si. Es muy raro - dijo Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo. Comieron, hablando de la duelista de Beauxbattons. Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron a la sala común. A las dos de la tarde, Saori miró su reloj. - ¡Cielos, ya son las dos! Tengo que buscar el vestido de duelo que está en mi baúl y tengo que bajar. La profesora McGonnagall me dijo que bajara para quedar bien instalada en la tarima. - ¿Cómo así? No entiendo - dijo Ron - A las tres de la tarde lo entenderás - dijo Saori, y fue para su dormitorio. Bajó de nuevo con un bulto color rojo oscuro entre las manos. - ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Hermione - Mi túnica de duelo - dijo Saori - ¿Y ya te vas? - preguntó Ron - Si, ya me voy. Hasta luego - se despidió Saori, y salió de la sala común.  
CAPÍTULO 11: EL DUELO FINAL  
  
Saori se dirigió al despacho de la profesora McGonnagall. Cuando llegó, tocó tres veces la puerta y entró. Dentro estaba la duelista de Beauxbattons, con un aspecto tan angelical, que nadie diría que ella había sido la muchacha que Saori se encontró aquella noche en el pasillo de las mazmorras. - ¡Hola, Saori! - saludó la chica. Saori no respondió a este saludo, simplemente miró a la chica fríamente. - Bueno, ya que las dos están aquí, le voy a preguntar algo a la señorita de Beauxbattons: ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó la profesora McGonnagall. - Me llamo Miriam Françoise - dijo la chica. Saori hizo un gesto de indiferencia.  
  
Cuando dieron las dos y cincuenta minutos, los estudiantes de Hogwarts y la gente de Beauxbattons se encaminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, que había sido arreglado de tal forma que había espacio para unas pequeñas tribunas y una gran tarima que brillaba con un resplandor dorado. El comedor se veía magnífico. En la mesa de los profesores (que había sido alzada u poco) se encontraban los profesores y los del Ministerio de Magia. Entonces Dumbledore apuntó con la varita a su garganta y pronunció "Sonorus". - Bienvenidos a la final de duelos Intercolegial. Por un desagradable incidente, la duelista de Drumstrang, Ilushka Moldovich no podrá concursar en el torneo de hoy. Dediquémosle un minuto de silencio. Hubo un gran silencio por un minuto. Luego, las duelistas entraron: Saori, con un vestido entero de pantalón que estaba hecho de un material parecido al cuero. El vestido estaba muy ceñido al cuerpo. Detrás de ella tenía una capa, roja al igual que su vestido. Calzaba unas botas rojas que eran de un material muy raro. Aunque el vestido se veía muy incómodo, en realidad era comodísimo y daba una gran flexibilidad. Detrás de Saori venía la de Beauxbattons, vestida de café. Ambas muchachas estaban completamente serias. Harry podía ver en Saori una expresión fría y paralizante que nunca había visto. Ahora no dudaba que era una Snape. - Ahora las contrincantes deben hacerse una reverencia - dijo Dumbledore. Miriam Françoise sonrió y se inclinó. Saori no sonrió, pero se inclinó. Luego se pusieron en la pose de batalla convencional. - Que empiece el duelo cuando ustedes quieran - dijo Dumbledore, se apuntó a la garganta con la varita y susurró "Relaxo". Miriam atacó primero. - ¡Rictusempra! Pero Saori no estaba de humor para reírse. Simplemente agarró su varita, hizo un movimiento circular con ella y la volvió a guardar. El círculo evitó que el encantamiento hiciese contacto contra Saori: había hecho una especie de escudo. Miriam pareció frustrarse mucho. - ¿Por qué lo evadiste? - preguntó, con un tono de voz muy agudo, como el tono de voz de un bebé. - ¡Desmaius! - bramó Saori Miriam lanzó un "Expelliarmus". Ambos hechizos chocaron en el aire y rebotaron. Saori, furiosa, dio un salto en el aire y atacó desde el aire. - ¡Acuarius! - dijo Saori. Una gran cantidad de agua mojó a Miriam. Pero Miriam empezó a gritar: el agua parecía que contenía una especie de sustancia urticante. Desesperada, se echaba con su varita chorros de agua, que aliviaban en cierto modo el ardor. Saori la miraba, complacida. Cuando Miriam estuvo libre de ardor, miró a Saori con una mezcla de furia y odio. - ¿Quieres jugar? - preguntó Miriam, sin asomo de voz aguda. Ahora su voz era grave y parecía muy lejana. Algunos en las tribunas gritaron, pues los ojos de Miriam se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre. - No, no quiero jugar, solamente quiero sacar a la Galatea verdadera - dijo Saori, sonriendo macabramente. Miriam se puso furiosa. Entonces sacó su varita. - ¡Crucio! Hubo muchos gritos en las tribunas. Saori no pudo interceptar la maldición, y recibió el dolor de la maldición. Como Miriam la estaba aplicando con todo su odio, el dolor era insoportable. Saori gritó mas fuerte de lo que había gritado en toda su vida. Agachada en el suelo, estaba muy adolorida. - Ahora, ¿qué opinas? Te hemos perdonado mucho. Ahora recibe el dolor - dijo Miriam, alzando nuevamente la varita. Ahora Saori iba a aguantar el dolor e iba a aparentar que no sentía nada. Levantó la mirada. Aunque tenía los dientes apretados, sonrió burlonamente y se levantó del suelo. Miriam la miraba, un poco sorprendida. Saori caminó, con pasos cortos y esforzados, hacia Miriam. Entonces Miriam bajó la varita. - No... creas que... te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente - dijo Saori. Entonces Saori atacó. - ¡Solarus! - bramó Saori. Una fuerte luz impactó los ojos de Miriam, dejándola ciega. - ¡Mis ojos! ¡No puedo ver nada! - gritaba, sosteniéndose los ojos. De la agitación, había dejado caer la varita. Saori, caminando hacia la varita, la agarró. Nadie habló. Todos estaban absortos mirando a Saori muy golpeada y jadeante, y miraban a Miriam sostenerse los ojos como si se le fueran a caer. Cuando Miriam se recuperó, vio que Saori sostenía su varita, y jugueteaba con ella. Miró la varita y miró a Saori. - ¿Agarraste la varita? ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Miriam - Cuando la dejaste caer al suelo - dijo Saori, tranquilamente Miriam estaba muy sorprendida. Había perdido, y ella había jurado que ganaría. Por el gusto había matado a esa resbalosa de Ilushka. Saori le había ganado el duelo sin gran esfuerzo, y el duelo había durado escasos diez minutos. Saori la miraba burlonamente. Entonces Miriam llevó a cabo su gran plan. Sacó su varita y pronunció las peores palabras que podría pronunciar: - ¡MORSMORDRE! Saori entendió perfectamente lo que había dicho. - ¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAN! ¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ TODOS! - gritó Saori. Todos los estudiantes empezaron a correr hacia las salas comunes. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Harry (que se había quedado rezagado), Malfoy y los profesores. Saori había desaparecido misteriosamente. Entonces aparecieron dos figuras por la puerta principal del comedor: dos mortífagos: uno que tenía la altura de un hombre adulto. Y el otro tenía una estatura de adolescente. El que tenía estatura de adolescente corrió hacia Harry. Harry intentó sacar su varita, pero el mortífago fue mas rápido y agarró a Harry y lo amarró mágicamente con unas cuerdas. Entonces arrastró a Harry con ayuda del mortífago adulto y salieron corriendo. Harry no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron arrastrándolo, pues había perdido el conocimiento. Cuando despertó estaba todavía amarrado y tirado en el piso. Estaba en el centro de un círculo de mortífagos. El mortífago más cercano a el estaba a escasos centímetros de el, mirándolo. Harry miró al mortífago a los ojos. Esa máscara horrible encerraba a un hombre que quería matarlo, lo presentía. Entonces llegó Voldemort, seguido por Galatea. En realidad Galatea se parecía mucho a Voldemort: ese mismo rostro de serpiente, esos mismos ojos rojos y fríos, ese mismo color de piel. - Le traje al joven Potter, señor - dijo el mortífago, con una curiosa voz afeminada, inclinándose ante Voldemort. Voldemort miró a Harry y sonrió macabramente. A Harry le dolió muchísimo la cicatriz. El mortífago se levantó de nuevo y se acercó a Harry. Entonces con sus manos acarició el rostro de Harry. Esas manos eran femeninas. Entonces Harry vio que esas manos eran similares a las manos de Saori. - ¡Harry, cuánto tiempo sin verte! - dijo Voldemort - ¿Te gustan las caricias de este mortífago? - No se de que hablas, Voldemort - dijo Harry, aguantándose el dolor de la cicatriz y soportando las inquietantes caricias del mortífago. - Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Harry - dijo Voldemort - Quítate la máscara - le ordenó Voldemort al mortífago que estaba acariciando a Harry. El mortífago paró de acariciar a Harry y se levantó. - No me pida eso, mi señor - dijo el mortífago. Harry supo que ese mortífago era un maldito afeminado. Pero, ¿por qué acariciaba tan dulcemente a Harry? - ¡Haz lo que te pido! ¡Crucio! El mortífago dio un grito agudo, de mujer. A Harry no le cabían dudas: era una mujer. Cuando Voldemort bajó la varita, el mortífago, jadeante, se llevó las manos a la máscara. - Mejor no te la quites - dijo Voldemort, deteniendo al mortífago (o mejor dicho, la mortífaga). La mortífaga volvió a mirar a Harry y entonces sacó la varita. Pero en vez de echarle una maldición, le cortó las ataduras a Harry. - ¡Corre, Harry! - le dijo la mortífaga, con voz grave. Harry echó a correr, pero fue alcanzado por unos mortífagos. La mortífaga se incorporó y se enfrentó a Voldemort. Pero ella estaba rezando un rezo extraño:  
  
- ¡Fuerzas oscuras, las llama su protegida! Protéjanme del infame que me reta Permitan que sus conjuros se conviertan en una treta Para que no toquen ni siquiera mis cabellos ¡Muro de Hades!  
  
Enseguida la cubrió un campo de color rojo. Voldemort había lanzado su maldición "Avada Kedavra", pero no surtió efecto. La mortífaga caminaba hacia Voldemort, con la varita alzada, dispuesta a atacar. - No podrás vencerme - dijo Voldemort, sonriendo demencialmente - Ni siquiera con un Avada Kedavra. - ¡Pero atacaré, aunque me cueste la vida! - exclamó la mortífaga - ¡Libera a Harry y mátame a mi, por favor! - No, no lo haré - dijo Voldemort, caminando hacia Harry, pero la mortífaga se interpuso entre Harry y Voldemort. - Haré lo que quieras, lo que sea, pero no mates a Harry, por favor - rogaba la mortífaga. Harry estaba desconcertado. ¿Cómo así que una mortífaga lo estaba defendiendo? Entonces la mortífaga, que estaba de espaldas a Harry, se quitó la máscara y la lanzó lejos de ella. - ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Potter? - preguntó Voldemort, furioso - ¡Porque lo amo! - gritó la mortífaga. Harry se sintió extrañado. Ella lo amaba, pero el ni siquiera la conocía. ¿Cómo iba a ser eso? - ¿Lo amas? ¡Yo te amo a ti y por eso no te mato! - exclamó Voldemort. Harry se sintió mas extrañado que nunca: ¿Voldemort amaba a alguien? - ¡Si me amas tanto como tu dices, libera a Harry! - dijo la mortífaga, pero Voldemort se acercó a la mortífaga con una mirada de deseo. Agarró a la mortífaga y la empezó a besar. La mortífaga se resistía muchísimo, pero Voldemort era mas fuerte que ella, y la seguía besando. La mortífaga reunió fuerzas y se separó de Voldemort. Pero eran tanta la fuerza que había recaudado, que cayó al suelo. Voldemort estaba sorprendido por su logro, pero luego miró a Harry y sonrió. Mas dolor para su cabeza. Harry estaba ansioso por conocer a la mujer que mataba por Harry. Entonces la mujer se dio la vuelta. Llevaba una capucha que le cubría el rostro. Entonces vio que un mortífago apuntaba con su varita a Harry. La mujer alzó su varita. - ¡Avada Kedavra! - dijo. El mortífago cayó muerto al instante. - ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para que mates a mis mortífagos? - preguntó Voldemort, impotente. - Yo misma - dijo la mortífaga - Voy a matar a Potter - dijo Voldemort, caminando hacia Harry, pero la mujer hizo un encantamiento que hizo que Voldemort retrocediera. - No le vas a tocar ni un pelo a Harry porque yo lo impediré - dijo la mujer. - Entonces te reto a un duelo. El que gana se lleva a Potter, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Voldemort - ¡Yo la quiero retar! - dijo Galatea - Ella tiene algo que es mío.  
  
CAPÍTULO 12: EL ESPEJO DE GALATEA  
  
Galatea se acercó a la mortífaga, con una expresión macabra en los ojos. Miró su varita y luego la tiró lejos de ella. - No voy a matarte con mi varita: no vale la pena matar a alguien tan insignificante como tu con una varita. Prefiero beber la sangre que se escurra de mis manos. Prepárate, porque te voy a golpear hasta matarte - dijo Galatea. Se adelantó hasta la mortífaga y le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara. La mortífaga cayó, cubriéndose la cara con sus dos manos. Se arrodilló, con las manos cubriéndole su rostro. La mujer estaba llorando. Entonces un mortífago se acercó a la mujer que estaba llorando y le dio un abrazo. Pero Voldemort lo apartó de ella. - ¡Déjala en paz! Se lo merece por amar a Potter - dijo Voldemort - ella debe amarme solamente a mi - ¡Pero ella es mi hija! - dijo la fría voz de Snape, ahora llena de zozobra. Harry escuchó perfectamente eso, pero pensó que Snape podía tener otra hija, no iba a ser Saori, nunca. - No te preocupes, papá - dijo la mujer, y se quitó la capucha. Miró a Harry, se acercó a el y le dio un apasionado beso. Harry nunca la había besado así. Las lenguas de ambos inspeccionaron cada centímetro de la boca del otro. Saori le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo empezó a acariciar. Harry acariciaba la espalda de Saori. Cuando se separaron, Saori miró a Harry dulcemente y luego miró a Voldemort. - Dime si eso no prueba que amo con todas mis fuerzas a Harry - dijo Saori, desafiante. Voldemort miró a Saori con intenso odio. Luego Saori susurró algo a Harry: - Si me matan, en un árbol que está detrás de este mortífago habrá un traslador con forma de muñeca quemada. Úsalo y cuídate. Luego se levantó, pero Galatea se acercó. Llevaba la varita alzada. - No voy a utilizar ningún hechizo para matarte - dijo Galatea, demencialmente. - Pero mira lo que le hago a tu Harry Galatea le lanzó una cosa a Harry en un brazo. El brazo quedó en carne viva, como si lo hubiesen quemado. Harry gritó de dolor. Saori miró con furia a Galatea- - ¿No quieres que te devuelva el Espejo? - preguntó Saori - Sí, devuélvemelo para adquirir nuevamente mi hermosa imagen - dijo Galatea Saori sacó el medallón de dentro de su túnica. Se la enseñó a Galatea y esta miró el medallón, fascinada. - Mi-mi medallón - dijo, como hipnotizada - Si, tu medallón - dijo Saori, con una pequeña sonrisa. Súbitamente el medallón de iluminó con una luz dorada que inundó todo el bosque. Hubo un momento en que la luz se hizo tan intensa, que hacía daño a los ojos. Harry cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos... Se encontraba en un bosque precioso frente a el lago que se podía ver en el medallón. Los pájaros cantaban una dulce melodía. Los animales silvestres corrían de un lado para el otro. Galatea estaba inquieta. - ¡Haz aparecer el maldito espejo! - le ordenó a Saori Saori sonrió. Alzó su varita y la mantuvo al nivel de sus hombros y dijo, muy suavemente: - ¡Pluvius! Fue alzando la varita mas y mas hasta que quedó apuntando al cielo. Entonces sucedió algo milagroso: Las aguas se alzaron hasta sacar un gran espejo dorado, con una inscripción por todo el marco del espejo en un idioma desconocido. Galatea se reflejó en el y dijo: - Ahora quiero mi antiguo cuerpo... Pero Saori dijo. - No tan rápido, Galatea. Primero tienes que decir el rezo. ¿O es que se te olvidó? Galatea gruñó. Entonces cerró los ojos, respiró varias veces antes de decir el rezo: - "Bruns olsmiot risollet..." Mientras ella decía el resto del rezo, Saori iba a hacer algo. Hizo aparecer un bloque y lo alzó con un Wingardium Leviousa mas potente que el normal. Entonces apuntó al espejo y, estrellándolo contra el cristal, lo rompió en mil pedazos. Galatea gritó, horrorizada, pues si el espejo era destruido, Galatea sería destruida. Entonces el cuerpo de Galatea parecía convertirse en polvo. Galatea bramaba, horrorizada. - ¿Por qué hiciste esto? - preguntó Galatea a Saori, con un lastimero gemido - Porque no podías seguir viviendo. Yo iba a continuar la tarea de la bruja Agatha, y lo conseguí: Te he destruido. Galatea gritó y, con un último grito, desapareció y se convirtió en polvo. El precioso bosque desapareció junto con Galatea. Voldemort se acercó a Saori y le puso las manos por el cuello, ahorcándola. - ¿Por qué mataste a Galatea? - dijo suavemente Voldemort, apretando las manos aún mas. Saori gemía de dolor. Pero entonces Voldemort aflojó la fuerza de sus manos y miró a Saori, tiernamente. Entonces Saori hizo algo horrible: Disimuladamente, empuñó su varita como si fuese un cuchillo y la clavó en el corazón de Voldemort. Voldemort la soltó inmediatamente, mirando como la varita estaba clavada en su cuerpo. Voldemort miró a Saori, que había dado un salto, alejándose de el. - No creas que me ha dado gusto haber acabado con tu vida, Voldemort. Simplemente hice lo que te merecías - dijo Saori, jadeando. - No estés tan segura - dijo Voldemort Saori le quitó su varita y, haciendo un desesperado intento por matar a Voldemort, dijo: - ¡Avada Kedavra! Indudablemente había hecho daño a Voldemort, pero no lo había matado. Se debilitó mucho, pero no tanto como la última vez en que Harry Potter lo había vencido, siendo un niño pequeño. Seguía con su cuerpo, dando inequívocas señales de dolor, pero no las que Saori esperaba. Entonces Voldemort avanzó a Saori, lentamente. Saori intentó huir, pero unos mortífagos la atraparon, dejándola a merced de Voldemort. - ¡Padre, Harry, utilicen el traslador! - gritó Saori Harry sabía que no podía quedarse ahí. Snape se quitó la máscara de mortífago y siguió a Harry. Antes de tocar el traslador, Snape miró a su hija, tristemente. Voldemort avanzaba hacia ella, empuñando la varita para clavársela. - ¡Hija! - gritó Snape - ¡Huye, padre! ¡Huye con Harry! Yo me pondré a salvo - gritaba Saori Con el corazón destrozado, Snape avanzó rápidamente hacia el traslador. Harry echó una última mirada de dolor y, junto con Snape, tocó el traslador que lo llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts.  
  
CAPÍTULO 13: MEMORIAS  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Harry no quiso levantarse del suelo. Estaba llorando, y eso que el no lloraba muy fácilmente. Harry pudo oír que Snape estaba sollozando. Sintió pasos en la tierra. - ¡Oh, no! ¿Otra vez lo del año pasado? - oyó Harry que preguntó la profesora McGonnagall - Me temo que si, Minerva - dijo Snape, con voz llorosa - ¡Amor mío! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntaba la voz de la señora Snape - Mi hija... - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Saori? - Va a morir, estoy seguro - dijo Snape. Harry decidió levantarse. Estaba lejos de Hogwarts. Detrás de la profesora McGonnagall pudo ver a Hagrid, que había regresado. - ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hagrid, con voz de trueno. Harry no respondió. No podía responder que estaba bien cuando se sentía peor que en toda su vida. Entonces apareció Dumbledore, obviamente con un traslador, y llevaba a Saori. Saori tenía la varita suya clavada en su pecho. Se veía muy blanca e inanimada. Snape y su esposa se levantaron del suelo y corrieron a ver a su hija. - ¿Está muerta? - preguntó Snape - No, está viva. Por suerte Voldemort no le clavó la varita exactamente en el corazón, pero aún así está en peligro inminente. Por favor, traigan a Harry a la enfermería, por favor. - indicó Dumbledore, y se dirigió hacia la enfermería. La señora Snape avanzó hacia Harry, que se había quedado helado al ver a Saori así. El sentía que si Saori moría, sería culpa suya. - Harry, cariño, vamos - dijo la señora Snape, dulcemente, ofreciéndole su mano. Pero Harry no la tomó. - Saori... - fue lo único que alcanzó a balbucear Harry - Saori estará bien, ella es muy fuerte. Ahora toma mi mano, te llevaré a la enfermería - dijo la señora Snape, con una bella sonrisa. Harry tomó su mano y caminó con ella hasta la enfermería. Cuando llegaron, vieron que la señora Pomfrey estaba con las cortinas de la cama de Saori cerradas. Snape, McGonnagall y Dumbledore estaban fuera, muy lejos de esa cama, en unas sillas que estaban casi en el principio de la enfermería. La señora Snape le dijo a Harry que se acostara en una cama, y se dirigió a una silla que estaba al lado de su esposo. - ¿Cómo está Saori, mi amor? - preguntó su esposa, acariciándole el rostro a su esposo. - Pomfrey no me ha querido decir nada - dijo Snape, frustrado - No te preocupes, amor, ya pasará - dijo su esposa, suavemente y dándole un beso en la mejilla Snape agarró el rostro de su esposa y le dio un apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron, la señora Pomfrey salía a donde estaban ellos. - La chica está bastante delicada. Creo que está mas muerta que viva - dijo la señora Pomfrey, tristemente. Snape se levantó de golpe, y su esposa también. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Haz todo lo que sea posible, por favor! - rogó Snape - ¡Mi hija no puede morir! - dijo la señora Snape, llorando. Su esposo la abrazó Harry escuchó las palabras de la señora Pomfrey, olvidándose que le dolía mucho el brazo. Con muy disimulado esfuerzo, se incorporó en la cama. Miró a Snape, luego a su esposa. La señora Snape le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a Harry. Luego Harry miró a la señora Pomfrey y preguntó: - ¿Va a vivir? La señora Pomfrey crispó la fina línea del labio, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Miró a Harry unos momentos y dijo: - No lo se. Eso lo dirá Dios Harry se sintió destruido. Cuando se sentía amado, el ser amado se iba, dejándolo nuevamente solo. Harry no pudo asimilar el golpe muy bien, y se tumbó en la cama, llorando. La señora Snape se acercó a Harry, le acarició el cabello y se sentó al lado de el, en su cama. - ¿Sabes que tu madre y yo fuimos muy amigas cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts? - le dijo la señora Snape. Harry se sorprendió mucho. - ¿En serio? - Si. Lily y yo éramos muy amigas, pues ambas éramos de Gryffindor. Lily y yo estábamos entre las chicas mas bellas de Gryffindor. Conocí muy bien a tu padre, a Sirius, a Remus. Todos éramos muy amigos. ¿Sabías que Sirius y yo fuimos novios? - dijo la señora Snape, muy sonriente. Harry sonrió. La próxima vez que viera a Sirius, le preguntaría sobre eso. - ¿Usted conoció bien a mis padres? - preguntó Harry - Por supuesto, Harry. Cuando me enteré que tus padres habían muerto, yo empezaba mi trabajo como auror. Me dolió tanto esa noticia, que me deprimí muchísimo. Lily era mi mejor amiga. Pero me dio mas tristeza saber que tu habías quedado huérfano. Le pregunté a la gente del Ministerio si ya tenías un hogar, pues pensaba llevarte conmigo para que vivieras en mi casa, pero me informaron que te habían dejado en casa de tus tíos. Eso me pareció increíble. Yo te vi tan pequeño, tan indefenso. Y viviste con gente que no te quería bien. Y no te volví a ver... hasta ahora. Harry sonrió tristemente. - Qué lástima que no viví con usted. Apostaría lo que fuera a que usted si me hubiera querido. - Que no te quede la menor duda. Por mi amiga hubiera hecho lo que fuera. Sirius iba por ti, pero no lo dejaron quedarse contigo. El te hubiera querido mucho. Remus había desaparecido. Nunca más lo he vuelto a ver desde Hogwarts. En eso entraron Sirius y Lupin. La señora Snape se sorprendió muchísimo. - ¡Sirius, Remus! ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? - preguntó la señora Snape. - ¡Vaya, vaya! Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a Sabrina - dijo Lupin, abrazando a la señora Snape. - Tiempo sin verte, Remus - dijo la señora Snape. Entonces ella fue a mirar a su esposo y vio que tenía una expresión sumamente furiosa en el rostro. - ¡Ay, Severus! ¿Estás celoso? - preguntó su esposa - ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Para nada - dijo Snape, mirando a su esposa - A mi se me hace que Sev está celoso - dijo Sirius burlonamente - ¡Cállate! ¡Y no me llames Sev de nuevo! - bramó Snape - Calma, amor. Fue un comentario sarcástico. Y diría que muy sarcástico - dijo su esposa, mirando severamente a Sirius. - Ahora me van a decir qué hacen aquí. - Bueno, vinimos porque yo soy el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de este colegio y tengo derecho a venir aquí - dijo Lupin - Y Sirius se enteró de que Harry estaba aquí en la enfermería y quiso venir a verlo. - Vaya, ¿tu como profesor? Increíble - dijo la señora Snape - No seas sarcástica con el pobre Remus - dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a la señora Snape, provocando un terrible arranque de celos a Snape, aunque lo disimuló lo mas que pudo. - ¡No soy sarcástica! - dijo indignada la señora Snape - ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Remus? - Normal - dijo lacónicamente Lupin - Me he curado mucho de mis males, me he aliado a la Academia de Duelos y también soy miembro honorario de la Orden del Fénix. - ¿En serio? No lo puedo creer - dijo la señora Snape. - Oye, Sirius, me enteré que estuviste casi doce años encerrado en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometiste. Yo me enteré primero que nadie porque yo trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, pero eso de estar en la cárcel de Azkaban por un crimen no cometido es horrible, ¿verdad? - Lo es - respondió Sirius - ¿Y como fueron esos terribles años en Azkaban? ¿No te enamoraste de la presa de la celda de al lado? - preguntó la señora Snape, con una sonrisa picaresca - Por supuesto que no. Yo he vivido enamorado de ti desde Hogwarts - dijo Sirius, con toda la intención de molestar a Snape. - ¡No molestes a mi Severus porque te mato! - exclamó la señora Snape - De acuerdo En eso vieron que la señora Pomfrey volvía a salir de allá. La señora Snape quitó la sonrisa de su rostro para dar lugar a un rostro de pena. Snape se levantó y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa. - Saori está bien. Ya está consciente y va a vivir, gracias a Dios - dijo la señora Pomfrey La señora Snape dio un grito de alegría y besó a su esposo. Sirius y Lupin los miraban, desconcertados - ¿Quién es Saori? - preguntó Lupin - Es mi hija - dijo la señora Snape, sonriente Sirius miró a la señora Snape, horrorizado - O sea que tu y Snape hicieron... - dijo Sirius, pero se calló en respuesta a la mirada severa de Lupin Entonces la señora Pomfrey se dirigió hacia Harry y tomó el brazo de Harry, le echó una poción que ardía y escocía mucho, pero en menos de un minuto tenía piel en el brazo. Entonces volvió a la cama de Saori a atenderla. Harry pensaba muchas cosas: Si Saori moría, sería culpa suya, y nada iba a remediar esa situación. Se sentiría culpable por el resto de su vida. Entonces oyeron un grito proveniente de la cama sa Saori. - ¡Vengan a ver esto! Snape, su esposa y Harry fueron a ver que pasaba. Ahí estaba la señora Pomfrey, mirando a Saori. Saori había abierto los ojos, y los tenía de color azul eléctrico. - Saori, hija, ¿me puedes oír? - preguntó suavemente su madre, agarrando la mano de Saori. Saori miró a su madre y le apretó la mano. - Si, te oigo - dijo Saori, débilmente. Su madre empezó a llorar. - No llores, mamá. Siempre quise estar en Hogwarts, y se me cumplió el sueño. Creo que puedo morir en paz.... - ¡No, Saori, no vas a morir! - dijo Harry, agarrando la otra mano de Saori. Saori cerró los ojos y sonrió - Creo que si voy a morir - dijo Saori. Luego se dirigió hacia su padre - ¿Sabes qué, papá? Una vez me contaron un cuento. Era de un rey que, estando en su lecho de muerte, hizo llamar a su hijo para decirle algo. El joven príncipe, futuro rey, se acercó a la cama de su padre. Su padre le dio un anillo muy grande y le dijo: "Si tienes un problema que sientes que no puedes sobrellevar, abre el anillo". Y dicho esto, murió. El joven rey supo gobernar el reino muy bien, y resolvió los problemas de su reino con gran sabiduría. Pero un día se le presentó un problema muy grande. Entonces recordó las palabras de su padre y abrió el anillo. Dentro había un papel que decía "Esto también pasará". Sus padres quedaron profundamente conmovidos por las palabras de su hija. - Hija, esto pasará. Tu vivirás, hija, tu vivirás - dijo su madre, llorando desconsolada - Si, mamá, yo viviré. Viviré en tu corazón y en el corazón de Hogwarts.  
  
CAPÍTULO 14: POR SIEMPRE HOGWARTS  
  
Saori estaba agonizando. Harry la miraba, muy triste, hasta que Saori se estremeció terriblemente y luego... - ¿Por qué mi hija no se mueve? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi hija? - preguntó Snape, horrorizado La señora Pomfrey le puso una mano sobre su pecho, pero luego la levantó, con una mirada muy alegre. - Se está restableciendo. No se lo que pasó, pero se está restableciendo - anunció la señora Pomfrey. Snape y su esposa se abrazaron, alegres. Y Harry participó de esa alegría.  
  
Al día siguiente Saori acudió a la sala común. Por lo que había pasado y por el poco tiempo de clases que se habían dado en el colegio, decidieron suspender los exámenes finales, cosa que alegró a muchos, menos a Hermione. - ¿Y cómo está Saori? Oí que estuvo a punto de morirse - dijo Ron - Pues sí. Pero la señora Pomfrey dijo que se estaba recuperando bien - dijo Harry En eso entró Saori. Parecía muy débil, pero sonrió mucho. Le acababan de decir que era la campeona de duelo, por enfrentar a Galatea y por enfrentarse a Voldemort, aún con el peligro que implicaba eso. - ¡Saori, amor! - dijo Harry, contento, y corrió hacia Saori. La abrazó y le dio un beso muy apasionado. - Hola, Harry - dijo Saori - Ya estoy recuperada, y ya pasó, que es lo importante - ¡Saori! - dijo Hermione, corriendo a abrazar a Saori - Estuve muy preocupada por ti. Pensé que no iba a pasar nunca esta pesadilla - Pero pasó - dijo Harry, mirando a Saori - Y es como todo en esta vida. Lo que pasó, pasó. Y tu ya has pasado, Saori. Eres maravillosa - Muchas gracias, Harry - agradeció Saori  
  
Esa noche, en el banquete final, se anunció el campeón de la copa de las casas, que naturalmente fue Gryffindor. - Un curso viejo terminado, un nuevo curso por empezar - dijo Dumbledore - Quiero hacer una mención honorífica, de una persona que no temió por su vida, mas si temió por la vida de los otros. Quiero agradecerle a Saori Snape por haber salvado, de una u otra forma, a este colegio. Por favor, dediquémosle un fuerte aplauso. Todos aplaudieron mucho. Saori estaba sollozando de felicidad. Entonces caminó hasta la mesa de los profesores a recoger el Premio Por Servicios Especiales que le estaban ofreciendo. - Muchas gracias a todos ustedes - dijo Saori - Quiero agradecerle a Albus Dumbledore por ofrecerme este premio, también quiero agradecerle a la Señora Pomfrey por haberme restablecido, sin ella, yo no hubiera estado aquí. También quiero que sepan que siempre arriesgaré mi vida por Hogwarts cuando se necesite, pues mi espíritu estará aquí siempre. Y yo, Saori Snape, seré de Hogwarts. Por siempre de Hogwarts. Muchas gracias. Más aplausos. Hubo llantos en los estudiantes, pues Saori había conmovido a mas de uno.  
  
Harry subía al expreso de Hogwarts con un sentimiento de tristeza. Saori no montó el expreso de Hogwarts porque ella vivía cerca de ahí. - Harry, iré a la casa de los Weasley este verano. ¿Irás? - Por supuesto que iré - dijo Harry - Que bueno, porque no soportaría tres meses enteros sin ti - dijo Saori, guiñándole un ojo Harry oyó el pito del tren sonar. - Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Cuídate Saori - dijo Harry. Y se despidieron con un apasionado beso. Harry no soportaría vivir sin esos besos tan apasionados, tan llenos de amor, tan sinceros. Subió al tren y por la ventanilla, vio a Saori, sonriéndole. A medida que se iban alejando de Hogwarts, a Harry le entraba un sentimiento de profunda melancolía, como si nunca volvería a ver a Saori. - No te preocupes, Harry. Trataré de invitarla y de invitarte lo mas pronto posible a mi casa. Mis padres han hecho algunas modificaciones a la casa y creo que no está tan mal ahora - dijo Ron - Me alegro - dijo Harry, muy carente de alegría. - Mira, Harry, si te sientes solo, mándale una lechuza o lee un buen libro - le aconsejó Hermione - Gracias, pero creo que eso no va conmigo - dijo Harry - cuando es cosa de amor, me cuesta un poco expresarme - Pues mas te vale que se te quite esa pena porque si no te la quito yo a la fuerza - dijo Ron, en son de broma Harry se sentía mejor. Con sus amigos, todas las penas pasaban, y todo era mejor para el. Ojalá pudiera estar con sus amigos mucho, mucho tiempo. Cuando llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos, Harry cruzó la pared, recordando las palabras de Saori: "También quiero que sepan que siempre arriesgaré mi vida por Hogwarts cuando se necesite, pues mi espíritu estará aquí siempre. Y yo, Saori Snape, seré de Hogwarts. Por siempre de Hogwarts." 


End file.
